In the World of Downton Abbey
by PurpleKorea134
Summary: What happens when a normal small-town girl gets sucked into the world of Downton Abbey, her favorite TV show, and is the object of every man's affection, especially two well-known men from the show? With one of those men shockingly being a certain gay footman?
1. Chapter 1 - Arriving & Getting the Job

_I always loved the idea of someone getting sucked into a TV show, since there are so many ways the story can be changed because of an unknown person entering it. I absolutely LOVE _Downton Abbey_, and thought I would write a story where a girl is tossed into the show... Mandy DeMont, a young woman in her twenties, gets sucked into her favorite show _Downton Abbey_ and experiences both worlds: life as a maid, as well as someone from the "upstairs". She endures many hardships involving ridicule, and involving two men who fall in love with her._

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated! =)_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Arriving & Getting the Job**

She heard voices nearby and smelled earth. She didn't fall asleep near the oak tree in her backyard again, did she?

Mandy opened her eyes to see a red brick wall and blue wood. She sat up. "What the...? Where's this?" she said groggily.

She stood up, but suddenly, her head throbbed at her temple. She put a hand to her head, brushing past some of her stark orange curly hair, and noticed that she was standing next to a picnic table. She looked around a bit at the little courtyard.

"Okay, I have to be dreaming."

Mandy realized that she recognized this area. She just saw it like an hour ago when she was watching _Downton Abbey_.

Those same voices were heard again, and two people walked out a door, cigarettes in hand. Mandy hid behind the table and crouched down, now noticing that she wore her long, tan, billowy skirt, and lavender blouse. She never changed from church earlier.

"There's no way we can get rid of him," a woman said in an accent, and stood tall and prim. "His Lordship has a soft spot for him."

"There is always a way, no matter the circumstances," said the man, also with an accent. Mandy gasped when she recognized those voices. O'Brien and Thomas! This wasn't happening!

"Did you hear something?" O'Brien asked.

"No. You starting to hear things? Told you you're getting old."

"That's not what I mean," she said tersely. "I really heard somethin'."

She walked over to where Mandy was. Mandy held her breath. Why was she even hiding? She shouldn't be afraid of anything if this was a dream. She stood up before O'Brien got to her. The woman stopped and stared at her, her cigarette falling from her fingers to the dirt ground.

"What have we got here?" she asked, looking Mandy up and down.

"I'm sorry," Mandy said, heat rising up her neck. "I just..."

"An American," O'Brien commented. "With hair like that, one would mistake you for an Irish."

Mandy looked over at Thomas. He stood there tall, dark-haired, and handsome, staring at her with his brows creased, and his mouth pulled into a frown.

"Why are you here?" O'Brien asked, and Mandy looked at her again.

"I just... I'm sorry. I..."

A thought came to her. If she was really dreaming up this Downton Abbey world, which now seemed all too real, she could join the staff, or do whatever she wanted. Right?

"I was sent here for work," Mandy finally said. "I traveled a long time and a long way to get here, and wasn't sure if this was the right place to enter."

"Oh," O'Brien said. "If you were here for work, why in the blazes were you hiding?"

"Like I said—I wasn't sure."

"Obviously." She looked Mandy up and down again, and her nose twitched. Mandy was thankful that what she had on could pass for what women wore during this time. "Pull that hair back and come with me. Don't want it flailing everywhere in front of Mr. Carson."

"I don't have anything to pull it back with."

O'Brien eyed her again. "Oh well. Can't do anything about that."

She started walking and Mandy followed. Mandy caught Thomas's eye again, and noticed that he was still staring at her with that same mean expression. He must think she's an unkempt, unknowing girl who doesn't know what she's doing.

Mandy entered the back door and walked on into the servants' area with O'Brien, and she eyed everything. She couldn't believe it—everything was the same as in the show! As they walked down the hall, the teen-aged hall boys walking by eyed her. A maid walked by and eyed her as well. Mr. Carson came into view in the hallway. Mandy recognized him instantly.

"Mr. Carson," O'Brien said, and the older, taller man turned to them.

"Yes, Mrs. O'Brien?" came Mr. Carson's deep voice.

"This young lady claims that she is here for work. Found her outside in the back loiterin'."

Mr. Carson looked at Mandy, his scrutinizing gaze, grim mouth, and large nose intimidating. "I had no knowledge of this. What is your name, young lady?"

"Mandy DeMont, sir. I've traveled a long way to get here, and... I was told in town by some locals that I would be able to find work here since there is always a post open." She didn't like to lie—she's tried to tell the truth all her life—but she had to lie her way through this one. Who would believe that she was was from an alternate reality and this was all a TV show?

His eyebrows shot up. "Where are you from?"

"America, sir."

"I gathered that, on account of your accent. New York? Washington?"

"I'm from Washington, but not the capital. Washington state, on the other side of the country from the capital."

"My, you traveled quite far."

"I did, sir."

A tall, blonde young man passed by, and Mandy recognized him. It was William! He went inside the room with a long table—the servant's dining room or servants' hall. He looked at her for a moment and his eyebrows rose. She noticed Thomas sitting in a chair at the table across from William, his beady blue eyes on her. She looked back at Mr. Carson.

"We sent no advertisement for a new maid," he said. "And his Lordship did not expect anyone to come."

"Yes, that would make sense," Mandy said, "since I came here straight from the village."

"My apologies, Miss DeMont, but we can't take in staff like stray cats, even if we do have positions open."

She feigned sadness. "Yes, sir."

"Surely there is a post open," they heard and found Thomas standing next to Mandy.

"You heard what I said, Mr. Barrow," said Mr. Carson.

"I don't think his Lordship would mind. Let the girl stay here a minute while one of us lets His Lordship know."

Mandy stared at him for a moment, wondering why he was suddenly wanting her to stay. He met her eyes and she instantly looked away.

"Why are you so set on this, Mr. Barrow? Do you know Miss DeMont?"

"No, sir. I just know what it's like to be bantered around, looking for a job after first moving here. Plus, you know another maid is needed."

It was O'Brien and Mr. Carson's turn to stare at him. Where did that kindness come from? Or was it kindness?

A middle-aged woman with brown hair and a black dress showed up next to Mr. Carson. "What is all this?" she asked.

Mandy eyed the chain of keys at her waist. This was Mrs. Hughes! Mr. Carson explained the situation and Thomas's idea. Mrs. Hughes said, "Well, if we can give this young lady an interview, and His Lordship and I agree that she is suitable, then I don't see a reason why we should kick her out the door."

"Very well," Mr. Carson said and Mandy smirked. He always listened to Mrs. Hughes.

"Will you come with me, Miss DeMont?" she said, and Mandy followed the head housekeeper to her sitting room. On the way, Mrs. Hughes said, "That is quite the head of hair you have. Are you of Irish descent?"

"Yes, Ma'am. My grandmother was full Irish."

"I see."

Mandy let out a breath in exasperation. What is going to come of all this? She glanced back at Thomas, who was the only one standing in the hallway now. He was always up to something. He wouldn't convince Mr. Carson of having her stay and work if it didn't mean he was planning something.

* * *

An hour passed, and Mandy became one of the new maids after an interview, and an acceptance from Lord Grantham. She was surprised that it happened that fast. She walked on with Anna, who was asked to get her a uniform, and who looked just as she does from the show—blonde hair, brown eyes, and greenish maid's dress, and white apron and hat.

"You must be worn out from your travels," she said as they walked into a small room full of tall cabinets, probably wardrobes—the livery room. "Traveling across the whole of the United States and the Atlantic Ocean."

"Yes, it was rather tiring," she fibbed. "I slept for a full day when I got here."

"I don't blame you. Where did you stay? In the village?"

She quickly pictured the village in her head, loving how her extensive knowledge of the show came into good use. "Yes, at a pub down by the main square."

"I see."

Anna pulled out a dress from a wardrobe cabinet and sized it on Mandy. "This one should do for you. You're rather a small thing." She pulled it off the hanger and gave it to Mandy and went to a wardrobe full of aprons. "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two."

Her brows rose. "Golly, really? I thought you were around eighteen. You have a baby face on you."

She smiled, recalling how many times she has gotten that when she was at home. When she got her job at the law firm as an accountant, people thought that she was a maintenance girl fresh out of high school. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"It's a good thing to appear young, especially when you're getting older. I won't even bother telling you how old I am."

Mandy giggled. She always liked Anna—she was one of her favorite characters. She was so friendly and kind.

"Alright," Anna said and gave an apron and cap to Mandy. "Here's your apron and cap. And I found this for you to tie back your hair."

Mandy looked at the long gold pin, which looked well-used, and had a little flower designed on the end. They don't really use those in 2017. "It's pretty," she said and took it. "But you may have to help me with it. I've never worn one of these before."

Anna smiled, not questioning her, strange since most girls during this time probably wore these. "Of course. May I?" Mandy turned around and felt Anna's fingers in her hair as she pulled it back. "You have beautiful orange, curly hair. And beautiful blue eyes, I noticed. I'll bet you were chased by all the lads back home."

Mandy chuckled. "Not really. But people _do_ comment on my hair and eyes. From what I've heard, red hair and blue eyes together are rare."

"Are they?"

"From what I've heard."

Her hair was pulled and her head tugged as Anna twisted her hair in the back. She felt the pin being put in.

"There you are. Lovely," Anna said.

Mandy felt the bun on the back of her head. She turned around. "Thank you. Where I'm from, a lot of women wear their hair down, so I'm not very good at buns and things."

"Not a problem. I enjoy doing hair—it's part of my job."

Anna tidied the room a bit after finding Mandy the right size of shoes, and Mandy walked on with her to the bedrooms for the servants, which were up the stairs from the hallway. She thought of Thomas and the stares he gave her. She asked, "Um, I have a question about that dark-haired footman. He gave me odd looks. I was wondering if that meant anything."

"Do you mean Thomas? Don't mind him. He always seems to be in a mood, even on the best of days. It's just the way he is."

They entered a room with two beds and a fireplace in the center of them. The room was lit with a lamp. The right bed was made up, but the left had sheets and blankets folded on it.

"You'll be sharing this room with me," Anna said, and began making the bed. "Our last maid Gwen stayed in here, but she got a writing job and left the service. God bless her."

That gave Mandy a start. Gwen left? Then this was after the first season! Way earlier than she thought. But Thomas was here. He goes off to war in the second season… Did the show change when she got there? Were there going to be these little changes as she stayed in this fictional world?

"Yes, lucky her," Mandy said. "So, she was the maid that left, and gave the empty position Thomas was talking about?"

"Yes, exactly. Now, I'll leave you to dress. Come find Mrs. Hughes or I downstairs and we can show you around the house and give you a training."

"Okay, thank you."

Anna smiled and left. Mandy looked at the maid outfit she held onto. What has she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2 - Spit it out, Thomas

**Chapter 2 – Spit it out, Thomas**

Mandy knew exactly what Downton Abbey looked like from the inside since she's seen the show all the way through about six times already. She walked on with Mrs. Hughes as the woman explained the chores, what rooms she was assigned to, when beds needed to be made, the schedule of the meals for the family and the servants, and everything else that was needed to know in order to work at Downton as a housemaid.

"It's a lot to take in, I know," said Mrs. Hughes as they walked in the main entryway to get to the servants' area, "but you'll get the hang of it the longer you work here."

"I hope so."

"You will. Just do as you're told and you'll be alright."

Thomas happened to walk by them, all dressed in his footman attire. He met Mandy's eyes and he gave her a scowl and walked on. She looked back at him as he walked away, her heart beating faster with annoyance.

"Don't mind him," Mrs. Hughes said and Mandy looked to the front again. "He's in one of his moods, which he always seems to be in. I wouldn't be caught up with him if I were you."

"Is he a troublemaker?"

"He can be, yes, along with Mrs. O'Brien. Steer clear of them whenever possible. Together, they're bad news."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

Mandy looked back again to where Thomas walked off to. What tiff did he have with her? Was it because she's American? She knows that she wasn't a threat to his own job like Bates was, getting the position that Thomas wanted, so what was his problem with her?

Later on at dinner, Mandy sat with the other maids, and noticed that all the young men at the table, minus Thomas, were eyeing her. She felt her cheeks heat up. That many guys haven't stared at her at the same time like that before. This was new. She was just used to the occasional glance and the rare head-turn.

"How was your first day on the job, Mandy?" Anna asked from across the table and a few people down from Mandy, spoon in hand.

"It wasn't too bad. I mean, it's a lot to take in, but I'm a fast learner. I actually enjoyed it."

"That's good."

"Better get used to it because you'll be doing the same thing every single day," O'Brien remarked near the head of the table.

"I know," Mandy said. "I'm prepared for it."

"What part of America were you from again?" William asked, himself two people down from her. Mandy had to lean forward and look across the person next to her to look at him.

"Washington state."

"What's it like there?" Daisy asked as she poured everyone water. "That's so far away, it seems non-existent."

"It's very green and very wet. We have the reputation of being the wettest region in the country."

"Sounds like Northern England, where a lot of us are from."

"Well, I guess it's a north thing, because my home region is called The Pacific Northwest because we're right next to the Pacific Ocean. We're known for being green and wet."

The group continued on with their dinner of chicken stew and bread, chattering about this and that. Mandy heard O'Brien ask Mr. Carson several people down from her, "How did you convince His Lordship of letting a random American work here?" Mrs. Hughes shot her a look. "I'm just curious, that's all. She didn't have a penny or possession on her."

"We have taken in staff with less," Mr. Carson said. "And if I remember right, you came here with hardly anything."

O'Brian's nose twitched, and Mandy smirked.

"The maid won't last long, though," Thomas said in his slow and demeaning voice. "She'll be eaten alive before the week's up."

Mandy's heart pounded with annoyance again. Didn't he know she could hear him? That she could hear all of them? Just because she was American didn't mean that she couldn't hear.

"Then why'd you convince Mr. Carson to take her on?" O'Brien asked.

"Because we needed extra hands. I didn't know then that she was weaker than I thought. Did you see her trying to carry the trays?"

"Hold your tongue, Mr. Barrow," Mrs. Hughes chided him. "It's her first day."

Thomas looked down the table at Mandy, who was frowning at him. He simply looked ahead. She thought he was handsome, and even hot sometimes, but now… he irritated her—grated on her nerves, more so than he did when she watched the show and she wasn't a part of it. It bothered her, but she had to thank him for helping her get the job. She would be wondering the town if he hadn't stepped in.

Once dinner ended, Mandy went about with Anna doing the last chores in the house, like putting out fires and getting beds ready. She spotted Thomas walking near the main staircase in the main part of the house, holding a tray of crumbs that probably had cake on it for the family who were most likely in the drawing room, relaxing after dinner. He saw her, but simply walked on by. She forced herself to say,

"Thomas."

He stopped and turned to her. "I'm not going to apologize for earlier if that's what you're expecting."

She stood her ground, and stood as tall as her five-foot-three stature could allow. "No. I can read people pretty well, and I can tell that you're not the type of person to apologize."

He cocked his head slightly, making his dark, greased-over hair shine in the lighting. "What is it, then?"

She took a breath of courage before saying, "I just wanted to thank you for helping convince Mr. Carson to talk to His Lordship about me taking a job here. Even if you regret it now," she added.

"I do regret it, as a matter of fact. It's just as I said at dinner—you won't last a week."

"If you have anything to do with it, right? What do you have against me, anyway? Tell me."

"It's nothin'. Change just bugs me."

He turned and left through the servants' area door.

"Don't mind him, like I said," Anna said, next to her. "He only likes a few people, if any."

They walked on to their room and got ready for bed. She let out a long sigh, exhausted mentally and physically. Her first day was a little crazy. O'Brien definitely doesn't like her much, and neither does Thomas. She had her answer about what he had against her… but there had to be more to it. From seeing the whole series over and over, there was always a reason behind Thomas's scheming. Now, she itched to know what it was

* * *

Mandy groggily went about the morning chores with Anna. She wasn't used to getting up this early _and_ sleeping in a dream and feeling tired after waking up. If this was a dream, that wouldn't happen. She was starting to think this was reality. Or an alternate one. It had to be.

"One more yawn, and you would set the record," Anna commented as they made Lady Sybil's bed. The family had already gone down to breakfast.

"Sorry, I'm not used to getting up this early. Or the time difference," she added, trying to be convincing. "It's still midnight where I'm from."

"It should pass in a few days."

"Yes, hopefully. I just don't want another thing Thomas can criticize me about."

"Thomas likes to do that to everyone. It's his personality."

"Yeah, I know. I just wish he was a bit nicer."

"Don't we all wish that? But he's his own person. We can't judge him and change him if he doesn't want the changing."

Mandy nodded begrudgingly. "It's really annoying how true that statement is."

Anna smiled. "You'll get used to him. We all have."

They finished making the bed. Mandy wanted to ask something to one of the staff—besides Thomas, of course. "Um… there's something else I want to know about Thomas. I noticed that he's friendlier towards the male staff in particular."

Anna fluffed a pillow. "I suppose. What are you asking?"

Mandy thought it better not to ask that yet, after all. "Nothing, nothing. I'll learn more about everyone eventually."

"That you will. Don't sweat it."

Once she and Anna were done with the beds, Mandy was asked to fetch some pot cleaner from the cupboard next to the back door in the servants' area. As she was looking through the bottles, she heard faint talking on the other side of the door. Of course. It was O'Brien and Thomas. They probably left the outside door open, so it was easier to hear them. She leaned closer to the door, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Why? Don't you find her a bit odd?" O'Brien said.

"Who?"

"What do you mean _who_? That redhead Mandy. Don't you think she's up to something? A random American without a penny or possession on her suddenly showing up asking for work?"

"Should we find out what she's up to, then?"

"It would give me some peace of mind. The girl gets on my nerves even if she's done nothin'. What do you think of her. C'mon—spit it out."

"Same as you. I can't really stand her."

"Worse than Bates?"

"Worse than Bates."

"What should we do?"

"We'll think of somethin'."

Mandy felt her chest constrict. She grabbed what she needed, left the cupboard, and shut herself in the bathroom, tears stinging her eyes. She's never been insulted and disliked like this. They can't stand her worse than Bates? Mr. Bates, who they tried to run out once, but was unsuccessful, just because of his limp leg? Will they try to run _her _out? If they were, there's not a chance. She looked in the mirror at her mildly freckled face, fair skin, bright blue eyes, and stark orange hair. She huffed through her nose, attempting to encourage herself. She's not going to give up.

* * *

A week passed, and Mandy had gotten the hang of the maid job. It wasn't like her accounting job at the law firm back at home, where she just sat at a desk doing paperwork and calculating the company's and their clients' finances. No, definitely not. This was _work_, work that exerted her more than Washington State University's accounting major made her work. More than her job as a runner for the most popular burger joint in town.

And she was still in Downton, much to Thomas and O'Brien's dismay.

Buy luckily, she wasn't bothered by them. Whatever they wanted to do to her hasn't happened yet. But Thomas _did_ scowl at her every time she walked passed him. Seriously! Would it kill him to smile at her just once?

Maybe it was a lost cause. How often did he smile at anyone in the show?

Everyone else was nice to her, especially Anna, who became her friend really fast. They even went to the village two days before to get some clothes for her, and to mail a letter Anna needed to send out. They chose to walk back in the sunny weather. They talked and talked, and Anna revealed her feelings for Mr. Bates, even though Mandy already knew.

Mandy smiled to herself that night as she wrote in the journal she got in the village. She wrote down everything that went on every day, and today, she wrote about how she saw the family in person for the first time. And all of them looked exactly as the actors from the show, with the same elegant clothes and hairstyles and everything! She was intrigued, but a little disappointed..

She wanted to see Matthew Crawley. He was one of her other favorite characters, played by Dan Stevens in the show. She knew he came once in a while to see Mary and Lord Grantham, but she was never able to actually see him because she was always doing things downstairs. Hopefully she'll see him at some point, and see those beautiful blue eyes of his that are practically his trade mark.

"What are you writing about that's making you smile so happily?" Anna asked as she got into her bed, nightgown on, and hair down, but tied into a loose braid in the back.

"Just today, and seeing the family for the first time. It's surprising that I've been here a week and haven't seen them until today."

"Yes, I know what you mean. It took me two weeks to see them when I first came here. We just spend a lot of our time downstairs, and don't see them all that often. Only the footman, Mr. Carson, and the lady's maids see the family mostly."

Mandy nodded. "Yes, I know. And speaking of footman…"

"Yes?"

She wanted to ask about Thomas and how he's gay. Maybe this was a good time to do so. "I was just wondering about what I asked before about Thomas… how he's friendlier with the men."

"Yes, I remember. What were you meaning?"

How could she ask this? They didn't have terms like 'gay' back then, at least the type of gay that is used to describe someone attracted to their own gender. "Well… okay, I'll just ask it—not beat around the bush. Is Thomas attracted to men?"

Anna's eyes widened. "That's quite the question."

"I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable."

She shook her head and sat crisscross on her bed. "No, it doesn't. And yes, Thomas is that way. We all found out on our own, even though Thomas has said nothing of it himself. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. I was just curious."

Anna leaned in a little, a sly glint in her eye. "Are you interested in him?"

Mandy's eyes widened and her heart started pounding. "What? Oh, no, no, no. I could never have feelings for that man. He's too… mean." She wanted to say he was a plain jerk and a snot, but she didn't.

"Well, we can't judge, we can only tolerate."

"But I think he and Mrs. O'Brien are scheming something against me—trying to throw me out. You know, like they tried to do with Mr. Bates."

She waved her hand. "Nothing of the sort is going to happen, not while you have us to back you up. Now let's go to sleep."

Mandy nodded. "Okay."

Anna shut off her lamp and the room became dark and still. Mandy lay in her bed and stared up at the dark ceiling, clutching her blankets to her chin. No matter what, she needs to find out what Thomas has against her. You don't hate someone without a reason.


	3. Chapter 3 - Thomas to the Rescue

_I hope you all are liking the story! The amount of views so far helps me keep going because I know that I did something right =)_

_With what Mandy knows now about Thomas—or at least thinks she knows—she is shocked out of her wits when Thomas makes a startling confession..._

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Thomas to the Rescue**

The next day in the afternoon when it was clearly sunny outside due to the sunlight pouring through the windows, Mandy was assigned to dust all the mantles, tables, vases, and so forth, before the family came down for lunch. She had her feather duster with her, and was dusting the fireplace mantle in the main sitting room near the entry way. Some dust got into her nose and she sneezed.

"God bless you," she heard a mature male voice say behind her. She whirled around to find—she gasped and dropped her duster—Lord Grantham! "My apologies for startling you," he said.

"Oh, no, it's okay, Lord Grantham," she said and picked up her duster from the floor.

"Ah, you're the new American maid, am I right?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you so much for allowing me to work here."

He waved a hand. "Oh, I was delighted to. We can always use some extras hands in this massive house. How are you liking Downton?"

"It's… really beautiful. In an ancient kind of way."

He looked around. "Yes, this place has been around for a few centuries."

"So I've heard." And she really has. She's watched a documentary on this castle before, only its actual name is Highclere Castle.

"I see. Well, I mustn't keep you from doing your work." He fave her friendly, almost fatherly smile. She felt her tense muscles ease.

"It's okay. It was a pleasure to meet you."

He bowed a little, a twinkle in his eye. "The same."

He was about to turn and leave when they both heard, "Lord Grantham," in a booming male voice. He turned and up came a tall young man with brown hair and a square jaw. Mandy had to hold her breath for a moment. _This guy's way hot! Who is he? _Mandy's never seen him in the show before. Maybe someone that visited off-camera?

"My good chap, Mr. Northerland," Lord Grantham said, and shook the man's hand. "I apologize. I wasn't out to meet you in the front."

"Not to worry. I came earlier than expected."

The man's gaze shifted to Mandy and he stared for a moment, looking her up and down. A smile grazed his lips and his left brow twerked in a suggestive way. Mandy quickly looked away and went on with her work.

That hunk just checked her out! What is it with these higher-class men and maids? This guy was probably another suitor for Mary who Edith will most likely try to steal.

Mandy finished dusting that room and moved on. As she dusted a small table against the wall with a vase full of white flowers in it, she bumped into someone. She turned and found Thomas there. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said as he tall form loomed over her.

"Watch where you're going, will ya?"

He walked away and her nose twitched. She's gotten a bit used to his snotty character, but it still bugged her that she didn't know the root of his hatred.

The hours passed, and Mandy stayed up on the main floor most of the time, dusting, putting things away and whatnot. This was the longest she's been on the main floor. She was able to see the whole family walk from the dining room to the drawing room as she was caring a load of sheets, folded, to be put away. As she was doing so, she accidentally caught the eye of Mr. Northerland. And he winked at her!

"This is way too weird," she muttered as she found the cupboards to put the sheets in downstairs. "Guys never give me this kind of attention at home. This world is definitely not real..."

She headed back to get some silver, but only a couple pieces, to be brought out of the dining room and back downstairs for polishing. Mr. Carson had her do so because she seemed to be a better polisher than Thomas and William—Thomas naturally wasn't happy when he found that out. On her way, though, she saw someone in the corner of her eye. She didn't think anything of it until she heard behind her, "Miss."

She whirled around to find Mr. Northerland standing there, decked out in his dinner suit, and with a handsome smile on his face. She stood tall and straight, as she was told to in the presence of guests. "Yes, sir?"

"I heard you are the new American maid," he said in an irritatingly attractive English accent, stepping closer. "I have family living in America. In New York."

She gulped, attempting to calm the swirling emotions produced by being near an intensely handsome man. "Really? Well, I'm sorry to say that I don't know that part of the country since I'm from the Northwest."

"I see. Quite green, I hear."

"It is. Because of the evergreen trees covering the mountains."

He nodded, that smile still there, and his gaze right on her face. She felt heat travel up her neck and enter her cheeks. It irked her that he probably noticed her pink cheeks due to her fair Irish skin. She cleared her throat when his stare became a little too long and a little too uncomfortable. "Well, if you will excuse me, Mr. Northerland..."

She walked a little away from him as he said, "You remembered my name."

"I did. I was there when you met Lord Grantham."

"I remember. What is your name?"

"Mandy."

"I see. I will always associate that name with a pretty face and fiery red hair."

She stopped and turned to face him. He was hitting on her! _Her! _The woman in her was flattered, but the realist in her told her to run. That look of his was becoming seductive.

"Well, thank you, sir, but I must get back to my duties," she hurriedly said, and turned to go again, but he suddenly said,

"Why go now? Let us chat a little more." He stepped forward and caressed the top of her left arm, near her shoulder. He cooed, "I would like to hear more of your _intensely_ attractive American accent."

Red alert. Get away from the guy as fast as possible!

"Excuse me," Mandy said, and walked briskly away. She didn't get far when her arm was pulled, and she was yanked to a secluded hallway where she remembered Rose got proposed to by Atticus later in the show. She was slammed against the hard wood of the cabinets there, the impact causing pain to shoot through her back and the back of her head. She dropped the candle holders and hollered, "Let me go!"

She struggled to get away, but he had both her shoulders in a tight hold. He leaned in close and she could feel his body heat and hot breath. His strong cologne filled her nostrils, and made her feel sick in the stomach.

"You're the first women who has ever attempted to get away from me," he said in a low tone.

"Well, I'm not like other women. I have morals."

He smirked. She struggled, still in his hold. Her heart pounded through her head, and anger flared through her like nothing she has felt before. On full defensive mode, she about kicked him in the shins, but he pressed his full body against her, keeping her from doing so. She couldn't escape.

"The moment I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he muttered near her ear, and his tight grip on her became painful.

"Yeah, right," she breathed. "Do you say that to other women you force yourself on?"

"I only say that to the most beautiful ones."

Her eyes widened. What a player! She struggled again, and screamed, but it was cut short by his mouth slamming on hers. She tried to scream still, and move her head, but it was no use. She felt the pin holding her hair back poke painfully into her scalp. Tears filled her eyes in desperation as she finally was able to turn her head. She hit his chest with her fists, but he took hold of her wrists and pinned her there. He went at her neck as her eyes seared with hot tears.

"Stop!" she begged. _"__Stop!"_

Suddenly, Mr. Northerland no longer had a hold of her. He was pushed away from her and thrown to the floor by some strong force. Through her tear-filled eyes, Mandy saw—she gasped—Thomas! She backed away from the men and stared shocked at the scene about to unfold...

Mr. Northerland got up and Thomas went right for his collar and slammed him against the cabinets, which made Mandy yelp. He said with surprising calmness, "If you want your good name to not be tainted, I suggest you leave now before I let His Lordship know what you were up to, excusing yourself from the drawing room."

Mr. Northerland glared at him and tore his hold off of him. "And you think he'll believe a footman?" he spat. "Likely chance."

"I have been working here for nearly a decade," he said, his voice still calm, but deadly. "He will trust me more than you."

The posh man huffed through his nose. He glanced at Mandy, whose maid hairpiece was almost falling off, and pointed at her. "I'm not done with you yet, sweetheart."

"Not if I have anything to do with it," she said, her body aching all over.

Mr. Northerland cantered away, fixing his hair and jacket. Mandy's heart pounded hard at her chest as Thomas stood there, panting, with his combed hair falling out of place.

"Thomas…"

"You always seem to be causing trouble."

She stared at him, appalled. "Me? I'm causing trouble? How? I didn't ask that man to do that, you know."

He huffed and walked away and Mandy followed him downstairs to the servants' area, then down the hall, and out the back door into the cool night air. He stood near the picnic table. She heard him breathe hard through his nose.

"Thomas," she said, the cool air making the tears in her eyes feel cold, "thank you for getting that animal off of me."

"My pleasure," he said dryly. Silence ensued between them for a minute. "Anything else?"

Mandy didn't lose a beat on that one, not when it was just the two of them. "Yes, in fact. I want to know why you're so rude to me, and look like you're going to eat me alive every time you see me. What do you have against me? I heard you and Mrs. O'Brien scheming to throw me out."

"We weren't going to throw you out," he said hotly. "Just scare you away. But I changed my mind, and told her to forget it."

That was news to her! "What? Why?"

He remained silent, still breathing hard through his nose. His shoulders moved up and down as he did so.

"Thomas?" she prodded, but nothing came from him. "Why? Why did you tell her to leave me be?" He said nothing still. She huffed through her nose. "Fine. Then how come…"

She was stopped because Thomas whirled around, cantered up to her, grabbed her face and caught her mouth with his. Her eyes widened twice their size out of sheer shock.

_What the heck? Thomas is supposed to be gay!_

She froze as he kept his mouth on hers and moved it just once. His soft mouth left hers and he looked back at her. He put his hands down.

"Thomas, what are you…?" she let out, shock coursing through her system.

"You wanted to know why I told O'Brien to back off? You wanted to know why I treated you like scum? Because you changed me. I'm not the way I was because of you."

"The way you were?" she asked, her tears now dried. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. People've told you."

She didn't say anything to that and looked off to the side at some crates.

"I was drawn to you against my will and I hated it," he said and she looked at him. "Every time I looked at you, I resented the fact that I was drawn to you." He stepped closer, his blue eyes fierce. "Do you think I took it lightly that I've been the way I was all my life, and then am suddenly attracted to a woman in a single instant? No, I did not."

Her fingers twisted her apron, and she swallowed. That time he stared at her when she first arrived… "Thomas, I'm… I'm honestly really shocked."

"I was too," he said. "So you're not going to accept me because of that, are you?"

She stared at him I disbelief. "How can I? You treated me like dirt, just like you do everyone else, especially Mr. Bates, who you do everything in your power to get rid of." Then she added, "I guess it's good that you're thinking about helping in the war. You won't be here to bully anyone."

His pursed lips started trembling and his eyes began to redden. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you again for rescuing me form Mr. Northerland, but… I'm sorry. You made it so it isn't possible that I could accept you." She looked back at the door, then back at him. "We should get back in. Mr. Carson will chew us like a dog bone if he finds out that we're gone."

Thomas huffed through his nose a few times, trying to keep in his emotion. Mandy truly felt sorry for him, but it's his own fault. He should've been nicer to her. Then maybe they could at least be friends. She looked him in the eye once more, then turned and walked inside. She went into the servants' hall and sat down in a random chair and put her head down on her folded arms.

Thomas fell for her.

"I definitely wasn't expecting this..." she whined into her arms on the table.


	4. Chapter 4 - Honesty & Apologies

**Chapter 4 – Honesty & Apologies**

"Is that all true? Mr. Northerland… and Thomas…"

Mandy and Anna each sat on their beds that night, facing each other, and still clothed in their uniforms. Anna was shocked to hear about what happened with Mr. Northerland, and after, what happened with Thomas.

"Yes, it's all true," said Mandy. "Gosh, I was completely shocked when Thomas did that. And honestly… kind of disgusted."

"Well not as disgusting as what Mr. Northerland did. Did he hurt you at all?"

"No, he just gave me a few bruises on my arms, and he hurt my pride immensely. If he wasn't so strong, I would've beaten him up."

"I think you need to report this to Mr. Carson or Mrs. Hughes."

Mandy shook her head vigorously, and some stray hairs fell out of her maid's cap. "No, no, I don't want to say anything. I just needed to tell someone about all this or I would burst." Her chest suddenly tightened, and tears stung her eyes. She's never been taken advantage of before. If Thomas hadn't stepped in…

Mandy momentarily thought about what happens to Anna later on in the show. That could've happened to her.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh with him?"

She jumped out of her thoughts and looked up and met Anna's brown eyes. "What?"

"Thomas. Maybe you were a bit too harsh. I mean, he told Mrs. O'Brien not to bug you anymore, _and _he saved you from that evil man."

Mandy pursed her lips, knowing she was right. "Maybe, but…" She looked down at her hands balled in her lap. "Anna, you've seen the way he always scowls at me and the way he makes fun of me and criticizes me. Not to mention what he and O'Brien do to kick Mr. Bates out."

"Still, there's no excuse for disliking someone for what they've done. And, it seems like Thomas is changing because of you, personality wise."

Anna sounded like her mom—honest and to the point.

"He just annoys me…" Mandy mumbled. "Thomas."

"Just forget it, then."

"I don't think I'll be able to forget." She took a deep breath, holding her emotion at the painful memory of what happened earlier in the evening. "A man took advantage of me, Anna. That's not easily forgiven. I'm scarred for life now. If that man ever comes back…"

Hot, stinging tears fell from her eyes. Anna came and sat next to her and started rubbing her back. "I know. Something like that can be hard to forgive. What about Thomas?"

Mandy shook her head. "A man who's not attracted to women and hates you, and then turns around and kisses you… that's… gosh, who would think of it?"

"I think the fact that he rescued you and saved you from Mrs. O'Brien is evidence that he's serious. I think Thomas has fallen in love with you."

Mandy tried to process that. No one has ever fallen in love with her her before, at least, that she was aware about. "Fallen in love? After a little over a week?"

"Yes. I fell in love with Mr. Bates after first meeting him."

"Well… that's great for you, but..." She paused a moment and held her palm to her forehead. "Gosh, my head hurts. I don't know how this is all going to end."

"Well, better give it a better start by apologizing to Thomas. You two could still be friends."

Mandy let off a smile. "Yeah… okay. Maybe I can apologize tomorrow. But there's no way I can reciprocate his feelings."

"Don't say that—you never know if you will."

"Then what should I say? That I will fall for him? No way."

"Just keep the air open and see what happens."

"You're right." She met her eyes again. "You remind me of my mom, you know. She always has wise advice for me, even if I don't want to hear it because I know she's right."

Anna smiled with pride. "Well, I'm glad."

A few moments passed in silence, other than the tick of the clock above the mantle of the little fireplace. "Gosh, that man…"

Mandy's chest constricted more as she remembered that horrible experience with Mr. Northerland again, and what could've happened. More tears stung her eyes as Anna rubbed her back some more. Mandy never wants what happened that night to happen to her ever again.

* * *

The next morning as Mandy walked into breakfast, Thomas's gaze instantly landed on her. She looked away from him as she walked over to her seat, but felt his gaze on her until she sat down. What Anna said the night before rang in her ears, and her heart pounded with anticipation of apologizing. She's never been good at that. When she was younger and her mom made her apologize to the neighbor kid for pushing them down, she had to be forced to apologize, and even then it wasn't all that sincere.

"I wonder why Mr. Northerland just up and left this morning?" Daisy wondered as everyone started eating breakfast. Mandy glanced at Anna, who then looked at Thomas.

"And how did you know that?" Mrs. O'Brien asked.

"I heard His Lordship talk about it as I was coming back from doing the fireplaces this morning. He just up and left without a word to anyone."

"It's not our business," Mrs. Hughes said, and the matter was dropped. Mandy knew all too well why Mr. Northerland left.

Breakfast eventually ended, and everyone was off to do their assigned tasks. Mandy intentionally waited until Thomas stood up. As he was in the hallway next to the room, she took a deep breath of courage and came up to him as he was straightening out his jacket.

"Still want to talk to me?" he asked as he fixed his tie.

"Yes. I… I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I should've been more appreciative of what you did regarding Mrs. O'Brien and Mr. Northerland, and… I shouldn't have said what I said about you joining the army. That was mean."

He looked down at her since he was taller. "And what war were you talking about exactly? And how would you know of my wanting to join it?"

Mandy wanted to groan in frustration with herself as she remembered the events in the show. The war was not announced until the end of the season. Of course he wouldn't know about it now. She pursed her lips together, not knowing how to respond to his questions.

"Nevermind," he said flatly, and turned and walked down the hallway, leaving her to stare after him. She's not going to let him get away that easily. She followed after him and stopped him before he went up the stairs.

"Thomas."

He looked down at her from the first step as he held onto the bottom of the railing. "I really am sorry about what I said. I've… well, what happened yesterday with that man has never happened to me before. I was scared out of my wits, and I couldn't think straight. I thought something a lot worse was going to happen. If you would've stepped in, then…"

Emotion caught her throat and she couldn't finish. That's when Mr. Carson came up and told them to stop loitering and to get to work. Mandy slipped away, leaving Thomas to stare after her, his lips firmly pressed together, and his hand gripping the railing, so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Wait, Mandy," she heard behind her and turned to face him. "I'm sorry. For… kissing you."

She stared at him, shocked. Thomas… being sorry about something? That never happens! She swallowed before she said, "It's alright. Let's just forget it ever happened, okay?"

He nodded, and they both went to do their work. She knew that she was a hypocrite for asking to forget everything that happened. She knew for a fact that she wouldn't be able to forget Thomas Barrow kissing her and telling her that he's not gay anymore because of her.

Nope. Not a chance. Especially when she could still feel his the sensation of his mouth on hers.

* * *

Every time she passed Thomas anywhere, her heart kicked into overdrive. Mainly because his stares were long and hard. It reminded her of Jordan McKenna back in tenth grade. He had an insane crush on her, and every time he passed her in the hallway, his stares were always long, and didn't end until he passed her. Thomas was just the same. Only she didn't have any feelings whatsoever for Jordan. With Thomas, as the days passed, she found herself thinking about him as she cleaned, dreamed about him in her sleep, and overall could not get her thoughts or eyes away from him, no matter how hard she tried.

And he noticed. Every time their eyes locked, he seemed to read in her eyes that she was beginning to fall fast and hard. And she had only been at Downton for two weeks!

Mandy went outside near the picnic table to get some fresh air. She had to clean a lot of silver, and the fumes of the cleaner were getting the better of her. She inhaled and exhaled as she took in the leaf-and-dirt-scented air. She heard the door creak open behind her. She quickly hightailed it around the corner of the entrance, not wanting to be seen by whoever came outside. She peaked around the corner and found Thomas there.

He pulled out a cigarette. She never liked smokers, but he looked really hot just standing there smoking. She watched him for a few minutes as he threw the cigarette down and smooshed it in the dirt next to the picnic table. He stood there for a few more minutes. Her heart thudded. Thomas looked _really_ good. She remembered a scene in the show when he had one of those tight white shirts on. Heat traveled up her neck and she looked away from him and leaned up against the blue wood.

If she was completely honest with herself now, she is crazy about him. This is what happens to her when she finds out a guy likes her—she pays a lot of attention to him and ends up liking him back. She hated how that worked.

"Gosh," she whispered to herself in exasperation. "What's wrong with me?"

"A lot of things."

She jumped a little at his suddenly standing there. "Hi," she squeaked.

He folded his arms and gave her a look. "Were you spying on me?"

"I'm… I'm not spying. I just needed some fresh air. I was polishing that silver for two hours straight. The cleaner smell was getting to me."

"Fresh air on the side of the entrance?"

He was scrutinizing her. He tilted his head a bit, waiting for her to speak again.

"Oh, alright," she confessed. "I was… I wanted to get out of view of you so you could smoke in peace."

"You're avoiding me."

"I'm not. Look, I didn't know it was you who stepped out until I was already behind the wall."

He stared at her after that comment, but only a soft stare. She felt her cheeks heat up intensely at that stare continued. She looked away from him, not wanting him to see her flushed cheeks. "I have to get back inside," she said suddenly. "Excuse me."

She about walked around him, when he caught her upper arm and pulled her back in front of him. He cocked his head. "You _are_ avoiding me."

She huffed through her nose, her impatience rising. "What do you really want, Thomas? To pester me?"

He creased his brows. "No, that's not what I want."

"Then what? We really have to get back to work."

She tugged on her arm, but he kept hold of her. "I want something else," he confessed.

"But... I thought we agreed to forget…"

"And you thought that was possible?"

He smirked, clearly seeing her nervousness. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her until her back was against the blue wall. "Thomas, I…"

He covered her lips with one finger, and she couldn't help but stare at his blue eyes, which were dangerously close to her face. "Shh."

He placed his hand back on her shoulder and leaned in. His mouth met hers, which caused some kind of jolt to shoot through her, making her heart start to pound hard and rapidly. She stood frozen against the wall as her eyes fluttered closed. Thomas's mouth was moist and soft as it moved over hers. It was so… satisfying… and she didn't want it to stop. It made her feel… exhilarated. She found herself moving her mouth with his, and noticed his hold on her tighten. He leaned more into her, and she selfishly enjoyed every moment.

She unhooked her mouth from his when the door opened from around the corner. Mandy and Thomas stared at one another for a moment. He let her go. He rounded the corner and started talking to the person who came out. Mandy didn't know who it was because she was too absorbed with what just happened. She just stood there against the wall, staring at nothing.

She made out with Thomas Barrow. Thomas Barrow, the once-gay man from Downton Abbey, who is, in the show, a good eight years older than she is. Who would've thought that this would happen to her? And _him_, for that matter?

"Where is Mandy?" asked someone.

Mandy snapped out of it. She rounded the corner to find Mrs. Hughes standing there in the doorway.

"Now what were you doing? Come back in. There are chores to do."

"I'm sorry," Mandy said, and followed the woman in.

There was no way she was going to say what she was doing around that corner.


	5. Chapter 5 - Meeting Matthew

**Chapter 5 – Meeting Matthew**

"I never fall for men older than me."

"Well, looks like there is an exception this time."

Mandy and Anna were in the shoe-polishing room, polishing Mary's and Edith's shoes. It has been a few days since that heated kiss against the blue wall, and Mandy informed Anna of the instance the night after it happened. Anna was not too surprised to hear about it, given she noticed that Thomas had feelings for her before she did.

"I mean, it just doesn't happen with me," Mandy continued. "I drew the limit at five years, but I guess I broke that, too."

Anna smirked. "We can't help who we fall in love with. The heart works faster than ourselves most of the time, and chooses someone before we do ourselves."

"I know. Tell me about it." She set the shoe down on the table and looked at it, fiddling with the buckle. "Anna… do you think it would work out? With me and…" She glanced at the doorway to make sure no one was at there to hear her. "Thomas?" she whispered.

"You can never know. You just have to keep on going."

"Yeah…" She smiled. "Were you around earlier when Mr. Carson was talking with Mrs. Hughes in the hallway about an hour ago? I heard Mr. Carson was saying how he noticed that Thomas seemed cheerful today, and he couldn't figure out why since he rarely is cheerful."

"It's because of you."

The two women smiled at each other, both having the common trait of being in love with someone older than them.

Mandy finished the shoes. "Well, done with this pair. Do you need any help?"

"No, I've got it. You can go and ask Mrs. Hughes what you can do next."

"No need," said the very woman as she walked into the room. "Mandy, could you do me a huge favor?

Mandy straightened out her dress apron. "Yes, I can, Mrs. Hughes. What is it?"

"Well, we need some ingredients for the dinner tonight, and the delivery man who usually brings them has fallen ill, and there are no other workers there at the store. Would you mind running down to the village and picking those up? It shouldn't be a lot, but we can have a car pulled around if you need it."

Mandy smiled at the idea of leaving the house for a while. "Oh, no, that's fine. It shouldn't be a lot of trouble if it's only a few things. Plus, it's a sunny day, so I'll enjoy the walk. I'll try to be fast."

"Alright. Well, thank you." She eyed Mandy's wide smile. "Goodness, you look bright and cheerful today."

"Do I?" She eyed Anna and she smirked.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Mrs. Hughes asked slyly.

"Can I tell her?" Anna asked.

Mandy nodded. She could trust Mrs. Hughes with the secret.

"Mandy has found herself a boyfriend," Anna said, and Mrs. Hughes's eyebrows lifted.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised, considering you are a lovely little thing. Congratulations, Mandy. Just remember to focus on your chores if you can." The woman winked.

"I will. Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. I'll just get going now."

She left the room, smiling away. Thomas happened to be in the hallway heading to the stairs that led up to the main part of the house. She stopped for a moment, not holding in the smile. "Thomas," she greeted.

"Mandy," he greeted back with a head nod.

"I'm off on an errand to fetch some ingredients for dinner tonight. Should be a nice walk to the village."

He looked around a moment, then asked in a low tone, "Shall I come along? To be an extra hand?"

She said in a low tone as well, "As much as I would love that, you have work you have to do here. It's going to be a busy dinner tonight."

"That's true."

"Alright."

She quickly kissed him on the cheek, which he beamed at, and she walked on passed him and prepared to go. Ten minutes later, she was leaving Downton and was walking down the country road. The walk to the village seemed like pure bliss—the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and everything just seemed wonderful. Of course, it had everything to do with her new relationship with Thomas. When she eventually made it to the village and went inside the small market in the center of town that was a vendor for Downton, the middle-aged man putting produce and other ingredients into a wooden box eyed her.

"Well, hello there, miss. What can I do for you?"

"I was sent from Downton to pick up the ingredients for tonight."

The man's bushy brows rose. "You? You're just a slight thing. Are you sure you'll manage?" His eyes roamed over her body, and heat encumbered her cheeks at the man's suggestive stare.

"Yes, I'll manage, thank you. Now, is that the box I have to bring back?"

"Yes, it sure is." He picked up the box and handed to her. She about dropped it when he let go so she could hold onto it. He laughed.

"I told you. I hope you have a car."

"I don't, but I'll be fine."

There were other people in the small marketplace and she noticed a tall man with blonde hair and in a gray suit with his back to her. Her attention was brought back to the vendor when he took hold of the box, but his hands slid over hers intentionally, and his hazel eyes twinkled. "Are you sure I cannot lend a hand?"

She moved away from him, slightly irritated that he was trying to flirt with her. The man could be old enough to be her own father. "Yes, thank you. Now, I will be on my way. Was there anything else I needed to bring back to Downton?"

"No, that is all that was requested. You got lucky—usually a few of you lot come by and take back five crates full of food."

"I suppose I'm grateful that we needed only a few things." She nodded. "Alright, thank you."

"No, thank _you_, miss."

She left the building as he stared after her with an eyebrow twerked up. Were all the men here into young red-heads? She shook her head and started on her journey back to Downton. She passed people and buildings, and eventually made it to the country road that led back to Downton. After a few minutes, her arms began to ache. The crate was heavier than she expected. Maybe she should've taken the car—had Tom Branson drive her.

"Oh, geez," she breathed trying to keep hold of the wooden box full of various vegetables, fruits, bottles of spices, and packs of other things. "Why'd I do this again?"

She walked along the lane, green trees and grass passing her very slowly. It was lovely, but her arms felt like they were going to fall off. Good thing she left her hat and jacket at Downton, or she would be sweltering.

She needed to put the box down. She did so on the dirt road, stretched her arms, waited a couple of minutes, and then picked up the box and kept on walking with it. She heard a car coming her way, and of course, her arms started to give out again. Before she could hold it any longer, the box slipped out of her arms and the contents of the box spilled out all over the dirt road, the box toppling over everything.

"Oh, dang it!" she let out, frustrated. She noticed the car drive by, but stop several feet in front of her. "This is embarrassing..." she whined. She noticed in the corner of her eye a man getting out of the car. She winced when he came up to her.

"Do you need some help, Miss?" asked the man.

"Yes, thank you."

The man knelt down and the two put the ingredients back in the box. Once that was done, Mandy looked up at the man. "Thank you for…"

She stopped mid-sentence when she saw who this man was, and her mouth dropped opened in shock. Their gazes locked, and she stared at his intense blue eyes and all-too familiar face.

"Not a problem," said Matthew Crawley in a soft tone, his gaze never leaving hers. "Happy to help."

They both stood, not leaving eye contact still. "Matthew Crawley," she muttered, her limbs weak from carrying that box, and from the shock of meeting her favorite character from the show, as well as one of her celebrity crushes.

He smiled. "Oh, you seem to know me."

She attempted to shake off her shock. "Um, I do. I started working at Downton about three weeks ago, and I've heard about you. You're engaged to Lady Mary."

"Oh, no, not yet. She still hasn't answered."

How could she forget that? Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "Oh, I apologize, then."

"No matter. So, you're from America? I noticed you have an accent."

"Yes. Washington state."

"My, that's a long ways to travel."

"Yes, it is."

Mandy couldn't believe it. After working at Downton for three weeks, she meets Matthew Crawley on an old country road of all places! And he was just as handsome as she expected, and his eyes were just as brilliant and blue as she expected as well. His blonde hair shined gold in the sunlight.. She held her breath. _Gosh, this man is beautiful!_

"May I help you with these?" he asked, referring to the box of ingredients.

Her heart threatened to pound out of her. "Oh, no, it's okay. Don't exert yourself."

"I insist. If you are heading back to Downton…"

She nodded. Her fingers started to numb from excitement and nervousness, and they fiddled with the material of her blue skirt. "Y-yes, I am."

"Well, then, allow me to take you."

"That's very kind of you."

He bent down and picked up the box with ease and carried it to his car. She followed the handsome man in the tan suit. After placing the box in the car, he looked back at her and stared at her for a moment. Her cheeks began to heat up again as that stare lingered.

"If you don't mind my asking," he began, "is that your natural hair color?"

"Yes, it is."

"Astonishing. It's like fire in the sunlight."

She gulped, touching her hair, which was pulled back with that pin. Her nerves tickled her. Matthew Crawley gave her a complement! "Thank you. I get that a lot. And thank you again for offering me a ride, but… would it be okay? I mean, when you arrive, and I—a maid—come out of the motor with you…"

"Well, let me do the explaining. I'm sure you'll be fine when I say you're bringing back dinner."

She chuckled, as did he. He gestured inside the car. "After you."

She got into the old car—old to her—and he came in after and sat in the seat in front of her, facing her. He told the driver to go on to Downton. She noticed that Mrs. Crawley wasn't there. "Is your mother coming? I mean, I have heard about her as well."

"No, she is not. She has business at the hospital, so she'll be a bit late."

"I see."

The box of ingredients rattled a bit as they sat next to Mandy as the car drove on. Her hands stayed in her lap, sweaty, and she eyed Matthew as he gazed out the window at the passing scenery. He looks exactly like the actor who played him in the show—Dan Stevens. Why wouldn't he? He suddenly turned his head to face her. She blinked several times and looked away, embarrassed that he noticed her staring at him. He smirked.

"How do you like work at Downton?" he asked.

She me his blue eyes. "It's really nice. Everyone's friendly with me, even though I'm American."

"Isn't Lady Grantham American?"

"Yes. Then I guess that's why people are friendly with me."

He smiled, which caused Mandy's cheeks to warm up against her will again. Being in this reality is like meeting a lot of her favorite actors. And this occasion was no different. Only she couldn't gush over how well Dan plays Matthew because he's only Matthew here, not Dan.

"Almost there," she heard him say.

She looked out the window and saw Downton in all its glory. Then she looked at back at Matthew.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said. "I'm such a numbskull. I didn't even ask your name when you knew mine."

"Oh." She didn't realize it, either. She was too absorbed with meeting him. "It's Mandy. Mandy DeMont."

"Pleasure, Miss DeMont."

He held out his hand and she took it, and immediately noticed how soft and warm it was. At the touch of his hand, her heart sped into overdrive and she felt tingles where his hand touched hers. He held her hand in his, not shaking it. She stared at their hands, and then up at him. Their eyes met and didn't leave one another until the driver said that they were arriving. Mandy quickly took her hand back, the tingles still there.

The car stopped and—Mandy held in a gasp—Thomas was there waiting to open the door! What would he think when he sees her in there with Matthew? Her heart pounded at her ribs in alarm. She grabbed the box, ready to face her new boyfriend as the Crawley family waited, along with Mr. Carson. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Thomas opened the door and Matthew got out. Mandy could already see the looks on the family's faces, especially Mary's. Mandy stayed in the car for a moment, then Matthew beckoned her out. As she slid out with the box, Thomas's eyes widened.

"Hi," she whispered to him. His mouth turned into a flat line.

"Why is the American maid with you, Matthew?" Mary asked.

Matthew looked back at Mandy, then at Mary again. "Oh. I saw her on the road struggling with the box of ingredients for dinner tonight. I asked her if she needed a lift back."

"That was very kind of you, Matthew," Lady Grantham said. She looked at Mandy, her fellow American. "You can go through the man entryway and on to the servants' hall, Mandy."

Mandy made a little curtsy. "Thank you, Your Ladyship."

"Thomas, help her with the box, please," Lady Grantham said.

"Yes, M'Lady," he said and took the box from Mandy.

Mandy passed Sybil and Edith on the way in, Edith giving her a questionable look, and Sybil smiling at her. Mr. Carson gave her a look as well, and a raised eyebrow.

"Awkward," she muttered.

She looked back briefly at the family and saw that Matthew was looking right at her with those enchanting blue eyes of his. Her heart jumped and she looked back. Once inside and no one around, Thomas leaned near Mandy and said, "Should've let me go with you. Mr. Crawley wouldn't have had to pick you up."

"Yes, but he would've stopped anyway if he saw us. He's nice like that. Plus, I was fine, and he just helped me. It's just as he said."

Thomas huffed through his nose in jealousy. He should have nothing to worry about, though. Matthew is going to get engaged to Mary soon.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Hairpin

**Chapter 6 – The Hairpin**

Mandy sat at her little desk in her room as she and Anna were getting ready for bed the following night, her fire orange hair curling down a little passed her shoulders. She studied the hair pin that Anna gave her her first day.

"Something wrong?" Anna asked behind her.

"No, but… look at the pin you gave me when I first came here."

Anna stood behind her to her and examined the pin. "It's a little bent."

"Yeah… because of what happened with Mr. Northerland. When he slammed me into the cabinet's, I felt the pin dig into my scalp. It probably bent in the process." She dropped it on the top of the desk like it was a rat. "I honestly don't want to even look at it because it reminds me of what happened that night. Are there any other pins in the livery?"

Anna put her hands on the back of the chair Mandy sat in. "Well, you could look tomorrow and see, but I think that was the last one. Mrs. Hughes always means to get more, but it never happens because other things are on her mind."

Mandy sighed in frustration and shoved the little metal trinket off her desk and it landed somewhere on the wooden floor with a clank. "Maybe I'll just wear my hair down and get scolded by Mr. Carson. If I continue to have that think in my hair, it will constantly remind me of what happened with that troll of a man."

"Wear your hair down and get the attention from all the hall boys?" Anna asked slyly. "Is that what you really want? That hair of yours is quite the spectacle."

"I have to do something."

Anna tapped her fingers against the wood of the chair, thinking. "Maybe on your time off tomorrow, we can make a trip into the village and we can pick you up a new one, as well as a few for the storage."

Mandy smiled at the thought of going back into that cute village again. "I would like that. And we can have lunch there, too, at the pub."

"Maybe you could ask Thomas to come along?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"I could. It would be nice to go on an outing with him."

"So I take it your opinion has changed with him, then?"

"Yes, vastly."

"That's good to hear." She left Mandy's chair. "Well, we best be getting to bed."

"Alright." She stood up and eyed the pin on the floor near the door. She can't wait to get a new hair pin. She'll have to throw that one out.

The two women went to bed, and the next morning, Mandy walked into the servant's hall and her gaze immediately landed on Thomas as it usually did. She wanted to sit directly across from him, but Mrs. O'Brien prevented her from doing so. She sat down near the end with the other maids. Her body tingled with excitement at possibly going into town again. She eyed Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes at the head of the table. She'll follow Mr. Carson to his office after breakfast and ask.

The oatmeal seemed rather bland, but only because Mandy was used to putting cinnamon and sugar in it. She missed the little luxuries of home, not including her phone that desperately wanted to use to take pictures and document everything that she was going through. If only.

The first bell rang, and everyone stood up. Mandy was one of the first, aside from Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes, and headed out the door with a couple of the hall boys. She stood in front of Mr. Carson's door right after he shut it. She heard him and Mrs. Hughes converse in there.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She turned and found Thomas standing there. "Oh, Thomas. I just wanted to ask Mr. Carson if I could go into town for a short time today. I want to get some new hairpins for the livery."

"Maybe I can go with you."

"I want you to. I'll ask. Just a minute."

She turned and knocked on the door and Mr. Carson said to come in. When she went into the small office, she saw Mrs. Hughes standing next to the desk. Mr. Carson sat in the chair behind it.

"What is it, Mandy?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"Well, I was just wondering if I and a few of the other servants and I could go into the village today. I need to get a couple of things, and Anna and Thomas want to go, too, so…"

"I'm afraid Anna is going to be very busy today, as will Thomas, William, Daisy," Mrs. Hughes said. Mandy looked at Mr. Carson.

"I'm afraid today isn't a good day to go into the village. If it was just you, I wouldn't mind it."

Mandy thought a moment. She _really _wanted to get rid of this bent pin in her hair that was poking into her head, giving her memories of that horrible experience. "Um… then I'll just go. And I can pick up some more hair pins, Mrs. Hughes."

"Oh, that would be lovely," she said. "I always mean to get more. Here." She reached over to a small table and took a few coins out of tin box and gave them to her. "Use these and just hand me the change when you get back."

She took the coins. "I'll do that. When will it be okay for me to leave?"

"Ten o'clock would be fine," Mr. Carson said. "Make sure to be back by noon when lunch starts."

"Okay. Thank you."

Mandy left the two, and came out the door and faced both Thomas and Anna.

"I'm sorry," Anna said. "I wish I could go with you."

"Looks like Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes favors you, Mandy," Thomas said, then muttered, "They're not the only ones."

Both Anna and Mandy laughed at that. Anna was the only one of the staff who knew of her and Thomas's relationship, and Thomas was alright with her knowing since they had a decent relationship, and didn't have to worry about her judging and blabbing to everyone since Downton was a place of gossip.

"Well, I like walks alone to the village, so I'll be fine," Mandy said.

"Enjoy yourself then," Anna said. "How long will you be gone?"

"Only two hours. At least, that's how long Mr. Carson gave me."

"Golly, that was generous of him."

"A little too generous," Thomas commented. "I told you that they favor you more than anyone else."

"Well, being favored has its perks. So, a little before ten, I'm going to go change, then leave."

She left the both of them and once ten o'clock came around, walked out into the sunny spring day, and walked down the country lane to the village. Once she reached the main village square, she looked around at the shops. She realized that she didn't ask which shop to get the pins in. She looked around at the shops around the square, but only found pubs, markets, and residences. No jewelry shop. Where would it be?

"Dang it," she said. "I'll have to ask around."

She asked someone, but they weren't sure. She walked around a bit more through the streets as a warm wind blew. This reminded her of the older part of her own hometown, Carlsbad. It was build in the late 1800s, and parts of the town were built with English architecture. Her chest tightened, missing her family. She wondered what they were up to. She wanted to see them, yet she wanted to stay in the Downton world. How much time has passed at home since she arrived? She hasn't thought about the passage of time until now. She could've been gone a minute or even a year for all she knew.

"How much longer am I going to be here?" she asked herself as she passed a tall tree on the side of the road. She reached the square again and stopped a blonde young man who looked a little older than herself, and who was reletively handsome.

"Excuse me," she said, "where is the nearest jewelry shop?"

The young man's eyebrow rose in a suggestively manner. "Well, I am not sure, miss. Maybe I'll tell ya if it's not a wedding ring you're lookin' for." He winked at her.

"Well, no, but um… thank you anyway."

She walked away from the man. _No more asking men for directions anywhere._

Finding a bench in the grass near a tree, and facing the side of some shop or business, she sat down and sighed. "I suppose I'll just go back empty-handed. I'm running out of time."

She sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the warm sunlight. She didn't have her hat on again, just her lavender blouse, and her floor-length blue skirt. She noticed movement in the corner of her eye, but she didn't think a thing of it, thinking it was a random person walking by. The person got closer, and she looked up. She jumped and let out a gasp when she saw Matthew Crawley walking up to her! He heart immediately started pounding.

"Miss DeMont," he said, and she stood up, smiling at him.

"Mr. Crawley. It's nice to see you again."

"And the same to you. Do you have business in town?"

"I just came to run a little errand for Mrs. Hughes."

"I see. No boxes of ingredients, I hope."

She chuckled, absentmindedly putting loose strands of hair behind her ear. "No, no. I just need to find a place that sells hairpins. I forgot to ask the name, and the villagers were really no help, so…"

"Oh. Well, I know a place. Right next door to my place of work, actually."

"Really? Where do you work?"

He pointed to the building they were closest to. "This one right here."

Mandy racked her brain, and realized that this building _was_ familiar from the show. How could she have missed that, too? "Oh, okay. Would you mind showing me to the jewelry shop?"

"I'd be delighted to."

They walked on and she noticed Matthew glance at her a couple of times. He said, "I find it rather funny that we seem to meet outside of Downton and not on the inside of it."

She nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, I thought the same thing. I thought meeting you on a country road was really funny. Of all places, right?"

"Right."

"I just don't get upstairs that often as a maid. I'm mainly up there in the mornings and after meals, when everyone is in the other room. I rarely get to see the family."

"I see. Well, I hope in future, you will be working upstairs more often."

Surprised, she looked at him. Was that a… pick-up line? No, no way. He was just being his charming self.

"Here it is," he said, and she snapped out of it and looked at a shop with necklaces, rings, and hair pieces displayed in the window. They didn't look new, but were still nice.

"Wow, they're so pretty," Mandy gushed, looking at everything in the window.

"They are," he agreed. "It's a second-hand store. I figured since you have a low budget, you would want to check a place like this."

She gave him a gracious smile. "Thank you, Mr. Crawley. I don't know how I missed this place while walking around."

He nodded his head and smiled in return. "You're indeed welcome." He went and held the door open. "After you."

She walked up to the door and met his eyes before she went in. Be still her heart—those eyes looked so incredibly blue in the sunlight. She blinked and looked away and went into the little store. The owner greeted them. Matthew told them what they were looking for, and the older man pointed them to an area that stocked nothing but hair pieces.

"The hairpins you are looking for are right there," he said, pointing. "Help yourself."

Mandy eyed all the hairpins, noticing that a lot of them had flowers and stars on the end, and were bronze-colored. A poke from the one she had in her hair reminded her that she needed one for herself. Matthew noticed her wince.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just the hairpin I have in my hair right now is bent and poking into my head. I need to get a new one, along with a few for Mrs. Hughes."

"I see."

He stood next to her and looked at the assortment on the counter. She ever noticed his presence—his sweet cologne and body heat wreaked havoc with her insides. Matthew picked up a pin with a pearl on the end of it, with silver and green diamond embellishment that looked like a flower around the pearl.

"How about this one?" he asked, and extended it to her.

Mandy looked at it and smiled. "That's beautiful. I love the pearl on it."

He handed it to her and she admired the gold color and the embellishment on the end. If she actually lived during this time, she would definitely own a lot of pins that looked like this one. When she goes home—whenever that is—she's ordering some of these things online. She examined the pin a little more. She saw the price on a little tag hanging from it by string and made a face.

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"The price. It's above my limit."

"I see." She handed it him and he stared at Mandy for a few moments as she browsed the other hairpins on the counter in holders. "Then let me buy it for you."

Her heart jumped at that proposition. "Buy it for me? Oh, no, that's okay. There are other ones here."

She looked at the other pins, her heart racing. Matthew Crawley wants to buy her a piece of jewelry! _Her!_ A house maid in the house of his future fiancé! That had bad written all over it.

"I insist," he said. "Think of it as a gift of a new friendship."

She stared at him, wondering how she was going to respond. She put her hand on her bun and felt the pin as it again jabbed her scalp. "Um, okay. Thank you, Mr. Crawley."

He went and bought it as she looked at a little container of plain bronze pins that had small flowers on the end, much like the one that was in her hair. She looked at the price on a tag connected to the little box. She could get five of them with the money she had. Perfect! She took five of them and turned to find Matthew looking at her smirking, and holding up the pin. She looked at it for a moment, wondering if she should really take, then met his gaze again. Her will was not strong enough. She took it.

"Thank you, again."

"My pleasure."

She turned and found a mirror on the wall. She pulled her own pin out and her orange curls fell down passed her shoulders. She pulled her hair back, twisted it into a bun, and slid the new pin in. She touched up the hairdo a bit and turned a little to face Matthew. He stood there gazing at her, his mouth tilted into a cute half-smile. The look in his blue eyes made her heart pound hard and she felt heat travel from her neck to her temple. No man has ever looked at her in _that_ kind of way before. Not even Thomas, or other guys she's dated before.

"Like it?" he asked.

"I do. Thank you." She looked at a clock on the wall. "Oh, gosh, I have to get back to Downton. I have 'til noon to get back."

"Let me take you."

She was about to say it was okay, but she only had fifteen minutes, and the walk back takes half-an-hour. If she took a car, she would get there in ten minutes. She didn't have a choice. "That would be great, thank you."

They exited the shop, and as they did so, Mandy happened to hear the owner mutter that she and "the handsome young man" made a lovely couple. She willed her cheeks not to heat up again. On the road, Mandy looked out the window of the car at the green scenery going by, as well as a few houses and cattle. She tried not to look at Matthew. She knew that every time she did, her female emotions would get the better of her, and she would fall for him hard and fast. It happened with Thomas. She thought about when she was done putting her hair up just a few minutes ago in the shop. Was Matthew checking her out?

_Psht. Of course he was. Men here love red-heads._

"Beautiful area, isn't it?" he asked, and she continued gazing out the window.

"It is. It reminds me of home."

"Tell me about your home."

She smiled, thoughts of her hometown coming to her, as well as the surrounding hill and mountains. "Well… it's very green. We have mountains everywhere, and all of them are absolutely covered with evergreen trees. Washington is called the Evergreen State for that reason. We also have wide rivers running through those mountains."

"It sounds enchanting."

She made the mistake of looking at him. His _blue eyes_ are enchanting! "Yes… and there are a few volcanoes."

He shifted in his seat a little, his brows raised. "Volcanoes?"

"Yes, but they're extinct."

"That's a relief, then." He paused for a moment, then asked, "How about your family? I'll bet they miss you like mad."

She missed _them_ like mad. She didn't know if they knew she was gone. What lie could she tell him? "Yes, they wrote me last week. My parents and two older brothers wish I was there."

"You're the youngest, then?"

"Yes. But I look up to my older brothers Henry and James."

"Makes me wish I had siblings."

_Oh, yeah. He doesn't, does he?_ "They're not all that they're cracked out to be. Sometimes I want to hug them, and sometimes I want to murder them."

He laughed. "Sounds like fun to me. So, you came to England just for work?"

"Yes. My mom thought it would be good for me to do some traveling. A _lot_ of traveling."

He laughed again. "Yes, that was quite the arduous journey, wasn't it?"

She felt her heart sink to her stomach. She hated lying to him. And to everyone. "Yes, it was."

"Did you expect to work at Downton?"

"No, not at all. I just… I heard word in the village that there was a post open."

He nodded as they neared the Downton gates. "Did you leave a lad back home?"

Her cheeks heated and she fiddled with her little blue handbag. She knew what he meant, and she sure couldn't say anything about Thomas. "No, I didn't."

A smile crossed his lips, and Mandy refused to guess what it meant. She looked ahead and noticed them enter the Downton property. "Um, could you let me out here? I don't want to cause a scene like the last time."

"Alright, good idea."

The car stopped and Mandy slide out onto the pathway leading to the house. "Thank you again for the ride. And for the pin."

"You're indeed welcome. Good day."

"Yes, have a good day."

The car sped off and Mandy watched after it. She felt the pin in her hair with her fingers. Was Matthew Crawley… interested in her? She shook her head. No. Definitely not. He's getting engaged to Mary. But men don't just buy hair pins—pretty ones like the one in her hair—for just any girl. She Mandy sighed. "Don't think too much about it."

She walked on back and made it back a little after noon. Good thing Mr. Carson was busy with other things to notice. But someone else did. Thomas saw her in the hallway from the stairs and came up to her. "You're finally back," he said. "You're late."

"I know. What Mr. Carson doesn't know won't hurt him."

Mrs. Hughes saw Mandy and told her to quickly get changed because there were things to do. Her stomach growled. She never had lunch.

"Well, I'll see you around," Mandy said, giving Thomas a smile, which he returned. When she walked passed him, he suddenly caught hold of her arm.

"Hang on," he said, and kept her turned around so he could examine the back of her head. "That's a new pin in your hair."

Her heart jumped, and she imagined Mr. Crawley hand it to her. "Um… yeah, I went to the village to buy more pins, didn't I? I bought this with my own money at this cute little shop in the village. The same with these other pins I have to put away for Mrs. Hughes."

"I see."

_Oh, no. Does he sense that I'm lying to him?_ She turned around to face him. "Do you like the pin?"

"I suppose."

_I suppose_? Well, there's Thomas's personality for you. Or… no. He couldn't have sensed that it was from another man. A man who he knows about. It wouldn't make any sense if he knew that right away. Maybe she was just being paranoid.

"Well, I hope you come to like it," she said. "Now I have to get going on the chores, or I may get skinned alive."

She walked away, hoping and praying that Thomas didn't sense anything.


	7. Chapter 7 - Accusation

_Some of that Downton Abbey drama plays into this chapter a little. I was always a fan of that drama._

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Accusation**

What was with that look on his face? He at least smirked when she entered the room, but this time… he didn't even look up at her. What was going on?

She sat down across and a few people down the table from Thomas, and Daisy leaned over on her right and poured her some water. She lingered there for a moment. Mandy turned her head when the girl had not moved for a good ten seconds.

"I'm sorry," Daisy said. "I'm just admiring that hairpin in your hair. It's beautiful."

Mandy noticed Thomas look up from his porridge and glance at her with that same expression he greeted her with when she walked into the room. Something was up, and it had to do with the hairpin. After he saw it in her hair when she arrived back from the village, he didn't speak to her and didn't say goodnight when everyone was off to bed.

"Thank you, Daisy. I got it in the village."

The look on Thomas's face turned grim. Why?

Breakfast commenced, and the first bell soon rang. Thomas bolted up and was the first one out of the room. Mandy maneuvered through the maids and hall boys leaving the room as well, and she made it out to the hallway only to see that Thomas practically ran up the stairs leading to the main entry corridor to the house. She let out a sigh in defeat. Something definitely wasn't right.

Anna appeared next to Mandy in the hallway as their co-workers bustled about. Mandy never told Anna about who she got the pin from. She shouldn't tell her—or anyone for that matter—but she needed to get it off her chest at some point.

"Is everything alright?" Anna asked. "Thomas seems to be in one of his moods, which he hasn't been in since he and you started a relationship."

"I know."

"Do you know what's the matter with him?"

Mandy pursed her lips as she stared at the stairs. "I… think so."

"What?"

"Ladies, off to work."

Mrs. Hughes passes them and gave them a look. "Yes, Mrs. Hughes," Anna said, then whispered to Mandy, "Let's talk later, alright?"

"Alright."

The two separated and went about their chores. As Mandy folded the clean sheets that needed to be put back on the maids' beds, she thought about what on earth she would do if people found out about Matthew buying her the hairpin. Should she even tell Anna? Even if she was trust-worty? She groaned. She ached to tell _someone_. This was huge for her—her celebrity crush giving her a present. Even though he really wasn't Dan Stevens, it shouldn't matter. He looked like him, and she likes Matthew as a character.

An hour passed, and Mandy hustled to find Anna. She was done with the folding, and it felt as if she was going to burst. She opened the door to the shoe polishing room and found Anna in there, polishing a ladies' shoe. Anna saw her and smiled, and about said something but noticed Mandy's expression. Mandy knew her face was flushed since her heart was pounding a hundred miles a minute, pumping blood into her cheeks.

"Mandy, my, you look rather flustered," she commented.

"Um… Anna, there's something I need to say, and promise to tell no one. If you do, then all heck will break loose, and I'm as good as gone."

Anna put down the shoe she was polishing. "Golly, must be something pretty big." A look of realization hit her face. "Oh, this is about why Thomas is suddenly so grim."

"Yeah… Geez, if anyone finds this out… especially Lady Mary…"

"Lady Mary? Why?"

Mandy came up close to her and said in a low tone so no one outside of the room could hear, "You know that pin I showed you? The one with the pearl? This one?" She turned and showed her.

"Yes, the one you bought in the village."

She turned back around to face her. "Well…" She fiddled with her apron anxiously. "I didn't exactly buy it. Someone else did for me. As a gift. And… I think Thomas suspects something. I don't know how, but he most likely does. He's never in a foul mood without a reason."

Anna stood there and thought for a moment, pausing her polishing. "Does he think another man bought it for you?"

"I think so, I don't know. But like I said... I don't know how he could've found out. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." She leaned in a bit more, close to Anna, and whispered, "Anna, if Lady Mary finds out who gave it to me, I'm done for, and if Thomas finds out, his heart will break, and he'll be meaner than he ever was before."

Anna gave her a confused look. "Who bought it for you, then?"

Mandy's sweaty hands bunched up her apron in nervousness. She revealed, "Mr. Crawley."

"Mr. Crawley?" she gasped, shocked. "Mr. Matthew Crawley?"

"Yes. I met him in the village and he pointed me to the jewelry store since I was a numskull and forgot to ask which store to go to before I left. He came in the shop with me, saw the pin, and insisted that I get it, only I didn't have the money. So he bought it for me."

Anna stared at her, her brown eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

Mandy nodded solemnly. "Yes. And I wish I wasn't. Thomas may suspect something, and if Lady Mary finds out that the man who she's in love with, and possibly might marry, gave a piece of jewelry to another woman—a maid, no less—she'll speak it to the whole family. I'll get thrown out, and her future with Matthew will be caput."

Anna's mouth moved, but nothing came out. Then, "Um… Okay." She took hold of Mandy's arms and looked her dead in the eyes. "I won't say a word of this, and neither will you. Do you understand?"

"I wouldn't say a word if it meant I could keep my job and Thomas happy. But that's going down the drain, too, since he vacated the room at lightning speed after breakfast today."

"The man can hold a grudge, can't he?" She patted her arms. "Go talk to him. Reassure him of your feelings."

Mandy nodded again, knowing she had to do it. "Okay."

* * *

The next time Mandy caught sight of Thomas was when they passed each other on the second floor near the bedrooms a little before dinnertime. She was asked to retrieve a vase of flowers up there that was used for dinner. As she was about to pick up the vase full of the colorful flower arrangement from the small table in the hallway, she saw Thomas walk down the hall from the other direction. He saw her, but he put his head up in the proper manner, which meant he wasn't going to say a thing. When he passed her, she whirled around, forgetting about the flowers.

"Thomas." He stopped. She imagined him purse his lips. She walked up to him, determined. "Thomas, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He turned to face her and she remembered how captivating his faint blue eyes were. "We have work to do, Mandy."

"I know. Just for a minute."

"Alright. Go on."

He stood dignified, and somewhat impatiently. She said, fiddling with her apron again, which was wrinkled from the last time she fiddled with it, "Well… to start off, why have you been avoiding me?"

He stared a her for a moment as her eyes pleaded with him. He huffed through his nose. "Fine, if you must know, I'm jealous out of my mind."

"Jealous?"

He stood closer, his gaze glaring and serious. "Who did you get the pin from?"

She knew it. She knew that he suspected something. "I told you that I bought it myself."

"I know for a fact that you don't have any money. There's no way you could afford it."

"It was second-hand, so I could."

He stared at her for a moment, his brows pushing together. She prayed that he believed her. He suddenly turned and started walking down the hallway. "We have to get back to work."

"I love you, Thomas."

He stopped. She has never told a guy that before, and she certainly didn't plan to confess her love for Thomas that quickly, but her pounding heart and her shear desire for him to be happy overcame her. She noticed his hands ball into fists against his sides.

"Thomas..." she began in a pleading tone, "do you really think I would go off with another man when I have you? Do you think I would let another man flirt with me, let alone buy me something? No. You're the only man I see, and have since the moment I came here. Heck, you were the first man I saw when I came to Downton Abbey." He still stood there, silent. "Thomas, say something."

He turned and took a few steps up to her. "You serious?".

"Yes. It killed me that you didn't want to talk to me since yesterday."

"You really love me?"

She stared at his hopeful blue eyes, the whites of which were turning red. She said softly, "I do. I love everything about you. I…"

He suddenly took her by the shoulders and kissed her. She had to take a step back because of the force of him leaning into her, but her mouth didn't leave his. Her legs nearly gave out because of the emotions which were running a muck through her. His kisses seemed to make her lose herself completely and go off into another world. He drew away after moving his mouth on hers once more, and he smirked. Mandy let off an inner sigh of relief, glad that he wasn't angry with her anymore.

"I've never said this to anyone," he began in a low tone "and it goes against my nature, but… I love you, too. A woman. I never knew it was possible for me."

She tried to process that for a moment. A man has never confessed his love for her before, and she has dreamed about what it would be like. She certainly wasn't expecting _this_.

"So… there's nothing going on between you and Mr. Crawley?"

Her heart jumped to her throat, and her pulse rose in fear. What could she say to him that would sound convincing? "Mr. Crawley? No way possible. He took me home that day, but nothing after that. You know he'll most likely marry Lady Mary."

He nodded. "Yes. What a relief."

Footsteps were heard down the hallway, and the two immediately separated. They turned and saw Mary herself walk up, dressed in an elegant plum-purple evening dress. Mandy looked at Thomas once, then went on down the hallway, wanting to avoid an awkward situation.

"My Lady," she said with a small head bow as she passed Mary.

"Hold on a moment," Mary said and Mandy stopped. Panic seized her. Did she just see what happened with her and Thomas? Did she hear anything?

She turned and noticed that Thomas was gone. "Yes, My Lady?"

"I wonder if you could help me with a little something. Could you come with me to my room?"

To her room? Mary has never asked her anything before, or even talked to her for that matter.

"Yes, My Lady." She followed Mary to her elegant bedroom with a four-poser bed. "What can I do for you, My Lady?" she asked, her hands clasped in front of her and standing near the bed.

Mary sat down at her vanity desk and gazed at herself in the mirror attached to the back of it. "Since Anna is busy at the moment, and I can't get another lady's maid in here, I was wondering if you might help me to get ready for dinner."

Mandy's mouth opened, surprised. "Me, My Lady?"

"Yes, you." She turned around to face her and smiled. "All you need to do is help me with this hair of mine. I understand from Anna that you are good at placing hairpins."

"Um, yes, I've had practice since I've been here."

"Well, then. This will be more practice."

Mary beckoned her over with a gracious smile and Mandy did as she asked and wove her fingers in Mary's hair. Mandy noticed her beautiful jewelry, and her hair pins in her open jewelry box. Some of them had pearls on them like hers. It made her wonder where hers came from. She picked up one hairpin that had a single diamond on the end of it, and slid it in Mary's hair. She fixed the bun and let a few strand of dark hair dangle near Mary's neck for an elegant look. Mary turned her head back and forth a couple of times, assessing Mandy's work.

"Not bad." She turned and smiled up at Mandy. "Thank you, Mandy. You really are quite talented. Maybe I will ask you to do my hair again."

"Thank you, May Lady," she said with a little curtsy.

"You may go now. No doubt Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson are wondering where you ran off to."

"Yes."

Mandy did another foot curtsy and left the room. "That was strange…" she muttered as she went to retrieve that vase full of flowers, and then headed downstairs to the dining room to place it on the elegantly decorated table.

* * *

The next morning after the family had breakfast, Mr. Carson came in and everyone who was in the servant's hall stood.

"Before I get to today's events," he began, "Miss DeMont, you are wanted in the drawing room. Lady Mary has asked for you."

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, Anna with a look of concern, and Thomas with a look of alarm. What could Mary want this time?

"Why do you suppose you were called?" Daisy asked.

"I have no idea," Mandy said. She has kept her mouth shut regarding the odd occurance of doing Lady Mary's hair the evening before.

"Well, let's not let Lady Mary wait," Mrs. Hughes said. "Off you go now."

"Lady Mary has requested that you come as well," Mr. Carson said to her as Mandy stood up.

People in the room started to talk. They knew it was serious when Mrs. Hughes was involved.

"Well, let's go then," Mrs. Hughes said, and she and Mandy left the room, Mandy making a quick glance at Thomas. He read her thoughts. Mary _did_ see them in the hallway last night! But why would she want to talk to just Mandy about it and not Thomas? Why would she even bud in in the first place?

Heart pounding in anticipation, Mandy followed Mrs. Hughes up the stairs, and they eventually entered the drawing room and saw Mary, Edith, Sybil, and Lady Grantham there sitting on sofas. What was going on? Mandy felt her hands numb up.

"You asked for us, M'Lady," Mrs. Hughes said to Mary, and Mary, dressed in a light blue day dress, stood up and stood prim and proper.

"Yes, I did. I want to report a theft."

"A theft, M'Lady?" Mrs. Hughes said, a little shocked.

"Yes."

"Mary, do you really think this is necessary?" Lady Grantham asked.

"Of course, Mamma. When someone steals something from me, justice needs to be served."

"What do you mean, Mary?" Sybil asked. "Surly you don't think…"

"I do." She looked at Mandy in her stuffy way. "Our new American housemaid stole from me last night. A hairpin."

Mandy stared at her in shock, as did the other three women in the room. Her stomach rolled over and she felt like she was going to be sick. Mary was blaming her for what? Theft? She surely touched her hairpins because she helped put one in for her, but she didn't _take_ any of them!

"Surely you are mistaken, M'Lady," Mrs. Hughes said cautiously. "Mandy is one of our most trustworthy maids, next to Anna. She wouldn't do such a thing."

"Really?" Mary asked haughtily. "Then how do you explain my missing hairpin? It was a favorite of mine. I don't mean to be cross, but it was very important to me, you understand."

Mrs. Hughes looked at a very nervous, yet annoyed, Mandy. "Mandy, is this true?"

Mandy, her heart hammering and her cheeks hot, took a deep breath through her nose and let it out, trying her hardest not to let her irritation with Mary slip. "I can assure you all that I didn't take anything. Lady Mary simply asked me to help her fix her hair with a hairpin last night. I only touched the one that I put in her hair."

"And you stole another pin from me when I wasn't looking," Mary said. "One with a pearl on the end."

Sybil stood up and went over to her sister. "Mary, don't you think you're going too far? You probably just misplaced it." She gestured a hand towards Mandy. "Look at how shaken up she is. A girl in that state wouldn't have stolen anything."

Mandy let a small smile appear, despite what she was feeling at the moment. Sybil has always been her favorite of the Crawley sisters. She was so nice and sympathetic.

"Some people can be great actors." Mary quipped.

"Mary," Lady Grantham chided. "Don't be so harsh."

"Check her, then, Mamma. Check the hairpin that she's wearing now, even."

Mandy's heart pounded with fear. Her pin had a pearl on it! What's she going to do? Everyone's going to think she's a thief! And worse, it was from Matthew, Mary's future husband!

"Give it up, Mary," Sybil said. "Please. This isn't like you at all."

"There's only one way to resolve this," Lady Grantham said, then looked at Mandy and said kindly, "Mandy, will you please show us your hairpin?"

Mandy gulped and put a shaky hand up to her bun and felt the pin. She slowly pulled it out and her curly orange hair fell down to her shoulders out of the maid's hairpiece. She held out the pin and everyone in the room gasped. Aside from Mary.

"Mandy," Mrs. Hughes gasped, shocked.

"What did I tell you?" Mary said with a hint of snobbery. "That is my pin."

Mandy wanted to lash out at Mary, but knew that would get her into more trouble than she was already in, so she said instead, with difficulty and with tears stinging her eyes, "I got this in the village when I went to get hairpins for Mrs. Hughes. I swear it."

"She's right," Mrs. Hughes said. "I have the pins to prove that she was in the village."

"But do you have proof that she bought that one as well?" Mary asked.

"I got it in the village, I promise," Mandy said, her voice cracking on the last word. "I would never steal from you, My Lady. Why would I do that when everyone has treated me so well here? Why would I risk being kicked out?"

"This is quite enough," Lady Grantham said in a firm voice. "Mrs. Hughes, you and Mandy may go. We are sorry for the trouble."

Mrs. Hughes led Mandy out of the room and they walked on through the front sitting room to the door leading down to the servants' hall. "Now you know to wear the normal hair pins, instead of fancy ones you buy in the village," she said.

"Yes, I know that now." She looked at the housekeeper, eyes wide and hopeful. "So, you don't think I'm guilty?"

"I don't know what I think. But I'll tell you that this will be looked into farther because Lady Mary isn't one to let things go."

_Mary, that conniving witch. _Why was she blaming Mandy for stealing? When did she even notice Mandy's pin close enough to see that it had a pearl on it? This was something worthy of Thomas before he met Mandy and stopped with the bullying and scheming. He's even left Mr. Bates alone. What was Mary doing? There was something in that evil look she gave her for sure.

There had to be.


	8. Chapter 8 - What is this? CSI?

**Chapter 8 – What is this? CSI?**

Mandy has never been the center of attention, not at school, or at home since she was the youngest. She wasn't used to everyone in one room talking about her with her sitting there among them. It was unnerving. Her interview with Mary was the main topic of conversation at dinner, and Mandy wanted to shrink in her seat and hide.

"Surely Mandy hasn't stolen anything," William said as he ate a piece of bread, and a few of the other maids and hall boys agreed.

"Of course not. Lady Mary's scheming something for sure," said Daisy, pouring water for everyone.

"She definitely is," Mandy said as she swirled around her beef stew with her spoon, not hungry for it. "I didn't do anything, so I don't know why she's doing it."

"I _will not_ tolerate any ill speaking of Lady Mary, or any one of the members in the family," Mr. Carson said hotly. "Is that understood?"

Everyone became silent for a moment, then Daisy asked as she sat down across from Mandy after pouring everyone water, "Did you really get that pin in the village?"

"I did," said Mandy, eyeing Thomas sitting down the table from her, and who took a spoonful of his stew. Her heart sank a bit as another lie escaping her lips. "I thought it was beautiful, so I bought it."

"And you won't be wearing it while you're on duty," said Mrs. Hughes as if she were speaking to her own daughter.

"Yes, I know," Mandy said.

She looked at Thomas again. She really needs to talk to him. He may suspect that she lied to him, and now, he might think she's a thief! Luckily, once dinner was through, she was able to catch him in the hallway near the stairs when everyone was busy with their own duties.

"Do you think I'm guilty?" she asked him. He folded his arms and cocked his head.

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Of course I'm not! I wouldn't do anything that would risk me getting kicked out. _Especially_ now that…" Someone walked by them. She leaned in and whispered, "Now that I have you. I wouldn't risk anything to leave you."

And it was true. She really _did_ care about him and wanted him to be happy. And he _was_ happy, at least a bit more, people noticed. But what will happen when she suddenly wakes up from all this? That'll kill him.

Thomas stared at her long and hard, and opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Carson walked up and ordered them to get going on the evening chores. Mandy leaned in and whispered to Thomas, "It's true. I wouldn't risk anything. Mary's up to something."

She turned and walked down the hallway, knowing Thomas watched her as she went. What did he really think? Did he think she was guilty?

* * *

The next morning as the sunlight shined through the windows, Mandy walked through the main entry corridor of the house, near the stairs. She had a bouquet of brilliant yellow flowers that were going to be set at the luncheon table. Since the flowers were blocking her view, she couldn't see directly in front of her.

"Mandy?"

Mandy moved the flowers out of the way a bit so she could see who addressed her. "Oh," she said when she saw pretty Sybil standing there, wearing a lavender blouse and long grey skirt. "Hello, My Lady."

"Mandy, may I have a word?"

A word? Meaning she wanted to talk to her? "Okay."

They stood near the entrance of the stairs, and Mandy held the vase of flowers in such a way that it gave her a good view of Sybil. "What can I do for you, My Lady?" Mandy asked her.

"Oh, I'm not asking for anything, I just want to speak to you about Mary. I just want to say to not worry too much about this situation with that missing pin. We'll find it eventually, and you'll be set free of the charges against you."

_Gosh, is this CSI or something?_ "Thank you, My Lady. And it's like I said yesterday—I didn't steal a thing. I really got that pin in the village."

Sybil set a hand on her arm lightly and gave her a gentle smile. "I believe you."

"Thank you. You're really sweet."

Sybil chuckled embarrassingly at that. "Oh, thank you. You're so nice." She squeezed her arm a little, and Mandy was comforted by her gentle eyes. "I hope we can be friends."

"I hope so, too."

Sybil smiled, then walked on up the stairs, and Mandy was left with a light heart. Sybil seems to be the nicest out of the Crawley sisters, taking after her mother. She briefly imagined going shopping at the mall with Sybil. She chuckled. If only that could happen.

Mandy went on and entered the dining room where the luncheon was to take place. Sun shone through the windows, making the silverware and dishes on the table shine. She set the vase of flowers in the middle of the table and looked back at it, assessing her work.

"I'm getting good at this," she said with pride.

At that moment, voices were heard near the door to the room. One was Lord Grantham's. Knowing that a maid shouldn't be in any eating room with members of the family unless asked to, she frantically looked for another exit, but found none. She ran to a sofa over on the other side of the room and crouched behind it, shielding herself from who came in.

"Honestly, that daughter of mine…" Lord Grantham said. "I think she just does it just to entertain herself."

"What do you mean?"

Mandy's heart jumped. That was Matthew's voice!

"Mary's blaming one of the maids for stealing from her—a hairpin," Lord Grantham scoffed.

"A hairpin?"

Mandy peeked from behind the floral-printed sofa just enough to see the two men. Her brows rose. Matthew looked _good _in that gray suit.

"Yes, one with a pearl on it," Lord Grantham said. "That poor American maid always seems to be picked on. My wife told me about how Mary called both the maid and Mrs. Hughes in the drawing room and berated the poor girl until she was near tears."

Matthew pushed his brows together. "The American maid you said? Are you referring to Mandy?"

"Oh, you are acquainted with her?"

"Yes. I took her here that day when she brought back that box of ingredients."

"Oh yes, that's right." They both pulled chairs from the table and sat down, but faced the chairs to each other, with Matthew facing where Mandy was hiding. She had a clear view of his handsome face. "Well, the girl claims she got the pin in the village and vowed that she wouldn't steal from any one of us at the risk of getting sacked."

Matthew stared at Lord Grantham for a moment, and his mouth opened a little, realizing what he was talking about. He fidgeted in his seat and cleared his throat nervously. "Well, it makes sense. I mean…"

Mandy's heart pounded like a bongo drum. She prayed that he wouldn't say anything about him buying her the hairpin._ Please, no…_

"Wait, you said the pin had a pearl on it?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, why?"

_No! Matthew, don't!_

He touched his tie again, even though he already loosened it. "Oh, no reason. Um, as I was saying, the girl just started working here. She wouldn't do anything like that for sure."

"Yes, but we can never know, can we? I'm really fond of that maid, so I hope that Mary comes to her senses and lets this all go."

Matthew nodded, and he tightened the knot on his tie nervously. "I hope as well. But I fear that she can be quite convincing."

"Yes, we have to be careful of that. Now, about the paperwork I mentioned earlier..."

The two men started talking about the estate, and eventually left the room. Mandy stayed where she was crouched behind the sofa for a moment. Matthew knows now. He knows that the house is looking for the pin that _he_ gave to her.

_This is going to end badly..._

* * *

Mandy wished she had her smart phone and laptop, with access to Facebook, Netflix, Youtube… anything to distract herself from the whole house thinking that she was a hairpin-stealing thief. She's a good Christian girl—she didn't steal. The last time she stole something was when she was eight, and it was a her brother's left-over birthday candy that he said he didn't want. She had sneaked into her brother's room when he was downstairs and snatched a few mini Snickers. Since then, nothing.

Oh, how she wanted to see her family and use her technology!

"Why the long face?"

Mandy looked up at Anna, who just came into the shoe-polishing room. "Oh, nothing," Mandy said, polishing Mary's shoe—somewhat roughly.

"Easy," Anna said. "What's the matter?"

"It's just… I'm just homesick."

She came in and took Mary's other shoe and began polishing it. "It's understandable. Being so far away from home."

Anna had no idea just how far away form home Mandy was. "Yeah… I just miss my family and..." She couldn't use the word technology. "I just miss things I'm used to doing there. And after being accused of stealing that hairpin, I miss home more than ever."

"Maybe you should say something."

Mandy stared at Anna as if she grew an extra arm. "What? No! You know what will happen if I do."

"It will save everyone bustling about trying to solve this mystery."

"But it would ruin Matthew's chance with Mary. People will think that he has a thing for me when he was just being friendly."

Anna said nothing to that, and the two women continued polishing shoes as a couple of hall boys came in and out of the room, doing their chores. Someone else walked in. "Mandy," Mrs. Hughes said. "Mr. Carson and I would like to have a word."

Mandy exchanged worried glances with Anna, then looked at Mrs. Hughes. "Um, okay."

She left the shoes and followed Mrs. Hughes into Mr. Carson's office, where the man sat at his desk. He looked up at them as Mrs. Hughes shut the door. Mandy started to fiddle with her apron nervously, and her heart started pounding with fear. Did Matthew say something?!

"Miss DeMont," Mr. Carson began, then sighed in exasperation, like someone would before revealing bad news.

"Does this have to do with the hairpin?" Mandy asked suddenly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," he said, and Mandy's pulse rose higher. "Lady Mary is undeniably convinced that you stole her pin, and has convinced His Lordship of the same. I'm afraid she's insisting that you go."

Mandy's chest began to tighten, and her eyes stung. What? Lord Grantham just said a few hours before that he was fond of her and didn't want her to leave! "But it hasn't been proven yet. I can't be sacked without any proof."

"Indeed," Mr. Carson agreed.

"Both of you don't think I'm guilty, do you?"

"Of course we don't," Mrs. Hughes said kindly, standing next to Mandy.

"We will look into this a little more," Mr. Carson said. "We will go to the shop, ask the other staff, do anything we can do. Because…" He paused. "You are one the best we have on staff, and it would be a loss if you left."

She stared at him, then at Mrs. Hughes. She nodded in agreement. "Thank you, but… do you really need to go to the shop?"

Mr. Carson furrowed his brows. "And why not?"

"Because…" Because the owner would say that she was with a handsome blonde man with blue eyes, and said blonde young man was the person who bought her the pin. But would they think that was Matthew? "Um, nevermind. The shop would be a great place to start."

"I agree," Mr. Carson said. "Thomas can make the trip and ask."

"No!" Mandy suddenly said, and they both stared at her, startled. "I mean… maybe William? He was complaining earlier today that he wanted to go into the village and didn't have time to."

"Very well," Mr. Carson said. "You may go now. We will let you know when you are due to leave."

Mandy left the room. Gosh, that Mary. She's doing everything in her power to get rid her. But why? Her mother's American, so it's probably not for that reason. Was it because of Matthew? Did she fear that Mandy was getting to close to him?

"I guess I'll find out soon enough."


	9. Chapter 9 - Matthew's Confession

_Thank you for all the reviews so far! One of you mentioned how I should write about what Mandy thinks of the other characters, not just the main ones. Thank you **suzi**! I was wondering what I should add to the story since I was at a road block. This the perfect idea that can jump-start me back into my writing. =)_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Matthew's Confession**

Mandy watched as William left out the back door the next late morning to head to the village to ask that shop owner about the hairpin. What would be the use of stopping him, now that she is going to be kicked out of Downton? She looked around at all her new friends bustling about in the hallway of the servants' area. They will all think horrible things of her when they find out why she was kicked out. She brought her gaze back to the door, her heart hammering. She had to do something.

Moving passed her fellow workers, she ran out of the back door and saw William heading down the side path that led out of Dowton's property and to the road leading to the village. She stopped him near a rose bush. "William!"

He turned and his blue eyes widened. "Mandy, hi! Is something the matter?"

She had to catch her breath for a moment. "No, nothing's wrong, just… I wanted to make sure of something before you head into the village."

"Alright."

She caught her breath and said, "Well… when you ask the jewelry shop owner about me, he'll tell you that I was with someone. Just… when you find out who this someone is, promise me that you won't think terrible things about me. Honestly, I couldn't control what happened that day. I mean, I could've, but things just panned out in an unexpected way."

A reassuring smile crossed his lips. "Mandy, it's impossible for me to think terrible things of you, no matter what happens. You have become a good friend, and I wouldn't dare think such things."

Mandy felt relief course through her body. "Really? Oh, thank you, William."

"Who is this person, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Um… you know? You'll find out eventually. I should get back."

"Alright. See you later."

He walked on and she watched as he went. _William is such a nice guy, so friendly and kind… why haven't I hung out with him or talked with him more often?_ She turned and went back to back courtyard, and near the blue wood of the back door, she saw Daisy there. The back door was open, and she stood in the opening.

"Mandy," she said, and walked out. "Mrs. Hughes asked me to see what you were up to since she saw you leave."

"Oh, um… I just needed to say something to William before he went into town. It's not a big deal. I'll let Mrs. Hughes know."

They both walked back inside, but Daisy took Mandy's arm, stopping her in the hallway. Mandy looked at her cute face, curious. "Um," Daisy began, "I suppose I want to ask you something, now that I have you alone." She took a step closer, and Mandy could smell flour and other spices that the girl cooks with. "I was just wondering… I've noticed you and Thomas have become close. Is there anything going on?"

Mandy thought a moment, and realization hit her. Daisy's wild crush on Thomas!

"Well..." Mandy began, "I suppose there is."

The hurt that entered Daisy's face was unmistakable. Mandy regretted saying anything.

"I see," Daisy said. "Thomas just seemed happier since you arrived, and I have seen him with you quite often."

"I'm sorry, Daisy."

"Why be sorry? People cannot help who they fall in love with."

Did she ever know that! "You're in love with him - Thomas."

She let off a sheepish smile. "No, I just fancy him a bit, that's all. I think you two make a really good match."

Mandy tried not to, but she let a smile escape. "Thank you."

"So, why did you stop William?"

_William… that's right! William has a crush on Daisy, and eventually marries here literally right before he dies. _"Nevermind about that. What about William? He's a really nice guy, and he seems to like you."

She nodded. "Yes, I know. He has told me. But… he's just not the man for me. I like the tall, dark and handsome types."

"William's tall, and he's handsome. You'll just have to get used to the blonde hair."

She giggled, as did Mandy, in a way girls did when they were talking about boys. Daisy said, "Well, we should get back to work before we both get in trouble."

"Good idea."

Daisy began to walk off, but she turned again. "Mandy? I just wanted to say… I won't say anything about you and Thomas. Nobody knows, so I suppose you want to keep it a secret."

"Thanks, Daisy."

She smiled and walked on down the hallway to the kitchen, and Mandy remained standing there near the back door. _Secrets. _Hers will be revealed, and she will be kicked out of Downton, and Matthew… she didn't want to think about what may happen to him. It may just be a simple hairpin, but it has the power to create a whole lot of chaos.

* * *

Mandy's family had always pestered her about her nasty habit of eavesdropping. And being in a fantasy world didn't change things. She happened to walk passed the library door the evening after William came back from the village, informing Lord Grantham about what the shop owner said. Of course, she wasn't around when William informed him, but she heard him talking about it at dinner and refused to pay attention to what he was saying to her curious co-workers. Mandy fumbled with the white bed sheets she was carrying when she heard her name from inside the library.

"What?" she muttered, and leaned her head close to the door. "They're talking about me. No, I shouldn't listen. I don't want to know what happened."

"Mandy is such a nice girl, Mary," came Lady Grantham's voice. "Just let it go. I don't think she did anything wrong."

Maybe Mandy will stay and listen for a minute longer.

"Well, I do. I really think she stole my hairpin," came Mary's voice.

"Honestly, Mary, it's not a big deal," Edith said. "It's just a piece of metal."

Silence ensued, and Mandy imagined Mary giving her sister a mean glare.

"Edith's right," came Sybil's voice. "And besides, we can't blame Mandy when there's no proof."

"What more proof do you need?" Mary asked. "She was in my room one night, and the next morning, the pin was gone. I never touched it."

"Mary, be reasonable," came Lady Grantham's voice. "We can't sack Mandy for stealing something when there's no proof."

"Sack?" a man said, and Mandy's heart jumped when she realized it was Matthew's. "Is that really necessary?"

"Why are you defending her, Matthew?" Mary asked." Do you have some special relationship with her?"

"For heaven sake," Lord Grantham cut in in an agitated voice. "Can't we just let this go? The girl did nothing wrong. William went into town today to the jewelry shop and asked after the girl. The owner said that she was indeed there, and a young man was with her, and he bought the hairpin for her—a hairpin with a pearl on it."

Mandy's heart nearly stopped, and she gripped the sheets tightly. _Oh no!_

"A young man bought it for her?" Lady Grantham asked. "Who?"

"He didn't know. Some blonde chap from the village. But that proves that she was there, and she did nothing."

"No it doesn't, Papa," Mary said. "She and that young man could be mistaken for anybody in the village."

"Really? With her blue eyes and fire-orange hair?" he countered.

"Now you're defending her, too?" Mary asked defensively.

"Mary…" Sybil said, trying to stop her sister.

"I'm only saying that this girl is innocent," Lord Grantham said. "Honestly, Mary, you're being childish. Can't you see…"

"_Enough."_

Silence ensued at Matthew's forceful interjection, and Mandy held her breath. She couldn't believe Matthew cut in like that!

"Matthew…?" came Lady Grantham's shocked voice.

"Forgive me, but this argument is completely unnecessary."

"Why, Matthew?" Lady Grantham asked.

"Yes, why?" Mary asked. "That girl is…"

"Mary, please stop," Matthew said. "You're intentionally scheming to throw that girl out on the pretense that she stole something of yours when she indeed did not. That's really low, and unbecoming of a Crawley."

Mandy would cover her mouth in shock at that if she wasn't carrying a bunch of sheets. Matthew just chided Mary! She didn't think he was capable of chiding anybody, let alone his future wife!

"Matthew, how can you say that?" Sybil asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Explain yourself, man," said Lord Grantham in a firm voice. "How do you know?"

Silence ensued for a long moment. Mandy waited, her heart pounding against her ribs in fear. _He better not… Please…_

"I was the blonde young man the jewelry shop owner spoke of. I bought that pin for Mandy."

_NO!_

"What?" Mary demanded, and Mandy imagined Mary shooting up out of her seat. "You were there, with her? And you _bought_ that pin for her?"

"Yes, I did. I happened to be leaving work when I met her in the village. She said she was on an errand to buy hairpins for Mrs. Hughes, so I directed her to the nearest shop since she couldn't find it. I went in with her and bought the pin for her as a small gift, since she didn't have money to buy it herself."

"Why in heaven's name did you do that?" Lord Grantham asked in an appalled voice. "A house maid?"

The room became silent again. Mandy's chest tightened, and emotion gripped her throat. Matthew really shouldn't have revealed everything. Mary's going to hate her even more, and Matthew can say goodbye to marrying Mary and inheriting Downton.

Footsteps sounded up to the door on the other side from where Mandy was, and she scurried as fast as she could away from it. She peeked from around a corner and saw Matthew stalk out, dressed in his dinner suit. He didn't look happy.

"He blew it," she whispered to herself, then whined, "Geez, Matthew, why'd you do that?"

She looked for somewhere to put the sheets and follow Matthew and demand an exlanation, but she decided to bring them downstairs to where they went. She stood there in the hallway as hall boys and other maids passed her, debating with herself if she should really go out and talk to him. Would that cause more problems? She shook her head. It shouldn't matter, now that she was already going to leave. She took a breath and stalked out of the back door. She didn't care if she was scolded by Mrs. Hughes or Mr. Carson later.

She ran out into the grass near the entrance to the house and saw Matthew standing near a bench under a massive tree, his long jacket on over his dinner suit. He was pacing. She slowly walked up to him as his back faced her.

"Mr. Crawley?"

He stopped pacing and turned. His blue eyes widened when he saw her. "Mandy. What are you doing out here?"

That was the first time he called her by her first name. She pursed her lips, fingering her maid apron, and confessed, "I heard. I heard everything in the library."

He stared at her in the light from the house, the night surrounding them. "You did? How…?"

"I happened to be walking by the door when I heard my name. I stopped to listen, and…" She bit her lip as her heart pounded and her hands tingled. She took a deep breath for courage. "Why… did you say that you were there with me and bought the pin?"

"Why? Because it's the truth. You were falsely accused, so I had to clear things up."

"Thank you. But why defend me? Why risk being looked down upon by the family you're inheriting Downton from, _and_ losing Mary because she now thinks you're getting close to a maid?"

He stared at her, pursing his lips. He looked down and sighed in frustration. "You're right. I made a damn fool of myself."

The wind picked up, and the leaves on the tree rustled. "Why, though? Why defend me?"

He looked up at her, and she had to gulp at that penetrating look he was giving her with those blue eyes of his. She nearly stopped breathing at the sight. "Because—no one should be falsely accused for anything, even a maid who is just doing her job."

Why couldn't he answer her question? "Why did you buy that pin for me, Mr. Crawley?" she demanded with more force. "When you knew there would be repercussions?"

"Because I wanted to. And because…" He stepped away and raked a hand through his hair. "God, I must be mad."

"What?" Mandy prodded, her fingers gripping her apron.

He stared at her for a silent moment. The night stood still, the wind gone. "Because I fell in love with you."

It took a few seconds for Mandy to process what he said. He… what? Matthew Crawley… _what? _With _her? _She couldn't believe this! All this time, she thought that he was just being nice!

"But…" she muttered, a bit flustered from his confession, a confession made by her celebrity crush. "I'm a maid. I'm like nothing to people of your status."

"That doesn't matter to me. Status and class never mattered to me."

Her heart threatened to pound right out of her, and her cheeks felt hot, despite the cool night air. "But… now everyone's going to hate me because I received attention from the inheritor of Downton… _and_ the almost-fiancé of Mary Crawley."

He huffed through his nose. "She hasn't accepted me yet."

"And she never will, now that she knows you're interested in a maid!"

He pursed his lips into a frown and planted his hands on his hips again. He looked down, a massive crease in his forehead. Mandy wanted nothing more than to just run into his arms, but doing that would result in more trouble with her, him… and Thomas. Her stomach twisted. _Thomas_. Her heart sunk to her toes when she realized that he was probably there in the library when all that went on. He heard everything.

"Forgive me," Matthew said. "I can't take back what I confessed in there, or just now, but… at least take this as an opportunity to be friends, if nothing else."

She nodded, not knowing how else to answer. "Okay."

"Well, then," he said with a little head bow. "Goodnight, Miss DeMont."

"Goodnight."

He walked off down the path, and she stared after him. How the heck is she supposed to pretend a man confessing his love for her is something of friendship? Especially if that guy is Matthew Crawley?

It's not possible.

Good thing she's leaving Downton and will not have to deal with everyone's stares and judgment. But Thomas… how will she be able to explain this to him? How will she explain that she lied to him all this time, twisting the situation as to not hurt him? She felt like a hypocrite. To think, she accused Mary of being the conniving witch when, in fact, she was one herself.


	10. Ch 10 - Saying Goodbye, Proposal Style

**Chapter 10 – Saying Goodbye, Proposal Style**

"Mr. Crawley actually bought that pin for you?"

"How could you let him do that when he is betrothed to Lady Mary?"

"What does Lady Mary think about all this?"

"Is this the reason why you're being sacked?"

Mandy didn't bother answering all the questions being thrown at her regarding the night before, so she just looked down at her plain oatmeal, swirling the spoon around in it. Everyone found out about what happened in the library—from Thomas.

"For heaven's sake, leave her alone," Mrs. Hughes chided everyone. "Not one more word on the subject, understood?"

That silenced everyone, but they still whispered with one another on the subject. She knew her co-workers and friends would think horribly of her. Mandy glanced up at Thomas, who sat there across and down from her, glaring at his food. She ached to talk to him and explain herself.

The first bell jangled, and everyone hustled to get started with the day's chores. She met Thomas at the door to the servants' dining room. "Thomas," she began, but he just said they had work to do and left. Her heart ached as she watched him canter up the stairs. He must be torn up after hearing everything first-hand in the library.

During lunch as all the servants were eating in the dining room, Mandy was called into Mr. Carson's office. She knew what was going to happen. Mr. Carson sat there at his desk, lips pressed together.

"I know why you want to see me," Mandy said. "It's not news to me—I'm being sacked. When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible. Tomorrow preferably." The older man huffed through his nose. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, Mandy. I discussed it with his Lordship, and he made the decision that it would be better for you to go as to not create more… inconveniences."

She swallowed emotion in her throat and nodded. "I understand. I'll… pack my things today."

He nodded. "Mrs. Hughes will give you a good reference."

"Thank you." She turned to go, but Mr. Carson said her name. She turned to him, holding back stinging tears.

"I am indeed sorry," he said with sad eyes. "I wish I could do more, but it is what it is."

She nodded again. "I know. And thank you."

She left and walked into the hall, only to almost ram right into Thomas. He took one look at her and walked on. "Thomas," she began, but he walked up the stairs. She followed him. A few steps from the top, he stopped and looked down at her as she was a few steps below him. "Please, Thomas, can I talk to you and explain everything?"

He stared at her for a moment, gripping the railing tightly. "Everything already was explained. In the library last night."

"Thomas," she started, but he left up the stairs and exited the servant's area. Her chest constricted. She really hurt him—badly. The next time she came across him, she heard him talking with Mrs. O'Brien outside in the back courtyard an hour later. She opened the back door slightly and heard them talking off to the side near the picnic table. She hid herself from them behind the door.

"You know, I was actually starting to like Mr. Bates because of that girl," O'Brien said. "And that's really saying somethin', considering I hated the man."

"Well, she's leaving tomorrow, so we won't have worry about her anymore."

Mrs. O'Brien sighed, and Mandy imagined her shaking her head in disdain. "I always knew something was wrong with her… getting close to Mr. Crawley. Makes me think that's why she came here without a cent on her—just to get after all the money."

Tears stung Mandy's eyes. She opened the door all the way and stepped out into the warm air, making the two outside jump from the surprise. When they saw her, Thomas stared, but O'Brien grimaced with smugness in her eyes. "Well I hope you learned your lesson," she said.

Mandy frowned. "What lesson? I did nothing wrong."

"You came here, that's what you did wrong. Good riddance to you."

O'Brien dropped her cigarette and walked on inside, leaving Mandy alone with Thomas. Once the door was shut, Mandy asked, her chest constricting, "People really hate me, don't they?"

"People hate the fact that you're the favorite." He dropped his cigarette and smooshed it into the ground with his black shoe.

She pursed her lips and attempted to hold her tears back. "Are… you happy that I'm leaving?"

"What do you think?"

She tried to read the look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Of course I'm not happy that you're leaving, you numbskull."

She blinked from the suddenness of that comment. "What? You're not mad about the whole pin situation?"

Thomas huffed though his nose and stepped up to her. He said in her face, "Don't you get it, Mandy? It's not the bloody pin! It's the fact that you lied to me about it! Lied to everyone."

"Thomas…"

"You said you wouldn't let a man ever give you attention as long as you had me."

"It was just a little gift. It didn't mean anything."

His eyes ignited. "Didn't mean anything? When you wore it every day, causing the family to erupt into chaos?"

"You're right, okay? I shouldn't have worn it. Maybe then…"

"Maybe then people wouldn't suspect anything. You know, I suspected that something was going on between you and Mr. Crawley. I kissed you before because I hoped that you would get over him and look towards me. But I was wrong to do that. I realized that when Mr. Crawley confessed that he bought you that pin in the village. How do you think I took that? I wanted to slug the man!" He sucked in a breath through his teeth. He said in a strained voice, "Do you have feelings for him?"

His eyes started to redden and water. She pursed her lips together, not answering him—she didn't know how to at this point.

"I get it," he said. "I should've listened to O'Brien when she said to stay away from you."

Mandy gasped. "O'Brien knows about us?"

"What does that matter now? You're leaving, and can find someone more suitable than me."

"No! I've told you before that I love you. You know that."

"Are you sure about that?" he quipped.

"Yes, I am."

"Do you love him?"

She paused and looked off at some empty wooden crates. "No, I don't."

Silence ensued as the wind rustled the trees around, and Mandy's heart pounded against her ribs as warm tears gathering in her eyes. She inwardly pleaded for Thomas to be spared from this hurt. And her, too.

"I'm not sure I believe you anymore," he finally said.

"Thomas…" she let out as he walked passed her to the door. She stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Please don't walk away again."

"I just want to get used to you being gone."

He yanked his arm out of her grip and went inside the building. She stared at the blue wood of the door, knowing that Thomas wasn't going to come back through it.

* * *

Mandy wanted to talk to her mom. She wanted to talk to her mom_ so _badly. If only she had her cell phone and could just call her, or her older brother James. They would know what to tell her. They would know what kind of advice to give her, and they would know what to say to comfort her. Of course, they, mainly James, would tell her what an idiot she was first.

She ruined lives here at Downton. From what she heard from Mr. Carson when he was talking to Mrs. Hughes after dinner, a few hours after she talked to Thomas, Mary was hibernating in her room out of humiliation. Everyone knew what she schemed, and knew that her impending marriage with Matthew might not be happening, considering the way he chided her in the library—in front Lord and Lady Grantham.

And Mandy hurt Thomas. He avoided looking at her as they went about their chores for the rest of the day.

Mandy sat on her bed next to her packed bag that night, handling the hair pin Matthew gave her. Anna sat next to her as they both were in their night gowns, and she started rubbing Mandy's back. It didn't ease the aching.

"This pin has caused so much trouble," Mandy said, her throat tight. "I wish I was never so adamant about getting a new one. Mr. Crawley never would've seen me in the village, and none of this would've happened."

"He has feelings for you, doesn't he?"

She looked at Anna's brown eyes. Mandy hasn't told Anna about Matthew's confession. That would probably be better left unsaid for now. She looked back down at the pin. "Maybe."

"Then nothing could be done. When you have feelings for someone, that is that."

Mandy brought up her knees and hugged her legs to her chest. "I ruined so many things, Anna… Mary and Mr. Crawley's relationship, his relationship with the family, _and_ my relationship with Thomas. That I can't fix because Thomas doesn't want to talk to me anymore. It 's painful because I love him. He's the first man I actually loved, like for real."

"He's just hurt that you're leaving." She scooted a little closer and looked at Mandy's face and brushed away some of her hair away from her face. "You're a special girl, Mandy, especially to Thomas. You changed him. He thinks that world of you, and I think when he realized that your attention was starting to direct itself away from him, he acted out and thought he wasn't good enough."

Mandy fiddled with the pin as her chin rested on her knees and thought about that a moment. She let out a breath through her nose. "You're right. But I guess it's too late to make amends now."

"I don't think so."

Mandy looked at her. "What?"

"As far as I know, he's still in the servant's hall sitting near the fireplace. I asked if he's going up to bed yet, and he said he was going to stay a little longer. He sounded exhausted."

"Probably emotionally exhausted because of me." She fingered the pin a bit more. "Okay. I'll put my maid's dress back on and go down and talk to him. I don't want to leave on negative terms."

"Good idea."

She got up and got dressed, leaving her orange curly hair down. Before leaving, she told Anna at the door, "Thank you for being a good friend to me, Anna."

Anna smiled. "And the same to you."

Mandy smiled back and then left. When she got to the servant's dining room, she saw Thomas sitting there next to the lit fireplace, just as Anna had said. She walked into the room lit by only the fire, no one else around, and stood behind Thomas as he sat in a wooden table chair.

"What are you doing?" he asked after looking back at her once, then looking ahead again. "You're supposed to be in bed."

She took a breath and went and sat in the wooden chair in front of him. He still wore his footman uniform. "Not tired," she said.

They sat there for a moment in silence, the heat from the fireplace instantly warming Mandy's right side, and the light of the fire flickered on her hair. She looked into the fire for a moment, trying to figure out what to say to Thomas.

"Funny thing," she heard him say. "Thought I wouldn't be talking to you again."

"Well, you know that wasn't going to happen." The fire crackled. "Um… I actually wanted to say that… I'll miss you when I leave Downton. I'll always think about you and wish for your happiness."

She looked over at him to see his reaction and met his gaze. Her heart started pounding at the intent look he was giving her. "My happiness," he said with a grunt. "How do you suppose I'll be happy with you gone?"

"By knowing that I intensely care about you. I love you, Thomas. I really mean it."

He pursed his lips together and took in a shaky breath through his nose, and she noticed his eyes glisten. He suddenly stood up and walked a few steps away from his chiar. "You still love me? When you lied to me?"

She stood up. "I lied _because_ I love you. I didn't want to hurt you. I know that you've been in pain your whole life because of the way you were, and I didn't want to bring about more pain."

He turned to face her and said hotly, "Well that's what you did. You brought about more pain."

"And that's part of being in a relationship. You laugh with each other, you love each other, you hurt each other, and then you talk it out and start laughing and loving again."

"It's not that simple, you know."

"I know. It's not. But if you don't want to be miserable, accept the fact that I love you and will think of you when I'm gone."

He looked down at the floor, a crease in his forehead. Mandy went and stood in front of him, desperately wanting to see a smile on his face. "Thomas…"

He took in and let out a couple shaky breaths. Before Mandy knew it, Thomas had her in his arms, holding her tight. His body shook as he held her to him, and she took in his heat and scent, and the feeling of his arms wrapped around her back.

"You're right," he said quietly after a minute, into her hair. "I'm a miserable, depressed person who has had a horrible life. And the only time I felt genuinely happy was when I was with you." He held her tighter. He said in a shaky voice, "I need you, Mandy. I don't think I can be happy without you."

Her heart swelled. No one has said that to her before. She wrapped her arms around his back and leaned her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. "I'm happy with you, too. But… I have to leave."

"You better come back."

She surprised herself by letting off a smile. "I definitely will. I'll have to come and see you and everyone once in a while. I'll get withdraws if I don't."

He leaned back a little and brought a hot hand up to her cheek, and caressed it with his thumb. "I was shocked, you know, to find someone, a woman no less, who I could love, and who I couldn't live without out… or function without. I never thought that I would be so hurt at the thought of that person supposedly loving someone else, and feel just as happy with them and would want to…" He trailed off and looked down, pressing his lips together.

"Want to what?" she prodded, and he met her eyes again.

"Want to marry them."

Her eyes widened in shock. "W…what?"

He leaned into her so close that their noses were touching, and said in a low, sultry tone, both hands on her face, "I want to marry you, Mandy."

She didn't know what to say. Her grip on the material on his jacket tightened. "Thomas…"

"You said you would wish for my happiness. _This_ is how I can be happy."

What does she tell him? She loves him, but enough to actually marry him? "Are you really asking me to marry you, Thomas?"

"I'm just saying that's what I realized I wanted in order to be happy. But if you want to think about it that way, then go ahead."

"Then you are," she breathed, eyes wide.

"I guess I am."

All her life, she has fantasized about how she was going to get proposed to… but Thomas Barrow proposing to her in the world of Downton Abbey? That wasn't on her list at all!

"Um…" she let out, "I don't know what to say. No one's proposed to me before. I…"

"Then don't say anything."

"What?"

He leaned down and kissed her… slowly. His kisses always did something to her, but this time… her limbs weakened as emotions coursed through her whole body. She gripped the material of his jacket as he deepened the kiss and she reciprocated, feeling his hot mouth move with hers. When he slowly removed his mouth from hers, he looked back at her, and saw that she was in a complete daze. He smirked.

"I like that I have that effect on you."

She let out a small chuckle. "Yeah… um… since I'm leaving tomorrow, can I think about it? You know…"

He stroked his thumbs over her cheekbones. "I guess I have no choice but to agree."

"I'm just in shock still, and because of you, I can't think straight."

He smiled, and Mandy heart immediately lifted. "I'm glad that I muddle your mind."

"I'll definitely think about it. Long and hard."

"Don't let me wait too long."

She nodded. "I won't. Um… we should get to bed."

"We should."

They let go of one another and Thomas put out the fire. They walked on to the stairs where they said goodnight. Eventually, and still in a daze, Mandy walked into her room and saw Anna sitting up in her bed, reading a book.

"Hey," she greeted her. "How'd it go?"

Mandy went and sat on her bed, cheeks heated up and her head spinning. "Not as I expected at all. Gosh, I only wanted to console him a bit… you know, to tell him that I care about him… to leave on a good note."

Anna turned to face her, interested. "But what happened instead?

She stared at the floor, still a bit in shock. "He… proposed to me."

Anna set her book down, surprise taking over her face. "Oh my heavens! Thomas did? And how did you answer him?"

"I said I would think about it… I mean, since I'm leaving an all."

"How do you think you'll answer him?"

Mandy pursed her lips together. Thomas got so mad when he found that she was lying to him about the pin… If he found out that she's being lying to him and everyone about where she _really _came from, he may never forgive her.

"I don't know yet."


	11. 11 Goodbye Downton, Hello Crawley House

**Chapter 11 – Goodbye Downton, Hello Crawley House**

The next morning around ten, Mandy stood near Tom Branson's car, which was parked in front of the house. She had said goodbye to the servants inside, and she stood next to the car door, staring up at the grand house. What is she going to do now? Mrs. Hughes gave her a good reference, so hopefully she'll be able to find another maid job. If not, she'll have nothing to do but beat herself up for letting Matthew buy her that pin. At least Thomas was okay now.

"Are you going to miss Downton?"

She turned her head to face Tom Branson, who was sitting at the wheel, and had a hat on. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to miss it more than anyone can think. I made very dear friends here, and it hurts to leave them. I just hope I'll be able to find another job."

"There are a lot of places to work in the village, close enough to the pub you'll be stayin' at."

"Yeah, maybe I'll just work at that pub. Not the best job in the world, but it's something."

He chuckled. "Hey, look at me. I'm here driving the motor for the Crawley family. Not exactly the highest quality job out there."

_Yeah, but you do it because you have a thing for Sybil. _"But you enjoy it. I don't think I'll be able to find another job that I'll like as much as my job here. And I lost it because of a stupid hairpin."

"You never know if that hairpin was good luck for you. Maybe you'll find an even better job suitable to your skills, whatever those skills may be."

"Maybe. I doubt it, though. Luck hasn't been on my side lately."

"You're part Irish, correct? Well, we Irish believe in luck. I believe luck is on your side."

She let a smile escape, and eyed Tom's wide smile. She has always liked Tom in the show, and believed him to be a put-together man. A political, county-loving man, but still a good man. "Thank you, Tom. I'll try and believe that."

"Mandy."

She turned and saw William approach her. "William."

"We'll sure miss you," he said, standing a good head taller than her. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I wish I didn't have to leave, either. Gosh, that hairpin fiasco went way out of hand. You don't think I'm a terrible person, do you? Now that you know exactly what happened?"

"What? No. I told you I would never such things about you. I admit that Mr. Crawley shouldn't have bought you the pin, but what's done is done. Now, I hope you'll find another decent job."

"I'm sure I will, but no job will compare to how amazing this one was. I'll miss you, and everyone." She leaned in and whispered, "Try talking to Daisy, huh? Promise me."

The guy's cheeks flushed pink. "Daisy?"

"Yes. It's obvious that you like her. As a parting gift to me, try asking her to stroll with you down to the village or something. Take her to the pub for dinner."

The pink in his cheeks deepened. "Um… I'll try. I don't think she'll agree, though."

"You never know unless you try."

Thomas came up to her and opened the door for her. William smirked at Mandy and gave her a sly look, then walked away. She stared after him. Did he know about her and Thomas?

"Well, the best of luck to you, Mandy."

"Thank you, Thomas."

Their gaze lingered longer than usual. "Come visit again."

"I definitely will. You know I will."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Don't keep me waiting."

Heat rushed up her neck and she got in the car, knowing what he was meaning. Thomas shut the door after her and Tom started to drive off. Mandy suddenly heard, "Wait, wait, Mandy! Mr. Branson, please stop the car." The car stopped and Mandy looked out the window to find Sybil and Mrs. Crawley there. Her heart sped up at the thought of Matthew.

"My Lady," Mandy said, a bit shocked.

"Oh, please, just call me Sybil, Mandy. Here, step out for a moment."

Mandy did as she was told, looking between the two women, a bit confused. "Is something wrong?"

"No, you silly goose," said Sybil. "Just the fact that you're leaving. I wish Mary wasn't so mean to you and made you leave. Really, she just went way too far with that hairpin that wasn't even hers."

"I know… I wish that too, but it's the way it is. Nothing can be done now."

Mandy looked at Mrs. Crawley, who gave her a friendly and motherly smile. The woman said, "Mandy, I'm Mrs. Crawley, Matthew's mother. It's a pleasure."

She shook her soft hand. "Yes, it is. And I know who you are very well. I heard good things about you."

"I really hope so. So, I hear that you're leaving? What a pity."

"I know. You probably heard the story."

"Yes, I did. And I'm terribly sorry. Matthew and I both feel horrible about it, so we came up with an idea."

Mandy looked at Sybil, then back at Mrs. Crawley. "An idea?"

"Yes. If you don't have anywhere else to stay while you find work, you can stay at Crawley House. We have a spare room which is in need of an occupant."

Mandy's mouth dropped opened in surprise, and she noticed that Thomas's eyes widened at the request, and his jaw clenched. Stay at Crawley house? With Matthew, the other man who's in love with her?

"Um…" Mandy began, "thank you for the offer, Mrs. Crawley, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'm sorry."

"Are you staying elsewhere, Mandy?" Sybil asked. "Surely you're not going to stay at a pub."

"Well, I was, but…"

"Oh, no, you can come stay with us," Mrs. Crawley said cheerfully, waving her hand. "And I can help you find work, maybe even at the hospital."

Mandy couldn't believe that this was actually unfolding. She looked around at the gravel, then at Thomas, who still had on a grim expression. She knew very well that the last thing he wanted was for her to stay in the same house as the other man who has feelings for her.

"Oh, please say yes," Sybil pleaded, taking her arm. "It's the least we could do for Mary's behavior."

"Well…" Mandy let out, her eyes not leaving Thomas's gaze.

She quickly thought through this quickly in her head… Matthew would always be at work, so she would only see him in the morning and evenings at most. She wouldn't see him during the day. And she would rather stay in a comfortable homey room than in some smelly shack of a room in a pub.

"Okay," she finally said. "That's very kind of you, Mrs. Crawley."

Sybil smiled smiled and Mrs. Crawley said, "It's not a problem at all. We would be happy to have you. Will you wait here while I get my coat? I can travel with you, if you don't mind going to Crawley House, Mr. Branson?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Crawley," he said in his Irish accent, and tipped his hat.

Mandy waited there near the car as Mrs. Crawley went back inside, and Sybil talked with Tom. Mandy eyed Thomas, who stood tall and dignified near the main door, but his lips were pursed together. She had to talk to him and assure him that nothing will happen. She walked up to him, not really caring that William was right there, and would hear her. He seemed to suspect something anyway.

"Thomas, listen. I'll move out as soon as I get a job, I promise. Then I'll come back here and visit."

"I really hope you do, Mandy. I really hate the idea of you living in the same house with that man."

She knew he wanted to say more, but he was kept from doing so since Mrs. Crawley came back out. "Are you ready, my dear?"

"Yes, I am."

She walked to the car, got in, and she and Mrs. Crawley were on their way. Mandy turned around and watched through the back car window Sybil, William and Thomas getting smaller and smaller. Soon, the whole of Downton disappeared.

* * *

Crawley House looked exactly as it did in the show, from the gardens and stones on the outside, to the elegant entryway and drawing room on the inside.

"What a beautiful house," Mandy gushed, and she really meant it. She always admired this house. It wasn't as flashy as Downton, but was still elegant and comfortable.

"I'm glad," said Mrs. Crawley, and she ascended the stairs and Mandy followed her with her bag. "You can stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you."

They reached the upstairs hallway and Mrs. Crawley stopped at a door at the end, near a window that viewed the front gardens below. "This will be your room here."

Mrs. Crawley opened the door and Mandy walked into a room with light blue walls, a queen-sized bed in the middle with a pink comforter on it, a desk to the left of the bed, and a dresser on the opposite wall. I was about as big as the room that she shared with Anna back at Downton.

"I love it," Mandy said, and eyed the cute bed-side table with an antique lamp on it—at least to her it was antique.

"I'm so glad. I hope you're comfortable."

"I'm sure I will be. Thank you, again."

"You are indeed welcome. Well, the bath is in the next room over, and your room connects to it. You can freshen up and then meet me in the drawing room downstiars for tea whenever you're ready."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Crawley left, and Mandy eased down on the bed, eyeing the white dresser with a vase of fresh pink roses in it. She smelled the fragrance. "Well," she breathed, "this will be interesting. Staying in the same house with a man who's in love with me. I have to be careful if I don't want to hurt Thomas again. He's just too fragile."

Mandy set her bag down on the wooden floor and went into the bathroom, which was through a door connected to her room. She took a well-deserved bath for about and hour, and stood in front of the mirror above the sink and pulled the hairpin out of her hair and watched her orange curls fall. She handled the pin and looked at it, the pearl shining.

"Maybe I should give this back to Matthew."

She set the pin down on the sink and fixed up her hair, wishing that she could use a simple hair tie and not the pin. She set her bun a little loose since she wasn't a maid anymore. Some curly tendrils came down by her neck. Satisfied, she walked downstairs and found Mrs. Crawley in the drawing room, a cup of tea in hand. The middle-aged woman smiled when she saw Mandy.

"Oh, come in, come in. Sit."

Mandy sat on the light blue sofa as Mrs. Crawley sat in a pink armchair opposite her. Mrs. Crawley handed her a cup of tea in elegant china. "I's sorry I took so long up there. I'm pretty worn out from what has happened."

Mrs. Crawley waved a hang. "Oh, don't worry about it. I don't blame you. So, tell me about yourself, Mandy." She sipped her tea. "You are from America?"

"Yes, Washington state. It was quite the journey."

"I bet it was. How tiring."

The two women talked about Mandy's home, family, and her time at Downton. She didn't bring up the hair pin or Thomas, though, since that was discussed enough at Downton. They also talked about the hospital.

"You could work there even without medical experience," Mrs. Crawley explained. "You could change bedding, bring meals to the patients, and do some of the filing."

Mandy thought for a moment. Maybe she could use her accounting skills. "I went to school back in America and received an accounting degree. Is there a job open at the hospital where I can work with numbers and finances?"

Mrs. Crawley stared at her in awe. "You went to school to get a degree? Well, I say, good for you. More woman should be like you, Mandy, going out and making a difference. And I don't know of a post for that specific job, but I can definitely look."

"Thank you. I'm sure I'll really like it. I had a similar job at home, only it was for a law firm."

"Goodness, you just get more impressive by the moment, my dear."

Mandy smiled, feeling rather proud of herself. Not very many women of this time go out and get degrees. She was glad that she pushed through school to get hers. She and Mrs. Crawley continued to drink lemon tea, eat some vanilla cake, and talk. It was around two when they heard the front door open.

"Oh, that must be Matthew. He must be home for a lunch break," Mrs. Crawley said, and Mandy's heart jumped. _Oh, boy. This will be interesting. _She hasn't seen Matthew since he confessed to her under that tree after what happened in the library.

"Mother?" they heard from the entryway, and Mandy set her tea cup down on the small table next to the sofa, preparing herself to face Matthew.

"In here, Matthew." Mrs. Crawley called.

Mandy heard Matthew enter the room, and her heart started hammering in anticipation. She balled her sweaty hands in her lap as the door to the room opened.

"Mother, I took off work for only a moment. I need to talk to you about…"

Matthew stopped mid-sentence and step when he saw Mandy sitting there on the sofa. She stood up. "Hello, Mr. Crawley."

He stood there, staring at her for a moment, and she noticed some pink enter her cheeks.. "Mandy… um, what a surprise."

"Yes, I know," she said. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here until further notice."

"Stay here?" he repeated and looked at his mother with a confused expression. Mrs. Crawley stood.

"Yes," said his mother. "Mandy was let off at Downton, and I offered her a place to stay here, and a potential job at the hospital."

Matthew looked completely lost for words. Did he not know about this? Did his mom make these plans without telling him? Mandy felt her hands tingle from the rate her pulse was going.

"I see," he said. "Well… we're happy to have you, Mandy."

"Thank you."

He took one last look at her and went over to his mother and whispered something next to her right ear. She looked back at Mandy. "Will you excuse us, Mandy?"

"Yes. Go ahead."

Mother and son left the room. Mandy only imagined what they would talk about. She bit her bottom lip. "No, don't, Mandy," she ordered herself. But it was futile. She stood up and went to the door and leaned in close to it. She heard Matthew's voice first.

"Mother, you could've told me about your plans of allowing her to stay here with us."

"I don't see a problem in it. The girl needs a place to stay until she gets another job. I simply couldn't leave her to stay in a stuffy room at some pub in the village."

"You know about what happened at Downton, Mother, and the fiasco with the hairpin. If they find out that Mandy's staying here with us, then who knows what will happen? My engagement with Mary is never going to happen—next would be me losing the estate."

"For heaven's sake, Matthew, they all made a big deal out of nothing with the hairpin. They wouldn't object to having us take in a girl with no place to go."

"They would, Mother. Especially Mary. They think I'm interested in Mandy."

"Well, _are_ you interested in her, Matthew?"

Mandy held her breath as silence ensued. She knew the answer to that question, but would he tell his own mother?

"Why do you think I bought her that pin to begin with, Mother?"

_Shoot! Now his mom knows how he feels about me._

"Oh, heavens…" Mrs. Crawley exasperated. "Well… alright. I will try to get her this job at the hospital, and once she has it, she can move out and board there."

"Will she get it? The job?"

"Oh, I have no doubt. She has a degree in accounting. She's a very intelligent girl who could really do anything. It makes me wonder why she was a maid."

"Just get her the job as soon as possible. Please. I don't want any more trouble."

"Alright, alright, Matthew. Now what did you need to speak to me about that was so urgent that you left work?"

"Oh, well, I just needed to speak to you about…"

Mandy stopped listening after that. She went and sat back down on the sofa, whirling that conversation in her head. Matthew really doesn't want her to stay. Her chest tightened, and she had to gulp back some emotion. How is it that she's not accepted wherever she goes?

Matthew and Mrs. Crawley came back into the room, and Mandy sat there like she never heard a word of their conversation. She smiled at them.

"Mandy, I'm terribly sorry, but I must head back to work," Matthew said. "I just needed to discuss something quickly with my mother."

Mandy stood up. "It's okay. It was nice to see you."

She gave him a smile and they shook hands, and a massive tingle resulted from his touch. He gave one last goodbye to them both and left. Mandy sat back down and attempted to pay attention as Mrs. Crawley discussed—somewhat apologetically—with her the plan that she and Matthew devised, without mentioning why they decided on it, but just saying it would be easier travel-wise to stay at the hospital. Mandy had no other choice but to accept it.


	12. Chapter 12 - The Hospital Accountant

**Chapter 12 – The Hospital Accountant**

Mandy had already gotten used to the fact that everything in the world of Downton Abbey looked exactly like it did in the show. Dr. Clarkson and the hospital were no different. She had gotten an interview with him concerning the accounting position, and she got the job! The moment she said she had a degree, the job was hers. It was a lot easier to get a job in this time period, rather than her own. She had to sit through six interviews before she got her job at the law firm.

Mandy was given the tour by Dr. Clarkson, and Mrs. Crawley accompanied them. Mandy walked through the room full of patients, a few of them young men who eyed her as she walked by. Her nose smelled the sterilizer and alcohol. She was shown her work office. The room was small, had a single mahogany desk with a typewriter on it, as well as piles of files on the desk and stacked everywhere. Mandy gasped when she saw the mess. "Oh, gosh…"

"Now here is our financial paperwork that needs to be sorted out," Dr. Clarkson said, and put a hand on the mound of folders on the wooden desk. "Yes, I know, this place is a mess. Usually my right hand man and myself deal with the financial paperwork and running the finances of the hospital, but since we have been quite busy lately, we haven't been able to work on them for a few days. And as you can see, even after a few days, the paperwork piles up."

"So, it will be my job to sort out all the finances." She waved her hands, indicating the room. "Sort out all this."

"Yes." He took a folder off of the top of the stack and showed it to Mandy. She recognized the layout of the form from the law firm, but of course, the information on it was difference since this was a hospital. It looked like a form that detailed the cost of medication for a patient. "For example, this form tells us that this patient needs this medication, and this is the price of it. Of course, we order the medication and pay for the order, but the patient pays for the medication. We organize this folder with other forms alike to it, and when the patient has paid for the medication, we put it in a separate file with the other forms stating that the medication was paid off. There is another stack detailing ordering forms."

"I see," Mandy said and took the form. "So I will be organizing as well."

"Yes." He took another folder from a different stack and opened it and showed it to her. "These forms outline the amount the hospital needs to pay for new bedding, blankets, and things like that. It is your job now to calculate total cost of each expenditure and create a total amount for each category—bedding, food, furniture, medications, etc. This form for example shows the order of a doctor's stool needed in the patients' room, and the amount it costs. This will need to be stored with other order forms that have been paid off. And there is another stack with pending orders."

Mandy nodded. "I understand. It's not all that different from my last job, only I was dealing with people's bank accounts."

"Well, you will not be dealing with people's bank accounts, but you will be keeping track of their payments for their hospital stays and medication and so forth."

"Understood."

"Any questions so far?"

"No yet. I'm sure that I will have some when I get started with the job."

"And you will, which is alright. Feel free to ask me, or my right-hand man George Buckle."

"Alright."

They exited Mandy's new office, and she cringed when she looked back into it as they left it. She'll be spending her whole first few days of her job organizing that mess of a room. At least she'll be able to stay busy.

Next up was her bedroom, which was up the stairs from the main hospital area. They three of them stepped into the room. It was a single room, wooden-floored, with white walls, and a single bed, which looked like the patients', on the far side next to the window. There was also a dresser on the other wall and a portrait of pink flowers on the wall. Aside from that, the room was rather drab.

"You can move in tonight if you would like since you'll be starting work tomorrow," Dr. Clarkson said.

"Alright. Thank you."

A man appeared in the doorway to the room and said, "Dr. Clarkson, you are needed downstairs."

"Alright, thank you, George." He turned to the two women. "I apologize, but I ave to go."

"Go on," said Mrs. Crawley. "I'll show Mandy around the rest of the way."

"Thank you."

The older man left and Mrs. Crawley said, "So, what do you think of the room? It's not much, but…"

"It's perfect. I don't need much, anyway." She noticed Mrs. Crawley's uneasiness. "_Really_."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I would've loved to have you stay at our place. But Matthew was insistent."

Mandy's chest pinched, and tried not to show it. "It's okay, Mrs. Crawley. It would be an inconvenience for me to stay at your house, given what has happened. I think Matthew would think so as well."

The woman eyed her, surprised. "Do you know why?"

Of course she did. "Well… I could tell that he wasn't comfortable with it—with a previous maid staying at his house. He seemed rather bothered by the idea."

"Oh, he wouldn't mind a maid staying. It's just that you are a rather pretty young lady. Any young man would have the same reaction."

Mandy saw the sparkle in her eye and knew exactly what she meant. But Mrs. Crawley didn't need to know about Matthew's confession to her that night near the tree. She should change the subject. "So, I wouldn't have to worry about the medical things while I'm here, right? Like giving medicine, and other things?"

"Oh, no. Your job is the finances. You wouldn't need to handle medicine or tend to patients."

"Okay. I guess that's a relief. I'm a bit squeamish, and the thought of blood makes me a bit woozy. I'm glad to be working in an office that is a ways away from all that." She looked around the room. "So… I can move in tonight, then?"

"Oh, you can move in right now if you like. You can go get your things from my house, and then come back and settle in. And you can get started with organizing that mess of an office down there. I'm sure Dr. Clarkson wouldn't mind you getting a head start on all that."

"I would love to get a head start. I want to get my mind off of everything that's been going on."

"I don't blame you." She took a breath. "Well, I have some work to do, so would you mind if I left you now so you can get started on your new life?"

"Oh, yes, go on. Thank you, and Dr. Clarkson, for giving me the job on such short notice."

"Well, if you were honest in your interview with what you said regarding the praise that your supervisors have given you in your last job, then I believe we made the right decision."

Mrs. Crawley left. Mandy smiled, remembering the complements that she received from her previous boss—or current one if she is going home at some point. She was the youngest working at the firm, and everyone was impressed by her work with some rather wealthy clients' financial dealings with the firm. And she only worked there for six months.

"Well, I guess I have to go and pack my things. Which isn't that much."

Mandy left the hospital and walked on down the street in the sunlight, the wind catching her little orange tendrils, making them tickle her neck. She stopped at the shop Matthew bought her the hairpin at, and saw gold necklaces and bracelets.

"If only I came into town on a different day…"

Maybe that wouldn't have helped. Matthew still could've seen her, but on a different occasion. Would he have fell in love with her then as well? He probably would have, and she would be kicked out of Downton just under the premise that she was getting close to Matthew. Of course, Mary would start everything and convince everyone that Mandy had to go. It would have been a lost cause either way. At least she has a job now that she knows and that she has done before and is good at. She actually found herself excited to start as the hospital's new accountant.

* * *

Dr. Clarkson said that they have left those records lying in the office for a few days. At the amount of stacks on the desk, and in various other places in the office, it looked like they were not organized for weeks. Given they were separated into categories, but they were not filed in any proper manner. This hospital just needed an organizer alone to deal with all this. And she had that job, along with dealing with the hospital's finances.

"Gosh, what I wouldn't give for a computer to input all this data," Mandy said as she thumbed through another folder. "Or just a filing cabinet for crying out loud. How were they able to work around all this?"

"That is a very good question."

Mandy jumped a little at the sudden male voice and saw a man with brown hair, who looked around thirty-five, and wearing a white doctor's jacket, standing in the doorway to her office. "Oh."

"Sorry to startle you." He walked in, extending his hand. "I'm George Buckle. I'm sure Dr. Clarkson has told you about me."

"Yes, he has," Mandy said, and shook his soft, warm hand. "You're his right-hand man. I'm Mandy DeMont, and I'm the new accountant-slash-messy office organizer."

He chuckled. "Yeah… sorry about that. The hospital has been so busy, we just haven't had the time to organize everything. We create new forms, and organize them in stacks, as you can see."

Mandy straightened out a stack of folders on the corner of her desk. "Do you have any extra filing cabinets, or anything like that lying around? Maybe we can buy a new one, and I can fill out a form saying that we ordered it."

"That's not a bad idea. It would just need to go in the furniture expenses stack, right here." He put a hand on a stack on the floor to his left. He laughed. "Golly, we really need to organize everything."

"Yes, you do. And I'm still working on it, and my first day is almost up. I'll be working on this all week."

George was silent for a moment, folding his arms and looking around the room. "Well… if you wouldn't mind it, I could lend you a hand. I finished my work for the day, just as long as a patient or Dr. Clarkson doesn't need me."

Mandy noticed the hopeful glint in this relatively good-looking man's brown eyes. She glanced at his left hand on impulse and didn't notice a ring. Did she really want to risk another man making passes at her and maybe eventually falling for her and creating more problems? But maybe George wasn't like the other men she's associated with. He seemed really friendly, and the look in his eyes didn't express his attraction of her, just the desire to help her out.

"Alright," she said. "Thank you, Mr. Buckle."

"Call me George, Miss DeMont. And it's no trouble."

Trouble. She hoped there wasn't any more of that.

* * *

A week passed and Mandy's office was organized. Given, she had the folders place on the floor against the left and right walls, but at least they were organized and not piled everywhere around the room and on her desk. This worked until she was able to get her three filing cabinets that the hospital ordered just for her. George had a hand in that. Like Anna, he became a quick friend to her. When he was not doing rounds, tending to patients, or was in meeting with Dr. Clarkson, Mrs. Crawley and other hospital staff, he was with her, talking with her and eating lunch with her. It was another one of those days.

"So, are you liking this job so far?" George asked, then took a bite of his sandwich, and as he sat in the chair in front of her desk. "Hopefully it hasn't been too difficult."

She took a bit of an apple and munched on it as she looked over a form for a patient who still needed to make a payment on a rather expensive type of medicine, and they had a day left and still a hefty amount left to pay. "It's not, at least not compared to the job that I have at home. _Had_," she corrected herself. "I'm just glad it's just me, and I'm in my own office without out all my co-workers looking over my shoulder. Since I was the youngest at the law firm, people were trying to make sure I did everything right. My boss liked me, though, and thought I did well, but my co-workers were just… well, they didn't trust me as much."

"That's their loss, then. From what I've seen of you so far, you're great at the job, and have dealt with our records magnificently."

"Thanks, George. Um…" She showed him the form. "So, if a patient hasn't fully paid for their medication, then what do you do?"

He took the form and looked it over. "Huh. This chap has only a day left to pay fifty pounds. And that's a lot for the poor folk around here."

"I know, so… what do you do in a situation like that?"

"We send them a letter reminding them that they need to pay the remaining balance. Dr. Clarkson said that he went through these forms last week, before you came, and sent out a notice to everyone who are close to their payment deadlines. If they don't pay, then we send them a notice that their deadline is up and we give them an option to extend their deadline, but there will be interest added to each day that is added."

Mandy nodded. "That's similar to what we did at my last job when people could pay their lawyer fees on time. Can I see the document again?" He handed it to her and she looked at the name. "Forrest McHarper. Do you know if he lives here in town?"

"Yes, the McHarpers live here in town. Ferrest is the father of the family and runs a toy shop. He makes wooden toys for children and sells them in his shop. I've only met the man once when I went to his shop to buy my boy Johnny a little something."

Mandy popped her head up, surprised. "You have a son? I didn't know that."

"Yes. Johnny just turned seven." Mandy glanced at his ring finger again, and he noticed. He held up his hand. "Yes, I'm not married. Never was. Johnny's mother handed him to me when he was only one year old, begging me to take him because she couldn't handle being a mother."

Mandy felt her heart sink. "Oh, my… I'm sorry George."

He waved a hand. "Nah, it's alright. She's long gone, and Johnny and this hospital are my life now. And I admit, the hospital part of of my life has become my favorite part, if you know what I mean."

She noticed the glint in his eyes, and her heart jumped. "George…" she began to chide him.

"I know, I know. But I'm not going to make any passes at you. I may think that you're the most beautiful girl I've seen in ages, aside from Johnny's mother, but I'm happy just sitting here working with you and eating lunch with you every day."

She smiled graciously at that, and somewhat awkwardly. "Thank you, George."

"Plus, judging by the dazed look you have on your face whenever I walk by your office during the day makes me think you have a man somewhere in your life. Am I correct?"

Mandy's pulse rose, and she immediately thought of both Thomas and Matthew. "Um… I… suppose you're right."

"I knew it. So, who's the lucky chap?"

Did she really want to discuss her love life with this man that she has only known for a week? "Um… he's just someone I met at my last job, that's all." And someone who proposed marriage to her.

"At Dowton Abbey? Who was he? Someone from the upstairs or downstairs?"

"Um, well… downstairs."

"I see. Lucky man. If I didn't suspect that you had someone, I would have asked you to dinner at the pub."

Heat crept up Mandy's neck, and she looked back at the form she was holding, attempting to shake off his complements. She has gotten used to men making passes at her. She hoped that she will not become too vain when she gets home and expects to get attention from the men and become disappointed when they don't give her attention. "I'm flattered, George. So, about Mr. McHarper… will I have to send out a letter to him tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be wise. Dr. Clarkson usually does that, but since we have you, you will be in charge of that as well."

Mandy blew air out of her mouth in exasperation. "Gosh… I think you guys need more than one accountant. There are too many little jobs that need tending to."

"I think so, too. But you can do it."

The two new friends finished their lunch as they looked over other forms. When George said his goodbyes and left to get back to his own work, Mandy sat back in her leather desk chair. She looked over Mr. McHarper's form again. Maybe instead of sending a form in the mail, she would go and give him his notice in person. It would be a lot quicker to do so. The village is small, so maybe, if Dr. Clarkson allows it, she could do that with all the patients who reach their deadline. From the looks of it, most of them pay on time, so she wouldn't have to visit a lot of people.

"Alright, let's do that," she finalized and got back to work with calculating medicine orders.


	13. Chapter 13 - Matthew in a Toy Shop?

_To you all who absolutely love Matthew Crawley (like I do), this chapter is for you! =)_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Matthew in a Toy Shop?**

According to Mr. McHarper's medical records, his address was located in the northernmost part of the village. After her work hours on the day Mr. McHarper's payment deadline was on, Mandy walked through the village trying to find his address. She passed shops and houses as the sun beat down on her, and she felt the back of her neck sweat. It was a warm day, maybe a little too warm to walk out looking for a patient's house. She had spoken to Dr. Clarkson, and after he spoke with a few people on the board, including Mrs. Crawley, he said it would be fine to hand-deliver the notices, just as long as the delivery was made not during work hours.

Mandy passed a few shops as she walked, and she stopped at one the showed wooden toys, such as wooden animals and toy tools, in the window. She looked up and the store name read _McHarper's Toys_. This was it, the shop Mr. McHarper owned! Mandy walked into the shop that was stuffy and warm, but not as warm as the air outside. Wooden horses, dogs, farm animals, and even doll houses adorned the small shop. Mandy smiled, think back to her childhood, and how much she would have loved one of those rocking horses.

"Can I help you, miss?"

She turned and faced a middle-aged man with graying brown hair and had scruff on his chin. She heard the door open behind her, but she didn't think anything of it. "Oh, yes. Are you Mr. Forrest McHarper?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am. I'm the best toy maker in the village. What can I do for ya? You look too young to have any younin's yourself, so you must be looking for a gift for a niece or nephew."

"Oh, no, I'm not looking to purchase anything." She held up an envelope. "I'm actually an accountant at the hospital here in town. We have in our records that you still have yet to pay the bill for your hospital stay four months ago. I just came to hand you a notice stating that your deadline is today, but we're offering you an extended pay period, with little interest."

The man sighed heavily and leaned over the counter that a very old-fashioned register was on. "Today is the deadline, huh?" He met her eyes, his expression grim. "You lot have been hounding me with reminders to pay the bill for an illness I couldn't help but get, and I had paid them by the skin of my teeth. Psh… what has that hospital come to, heckling the patients for their money, and in person, no less?"

Mandy has dealt with difficult customers before at the law firm, people far more intimidating than Mr. McHarper. "I can assure you, Mr. McHarper, that we care about your health and your circumstances, and have devised a plan that can make your last bill payments affordable."

"But with interest?" he spat. "As in, extra money that I have to pay?"

"Yes, that is correct, but…"

"No," he cut her off and rounded the counter. "I was already planning on paying the bill in full, and the exact amount. There will be no interest."

"I'm afraid that interest will increase with every passing day, but not a lot." She pulled out a folder from her work shoulder bag that she was given on her first day. "I have a form here detailing the payment plan."

The man slapped the folder out of her hands and it landed on the floor. "There will be no payment plan, and no interest! I have worked my arse off working in this hole of a shop and barely make enough money to feed my three children." He stepped up in her face and pointed a finger at her, and she willed herself to remain calm as her heart started hammering at his agitation. "Look here, missy, you tell that Dr. Clarkson that if he's starting to send pretty girls to gather interest money from people when they don't have any money to pay to even pay for a normal doctor visit, then he's not going to get a sent from me! Forget the medical bill payment! Get out of my store! Now!"

"Excuse me, but that is not the way to speak to a lady."

Mandy gasped in shock when she recognized that firm voice and whirled around to find Matthew standing there, his eyes set on the angry man. "_Matthew? _What…?"

"This isn't any of your business," Mr. McHarper said to him.

"My mother is on the medical board for the hospital, and I can assure you that this plan that Miss DeMont is speaking of here is the best option for you. Now, we will leave this notice and this form with you so you can think about it." He picked up the folder off the floor, then held his hand out to Mandy and she reluctantly placed the envelope in his hand. Matthew handed them to Mr. McHarper. "Now, will you please apologize to Miss DeMont for speaking in such a manner, when she was simply doing her job?"

Mr. McHarper's nose twitched. "Fine. My apologies, miss. Now, will the two of you kindly leave so I can run my business and make the money needed to pay this blasted medical bill?"

"Of course," Matthew said, and Mandy stared at him with wide, unbelieving eyes. He gestured her to the door, and they both stood out on the dirt street in the heat. He gave her a charming smile. "Long time no see, Mandy. It's been a week, has it?"

Mandy stared at his blue eyes for a moment, and realized the last time she saw him was when he stopped by his house and she was talking with his mother, creating a plan to boot her out when she barely moved in. Her cheeks started to heat up and not from the heat of the air. This wasn't good, being with him. She should leave. "It has. And… thank you for helping me out in here. Even though I was handling it."

"I don't think a man yelling at you is handling it."

"I was fine. I've dealt with angry people before at my last job, and that man was friendly compared to them."

They both notice Mr. McHarper standing in the window and glaring at them. They both walked on down the street, and Mandy decided to walk on with him. Matthew said after a couple of silent, awkward minutes, "So… my mother told me about the home visits that the hospital is making to tell people they need to pay their bills. I heard that was your idea."

"It was. I figured being more personal about it would be a good idea, but I was wrong. Maybe I'll tell Dr. Clarkson that it would be easier for everyone to just mail the notices." They passed a few shops and people walking down the road. She noticed Matthew staring at her. She looked over and met his eyes, a question pushing at her lips. "Matthew… how come you were in the toy shop? I mean, was it just coincidence that you happened to be buying a toy for someone, or…?"

He pursed his lips together as they walked, and she tried to read his expression. It looked guilty. "Well…" he started and they neared a tall leafy tree that had a wooden bench sitting under it in the shade. He stopped at the bench, as did she. "Alright. I saw you walking in that direction as I was leaving work, and I was curious as to what you were up to. I noticed the envelope in your hand, so I figured you were on hospital business."

Her pulse rose at the thought of Matthew following her around the village. "You… followed me?"

"Yes. And I realized now that it was a foolish thing to do, considering what has happened in the past few weeks." He cleared his throat, and said, changing the subject, "So, are you liking your new accounting job?"

"Yeah, I like it. It keeps me on my toes just as much as Downton, only I'm sitting in a desk chair constantly going through files and adding costs of things for the hospital. It's invigorating."

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying it." He gestured to the bench and they both sat down. Mandy kept her gaze away from him, not wanting to fall harder for him every time she looked at him. She didn't need that, especially with Thomas still waiting for an answer. Oh, how she wanted to go see him and her friends at Downton! She never had time in the past week due to her work schedule.

A minute passed as she stared down at the dirt road, and at her early-twentieth-century women's shoes. She tapped her feet together. She wondered if she would be wearing her clothes when she wakes up from this reality. That way, she could keep her shoes.

"My mother said that they hired you on the spot when you sad you have an accounting degree," Matthew said, splitting the silence between them. People walked by happily talking with one another, and children skipped along, dragging sticks in the dirt.

"Yeah, when they found out I had a degree, the job was mine. They told me what to do, and I got to it."

"That's wonderful. I'm not surprised. Having a degree in accounting—well, a degree in general—that's quite a feat for a woman."

"Thank you. It wasn't easy. I'm just glad that I'm using my degree, and not paying off my student loans by working in a fast food place or a market like most college graduates. At lease, college graduates where I'm from."

"Fast food?"

Mandy wanted to face-palm herself. Of course he wouldn't know what fast food is! "Fast food places are just restaurants that sell cheap food. It's pretty much the easiest job you can get without a degree."

"I see. Cheap food and an easy job… like a pub?"

"Something like that."

He nodded and faced the road again. She bit her bottom lip. Sitting with him on a bench on a warm day in a cute little village is just asking for trouble. She noticed that people waked by eyeing them. She thought about it a moment and noticed that she and Matthew probably looked like a great couple, just like that jewelry shop owner said. People walking by probably thought they _were_ a couple.

She dismissed that thought. _Not now!_

"So, Mandy," he began, "I wanted to ask… how are you liking living in the hospital?"

A warm wind blew in the shade of the tree that they were in. "It's alright. I mean, it's a place to sleep, but it constantly smells of sterilizer, alcohol, and some type of ointment that is used on a lot of the patients. Other than that…"

His mouth flattened into a grim line. "I'm sorry that you aren't thrilled about it."

"Don't be sorry. Given what's happened, it's best that I not stay in the Crawley House."

Silence ensued again, and Matthew shifted in his seat so his body was facing her. "Mandy…"

Mandy's heart thudded. Why did her name have to sound so good coming out of his mouth? She kept her gaze on the side of a brick building directly in front of them across the road. She heard him sigh and he put his arm on the back of the bench. She felt his gaze on her. "I just wanted to apologize for everything that has happened in the past few weeks. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have bought you that pin—it just resulted in chaos."

She looked down at her lap and fiddled with the strap of her work bag. "It's my fault, too. I allowed you to buy it for me."

"Only because I coerced you. If I hadn't have bought it, you wouldn't have been blamed for theft, and you wouldn't have been kicked out of Downton."

"It's already done. What we can do now is make the best of it."

"Yes, but I still feel horribly guilty."

She pressed her lips together, trying to figure out what to say. "Well, I guess I can thank you for it. It's currently my favorite pin. My only pin, actually. I had to give my others away because they belonged to Downton."

"I'm glad you like it."

She looked over at him, which was a mistake. The corner of his mouth lifted in a cute smile, and she couldn't help but allow her heart to race. His blue eyes held hers for a moment as the wind blew and rustled the leaves in the trees. How is it that this man is so captivating?

"Are you wearing that pin now, then?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Like I said, it's the only one I have."

"Maybe once you get paid, you can treat yourself to a little shopping trip."

"Yes, maybe I can do that. I get paid at the end of the week."

They sat there a little while longer, watching a mother pass by with her two brown-haired children, a boy and a girl, who looked the same age. Maybe twins? "Do you enjoy children?" she heard Matthew ask.

The little family walked on, with the children giggling happily. "Um, well, just as much as the next person, I guess. I never had any younger siblings since I'm the youngest."

"I see."

"Do you like children?"

They met glances, and a soft smile appeared on his face. "I do. They're heaven's gifts."

Her heart warmed. The show never mentioned this about Matthew, that he loved children. That made him all the more attractive. "I think you'll make a great father, then."

His smiled broadened, and he looked a bit embarrassed. "I don't know. I guess we'll see."

A horrifying thought suddenly came to her mind, one that she completely forgot about, and was the reason why she almost stopped watching the show when she watched it for the first time… After Matthew and Mary get married, and literally right after Mary has her baby, Matthew dies in a car crash. He never has a chance to be an actual father.

"Mandy, what's wrong?"

She looked at him and noticed that her vision was blurred. She dabbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, and noticed moisture on it when she brought it back. She cleared her throat, trying to get a hold of herself. "Sorry. I get this way sometimes. It's just… you'll make a great father. You're just so sweet and friendly and caring, and everyone loves to be around you. What child doesn't want that in a father?"

And truthfully, what woman doesn't want that in a man?

He gave her a soft smile. "Thank you, Mandy. That actually puts my mind at ease about the future."

She returned the smile, trying to block the thought, _Then don't get into a car accident! _When the gaze lasted longer than it should, she said, "Well, I should get going. I have to get back to the hospital and get started on some financing for tomorrow."

"Aren't you already off your work hours, though?"

"Yes, but I like numbers, and the work keeps me busy."

"I see."

Silence ensued for a moment, and she said, "Well, I should go. Thank you for rescuing me from Mr. McHarper."

"It was my pleasure. And, my apologies again for following you. I honestly need to learn to keep my distance from you as to not cause more trouble."

She attempted to not let that comment play with her emotions. "It's alright."

They both stood up from the bench at the same time, and Mandy stood up closer to Matthew than she anticipated. The two looked at each other for a moment. Before she realized she needed to move, Matthew leaned in slightly and pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened. _Matthew Crawley is…_

He moved his mouth once. She closed her eyes and returned the gesture, a bit dazed. When some children laughed in the background, Matthew drew back.

"I'm so sorry," he said, taking a step back. "I've crossed the line again, after literally just saying…"

"Don't be sorry, I'm at fault to, and um…"

She didn't know what else to say. Her heart hammered with the desire to kiss him again, but her her eyes stung with the guilt of doing something that she knew she shouldn't have done. She thought of Thomas and what he would think of this.

"I just…" he started, a bit flustered. "I just don't know what it is about you that caught me so quickly. It is like you bewitched me."

Her breath caught up in her. _Bewitched? That word is… kind of hot. _She repositioned her work bag strap on her shoulder with her tingly and shaky hands. "Matthew…"

"It's really true. I don't know what happened. My heart moved faster than my mind, and I couldn't stop it."

She nodded, her cheeks feeling hot, and not from the outdoor temperature. "Yes. That happens."

Matthew cleared his throat after a moment. "Well, I should get going,"

"Yes, me, too."

He made a little head bow. "Good day."

"You, too."

He walked on down the road and Mandy watched after him, and noticed how attractive his walk was. "I'm sunk," she whined to herself. "I knew I should've left when we were in front of the toy shop. Now I'm in trouble." She touched her lips, the sensation of his lips on hers still here. "Yeah, a lot of trouble."

She started walking back to the hospital, rolling over that kiss in her head a hundred times before she walked through the main doors. She headed back to her office, and once she sat in her desk chair, and after pulling a file in front of her, the kiss still lingered in her mind.

Matthew kissed her. And she kissed him back! And she enjoyed it! What was wrong with her?

She knew the answer to that. It had happened, it seemed, before she even came to the Downton world and was watching the show on her plasma screen TV, and ogling at him every time he appeared in a scene.

She touched the hairpin in her hair. Yep. She has fallen in love with Matthew Crawley.


	14. Chapter 14 - Back to Crawley House

**Chapter 14 – Back to Crawley House**

Mandy wrote Anna the next day and told her everything that has happened. She needed to tell _someone_, and she certainly couldn't tell George. She pleaded with Anna not to say a word about what happened with Matthew to Thomas. He would break for sure, considering the look on his face when she left Downton. She had to tell him herself. But tell him what? That she fell in love with the man who gave her that blasted hairpin, and who she kissed back when he kissed her in the shade of a tree in the middle of the village?

She groaned and her head fell over her folded arm on her desk. "I'm doomed. Thomas is going to hate me for this. Why do I have to be such an easy woman?"

Someone knocked on the her office door and she popped her head up. She expected to see George, but standing in the doorway was Mrs. Crawley. Her gaze traveled around the room. "My, it looks so much better in here with those filing cabinets."

"Tell me about it." Mandy sat up in her seat. "It took me a whole day to organize all the files according to patient, or date for the order forms. I had a splitting headache when I was through with it. Both George and I did after he came in to help."

Mrs. Crawley came in and sat down in the chair in front of her desk, and Mandy couldn't help but notice facial similarities between Mrs. Crawley and Matthew. Strange, since these were the actors she was seeing, people who are nowhere near related to each other. Maybe her mind was so focused on Matthew, that she saw him everywhere.

"George seems to be quite fond of you," Mrs. Crawley commented.

"Yes, we're just good friends. He already said that he didn't have any intention of wooing me, thank goodness. I don't want any more of that than I need to. At least right now. I just want to focus on my work here."

"Are you getting a handle on the accounting work?"

"Yes, I have gotten the hang of it. I spend my whole day in the hospital, aside from when I buy my lunches in the village."

The woman's mouth opened in mild shock. "What? Are you saying that you only eat once a day?"

"Pretty much. I wake up, get ready and go straight downstairs to my office and get started on work. I go out and get my lunch in the village, come back and eat in my office, usually with George, and I forget to eat dinner since I'm so busy with paperwork and adding numbers. The time flies, and it's already ten by the next time I look at the clock."

The look Mrs. Crawley was giving her reminded Mandy of the look her mom would give her after she did some completely stupid. "Well," the woman began, "I simply cannot allow a working woman such as yourself to go hungry." She paused. "I think you should come back and stay at Crawley House so you can have three decent meals."

Mandy's heart jumped sharply at the thought of sitting down in at least two meals with Matthew. His kiss suddenly flashed in her memory. "Um, I don't know… after what's happened?"

She waved a hand. "That's all in the past, my dear. Come and stay at Crawley House in a better room that you have now, with a bath that you don't have to share with your co-workers and patients." Mandy pursed her lips together, and Mrs. Crawley noticed her unsure expression. "You are concerned about Matthew." Mandy nodded. "Well, he'll just have to control himself, won't he? Plus, you two are friends. I hear that you two have talked on occasios."

_Yeah, and on one of those occasions he kissed me! _"Yes, you're right, but… I guess I don't want people at Downton to find out and make a fuss about it."

"Don't you worry about that. I heard from Cora—Lady Grantham—that the house has quieted down and has gotten back to normal. I don't think anyone there would care that you are staying with us."

_Thomas would. I promised him. _"I suppose not. But um… thank you for the offer, but I'll just stay here. Maybe I can come by for dinner every day, and then go back to the hospital."

"You might as well stay if you will be stopping by every day." She leaned in, her aging eyes hopeful. "Oh, please, Mandy. It would be a joy for me to have you in the house. I quite enjoyed talking with you when you first arrived there. I would like to have more of those occasions to get to know you a little better since I hardly see you here since we are busy with our own work."

Mandy pursed her lips together. She promised Thomas that she would move out as soon as she got the job—and she got the job and was_ kicked_ out… Could she break her promise and move back in? She looked at Mrs. Crawley's soft blue eyes and motherly face. She missed her mom, and having a mother-type figure around to talk to would be wonderful. That would be it, if Thomas questioned her later.

"I… suppose that living here is wearing on me a little."

Mrs. Crawley beamed. "Oh, splendid." She stood up. "I will go and talk to Dr. Clarkson and say that you will be moving out of that room tonight."

"Tonight? That fast?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no, I was just… um… I need a little time to get ready."

"Then I'll ask Dr. Clarkson if you can end early today. I will ask him now."

Before Mandy could say another word, Mrs. Crawley scurried out of the office and headed to the patients' area where Dr. Clarkson most likely was. Mandy slumped back in her seat. She's going to stay in the Crawley House. What would Thomas think of her when he finds out that she's living there_ and_ his love rival kissed her? She didn't want to think about it. And what about his proposal? He was waiting for an answer. After Matthew's kiss, she was more unsure of her answer than she was when she received the proposal! And Matthew… how will she live there when he's there, considering her feelings for him? And his feelings for her? What will he think about her suddenly staying there for good?

"Men seriously are going to be the death of me…" she moaned.

She thought before that her life became more exciting when she arrived in the Downton world. Now, she realized that exciting just meant a huge headache.

* * *

For the second time, Matthew stood in the drawing room staring at Mandy as she sat with Mrs. Crawley drinking lemon tea that evening. His gaze shifted to his mother, a hundred questions and concerns written in his eyes.

"Matthew, before you start," his mother said, "I'll have you know that Mandy has been eating one meal a day since she has started working at the hospital. I made a second offer to her to stay in the house under the pretense that she have three whole meals a day and not starve herself by just eating a few fruits and vegetables from the market for lunch."

"Mother, I really don't think…"

"I know, Matthew, but the girl needs a decent place to stay. I am not opposed, and neither should be anyone else. The fiasco that has happened in the past will stay in the past, and that is final. We all need to move forward."

If Mandy wasn't so absorbed with the hurtful fact that Matthew didn't want her to stay, she would applaud Mrs. Crawley for being straight forward. Matthew remained silent as he looked from Mandy to his mother. "Very well," he said and left the room." Mandy tried not to let the hurt get to her. She knew why he didn't want her to stay in his own house—it was what made him kiss her… his weak will. And honestly, she discovered, her will was weak as well. She had to be careful.

"Are you sure people will be alright with me staying here?" Mandy asked, and heard the front door open and shut—Matthew left.

"Don't worry your mind about it, dear." She sipped her tea.

"It's hard not to worry, though."

"Really, the only person who was against this was the Dowager Lady Grantham. She was in the room when I told Dr. Clarkson you were moving out of the hospital and into this house. Everyone else is fine with it. Matthew has feelings for you, and that's why it's difficult for him to have you here."

Mandy nodded, not wanting to say anything more on the subject. She finished her tea and excused herself to her room—the same one she stayed in before. She sat on the pink comforter and eyed the white dresser with the vase of pink roses on it. She prayed that she was just being paranoid again, and everything wasn't a bad as she thought. But the last time she was paranoid, she thought that Thomas suspected that a man bought the hairpin for her, and he was right.

"Something bad is going come of this, just like everything else that has happened."


	15. Chapter 15 - Wise Words From Anna

**Chapter 15 – Wise Words From Anna**

Mandy awkwardly sat at breakfast a few days later with with Matthew and Mrs. Crawely. Matthew wouldn't make eye contact with her, and hasn't since he found out that she would be permanently staying with them. She tried to think that he avoided her glances, and avoided her period, because he, like her, didn't want to dig himself deeper into a hole.

The house maid at Crawley House, an older woman, came into the dining room and gave Matthew an envelope, as well as Mandy. She read the writing on the front. It was from Anna!

"Who is that from?" Mrs. Crawley asked her.

"It's from Anna, a good friend of mine. Um, may I be excused?"

"Of course."

She left Matthew and Mrs. Crawley to finish their breakfast, and went upstairs to her room. Her heart thudding with happiness that Anna wrote her back, as well as with excitement at finding out what she wrote. Mandy spilled everything in her letter, so Anna most likely had a lot of things to say. She quickly opened the envelope and started reading Anna's curvy handwriting after she unfolded the letter.

_Mandy,_

_It is so wonderful to hear from you! We all miss you here at Downton, and are anxious to see you. Before I brief you of the goings-on here, I want to congratulate you on your new job at the hospital as an accountant. I am so happy beyond words to know that you obtained a steady and fulfilling job that you enjoy, and one at which you can use the skills you learned in college. I am honestly envious of you. And I am happy that you have made friends there, including this George fellow that you mentioned, as well as Mrs. Crawley. George sounds like a fun man, and a great doctor. Maybe I will make a trip into the village and meet the man, as well as you, of course, just to see who my dearest friend is spending her time with. Now, I want to address the revelations of your letter regarding Mr. Crawley. First, I want to ask why on earth you never told me about him confessing his love to you after what was revealed in the library! I would have loved to hear that story straight from your mouth, as well when that same man kissed you in the center of a busy village. The man loves you, I was not surprised. But Thomas does as well. Honestly, I never thought it wise for you to stay in the same house with Mr. Crawley since you promised Thomas you wouldn't live there, so I am glad that you are boarding at the hospital._

"She doesn't know that I moved out of the hospital," Mandy muttered in disdain. "She and Thomas will find out soon enough. That won't be good."

_Regarding Thomas, I will not say a word about Mr. Crawley to him and leave that to you. But, Thomas is very anxious for a reply to his proposal. He has been asking Mr. Carson, or pleading more like, since you left to go into the village, but something has always come up, and he has not been able to go. He approached me in secret, asking for any hint of your answer to him, and I had to tell him it would be better for you to give him an answer rather than me, especially since you are unsure of your answer. When you__ do__ talk to him, tell him everything. He deserves to know your answer, as well as the reason why you are so unsure about accepting him. I really hope you figure things out, Mandy. You are basically tossing these two men between your hands, and it would be wise to chose one. But be careful with your decision, and think through it thoroughly. This is your happiness, as well as Matthew's and Thomas's. One of them will be hurt, which is expected, but both deserve your careful consideration. I wish you luck with your endeavors of the heart._

"Gosh," Mandy let out. "She doesn't sugar-coat things at all."

_Now for what has been going on here at Downton since you have been gone… Mr. Crawely is still in line to inherit the estate, but word has it that him marrying Lady Mary is not going to happen because they never got engaged. I do not believe that they ever will, considering Mr. Crawley's feelings for you. Downstairs, everyone is doing well, and as I said earlier, we all miss you. I am pleased to tell you that William has finally received the courage to ask Daisy to a meal in the village, and she accepted. They will be going at the end of the week. As for Mrs. O'Brien, she has gone back to her scheming ways and framed Mr. Bates for stealing silver last week. Of course, the matter was resolved and Mrs. O'Brien was scolded. Thomas had no part in it of course since he changed his ways. Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes are doing fabulously as well, and Mrs. Hughes is laughingly as demanding as usual._

_Oh, Mandy! How I miss you! I hope you can visit very soon. And I hope you will talk to Thomas. He is desperate to see you! He loves you, so he deserves to know what is going on. Now, I close my letter to you. I wish you the best of luck with your job and other matters._

_All my love and affection,_

_Anna_

Mandy's chest tightened at Anna's words. She wanted to see her friends, and was happy that they missed her, but could she face Thomas and tell him everything? The horrible truth was… she knew she couldn't marry him. She's from 2017 for crying out loud! And from the normal world, not a made-up one. But she really did love him.

But that was part of the problem—she loved him _and_ Matthew. That alone should be the reason why she can't accept him.

Mandy sat there on her bed and looked over Anna's letter again. She was as right as she usually was. To anyone in the twenty-first century, Mandy was playing both Matthew and Thomas. Twisting them both around her little finger.

But she loved them. She could admit, if both of them were literally placed before her, and she had to choose between them like Anna wants her to… she wouldn't know who to pick.


	16. Chapter 16 - Disastrous Dinner

**Chapter 16 – Disastrous Dinner**

Mandy held her palm to her head. She had a horrible headache, and not just from what was going on back at Downton and in her life romantically at present. She has been calculating the fees for the medicine, bedding, food, and other things the hospital needed in the coming week, and all that she had—and all that she has been using since she started working in the hospital—was a piece of paper, a pencil, and her own math skills.

"I really need a calculator..." she muttered.

"You look exhausted."

She looked up and saw George standing in the doorway. He came and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "That's because I am. Where I'm from, we have what's called a calculator. It's a little device that adds, subtracts, multiplies, and divides for you without you doing any math yourself. I really would like one of those about now. I mean, I'm good at math, but we all have our limits."

George eyed a very flustered Mandy and leaned in and rested his folded arms on her desk in front of him. "I think you need a break. It's been a long day, and you're bushed. And so am I. Wait until you hear what ruptured on this man a few hours ago. It took a full hour to clean up the mess."

Mandy felt her lunch of garden salad and chicken soup come up, even though that was around five hours ago. "Oh gosh, I don't want to know. Keep your medical things to yourself."

"So you are allowed to vent and not me?"

She eyed him for a moment, and let out an exhausted breath. "Alright, I'm sorry. I just… I've had a lot on my plate lately."

"Does it have anything to do with the man you're seeing? The man from Downton?"

George didn't know about what was going on with Matthew since she never told him. "No. Well… I suppose he's part of it. I just really need to see him."

"Then go out and see him. You've been cooped up in this office every day since you started working here two weeks ago. It think its' about time that you go and visit your sweetheart. It may do you some good."

Mandy dropped her pencil and leaned back in her seat. "Yeah, I know. I received a letter from my good friend Anna at Downton, and she said that everyone there misses me. At least the people downstairs do. But I'm scared to go back there."

"Why?"

"Well… I suppose I can tell you since I consider you a good friend like Anna. Promise not to repeat this, though."

He put a hand over his heart. "I promise."

"Alright."

She commenced telling him about her arriving at Downton, getting the job, her fast romance with Thomas, the ordeal with the hairpin and who did what in that situation, and Thomas's proposal. She topped it off with her moving into into Crawley House after Matthew kissed her in the village.

George sat back in his eat, wide-eyed. "Wow," was his summation of her story.

"I know. And I don't know what to do. I promised Thomas, and I broke that promise. And he's waiting for my answer to his proposal when I know now that I can't accept him."

"And why can't you accept him?"

She wasn't ready to reveal where she was really from. "There are just… reasons. Anyway, that's why I've been lenient about going back to Downton."

"Why are you lenient about going back to Downton?"

Both Mandy and George brought their attention to Mrs. Crawley who just walked in the door. Mandy made eyes at George and shook her head slightly, indicating she didn't want him to say anything. "Just the usual," Mandy said. "After what happened, I'm a bit afraid of going back."

"But don't you want to go see your friends there?" Mrs. Crawley asked. "You haven't been to Downton since you got here. I'm sure they would be happy to see you."

"Yeah, I do want to see them." She paused, and looked at George, then back at Mrs. Crawley. "What are you asking? I sense there's a hidden motive here."

The woman walked more into the room and stood near George. "How would you like to go for a visit?"

Her heart started to hammer in excitement. "A visit? When?"

"Tonight around 7:30. We, meaning you, me, and Matthew, have been invited to dinner by Lady Grantham."

Oh, now _that_ puts a whole new color on things! "Um… I don't think that's a good idea."

"What do you mean it's not a good idea?" George asked. "This is the perfect opportunity to see _certain people_." He winked.

"I think Mary will eat me alive, though. She most likely still doesn't like me."

Mrs. Crawley waved her hand. "Oh, tosh. Lady Grantham invited all of us, so we are obligated to go. And you can visit your friends downstairs after dinner."

Mandy bit her bottom lip and looked at the stack of files on her desk, and then at George who gave her a reassuring smile. She really did want to see William, Daisy, Anna, Mr. Bates and Carson, and Mrs. Huges… she really wantsto see them all. And she _ached_ to talk to Thomas and explain everything in a way that would not shatter his heart to pieces. Maybe she could just slip in the back to the servants' entrance and not see the family.

"It will be alright," Mrs. Crawley said. "I can even loan you an old dress."

"Yeah, Mandy, c'mon," George egged. "It's the perfect opportunity."

Mandy gulped and eyed the both of them, their expressions showing their eagerness for her answer. "Um, if I go, will I have to have dinner with the family?"

"Why would I loan you a dress, then?," Mrs. Crawley asked. "Lady Grantham invited all of us. I do believe it's to make peace with the past situation. I think she feels sorry for her daughter's behavior."

Mandy balled her hands in her lap. "Um… but I just don't want things to get out of hand. I mean, I was a maid"

"And now you're not. You're a successful working woman now with a real job. Listen, I have talked with Lady Grantham today, and she will make sure things don't get out of hand."

The way Mandy saw it, she didn't have a choice. "Okay," she finally said.

"Good choice, Mandy," George said.

"Indeed," Mrs. Crawley agreed. "Wonderful! Now, we can leave now and get back to the house and quickly find you that dress. And we'll do your hair."

All Mandy could do was nod and Mrs. Crawley left to get her things. Mandy sat back in her desk chair and let out a long breath. "Oh, boy…"

"It''ll be alright, Mandy," George reassured her.

"But I'll have to sit at that fancy table and be served by Thomas, _and_ be stared down at by Mary. And Matthew will be there—he alone will make the tension high with Mary and Thomas present. And with what I plan to tell Thomas… this won't end well. Things never end well for me."

"Just be positive. You'll be able to see your friends."

She nodded. He was right. She will get to see her friends, and see Anna who she desperately wanted to talk to.

* * *

"That fits you like a glove," exclaimed Mrs. Crawley after Mandy put on an elegant deep purple evening dress, and she was pressing out creases. "I'm surprised I was that size before."

Mandy eyed herself in the mirror. The dress fit her perfectly—not too tight and not too loose, and had a satiny feel. It ran down to the floor, and had elegant black lace for the sleeves which went mid-upper-arm, but she wore shiny satin gloves the same color and material as the dress.

"You have shoes to wear, I presume?"

"I bought a nice pair of black shoes in the village some time ago," Mandy said.

"Then that's perfect. Now, for your hair."

Mandy felt like she was going to the prom. She didn't know how women did this several times a day back then—no wonder they had ladies' maids to help them out. When Mrs. Crawley was finished tugging her hair and putting pins in it, she stared at the elegant up-do with a few curly tendrils handing down near her cheeks. With the jewelry and make-up added, she looked like a movie star. She never though she could look so pretty!

"You look beautiful," Mrs. Crawley said.

"Thank you. It's been a while since I've been done up like this. Actually, I've never been done up in such an elegant way."

"Well then, this is a real treat for you."

"You look really nice as well, Mrs. Crawley. That light blue color looks great on you."

"Oh, thank you, my dear. Now let's go. Matthew is waiting at the door."

They walked out of Mrs. Crawley's room and made their way down the stairs. Mrs. Crawley told Matthew that they were coming down. He looked up, himself dressed in his dinner suit, and when he saw Mandy, he… stared.

As she stepped down the stairs, Mandy felt her cheeks heat up and heart race as Matthew's eyes never left her. Her prom date her senior year, who was her boyfriend at the time, didn't even look at her in the way Matthew was looking at her now. When she was all the way down the stairs, Matthew gulped and then cleared his throat.

"Mandy," he said, "my, you look absolutely stunning."

Heat entered her cheeks, and she smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, Matthew."

They stood there for a moment, both with a smile on their faces, and not leaving each other's gazes.

"Time to go, you two," Mrs. Crawley said, and the two broke the trance and followed her out the door into the cool evening. Matthew noticed Mandy nervously moving her leg up and down, and her hands balling in her lap as they were in the car, on their way to Downton.

"Mandy, you seem shaken up," he said.

"Do you blame me?"

That one statement caused Matthew to stay silent. He knew what she meant.

"It will be alright, Mandy," Mrs. Crawley said reassuringly, but that didn't stop her heart from racing faster than it's ever had.

They soon arrived at Downton, with the whole family out to greet them, and as Mandy expected with every heavy pound of her heart, Thomas was there to open the car door for them. This will be the first time that she sees him since she left. Was she prepared for this? Regardless if she was or not, when the car pulled up, Thomas noticed her in there, and his eyes widened. She noticed his cheeks pinken, and he noticeably gulped. He opened the door, let Matthew and his mother out, then Mandy stepped out. The moment Thomas saw her in her elegant outfit, he stared, stunned.

"Whoa…" he let out, and Mandy tried to hold in a smile.

"You like it?" she whispered.

He nodded and still held the door with his hand, tightly. Oh, how she wanted to embrace him and talk to him about everything! His chest moved up and down, trying all within _his _power not to embrace her like he has wonted since she left.

"Mandy, I'm so glad you made it," said Sybil, who walked up to them, and Mandy had to break her trance with Thomas. "And my… you look absolutely beautiful."

"Don't get too excited, Sybil," Mary said, and Mandy took a glance at her. Mary had her arms folded and she had a smug look on her face.

"Don't mind her," Sybil said, linked arms with Mandy, and leaned in. Mandy smelled her sweet rosy perfume. "I'm the one who begged Mamma to invite you, and she readily accepted. I just want this whole situation to set itself out."

"Thank you," Mandy said. She knew Sybil meant well, but… she still had the feeling, like she always does, that things wouldn't go well.

The party went into the house and entered the drawing room. Mandy stood there near the door as she talked with Sybil, and eyed everyone in the room as she did so. Mary had that same look from before, Lady Grantham smiled at her, and the Dowager Lady Grantham—Mandy had to stop herself from going over and asking for an autograph because this was _Maggie Smith_, meaning the famous Professor McGonagall from_ Harry Potter—_was looking at her with a turned-up nose.

"I don't think it was a good idea that I came," Mandy commented to Sybil.

"Of course it was," Sybil assured her. "Don't let Mary scare you."

Mandy leaned in and whispered, "But Mary thinks I stole her man from her. Any woman would turn into a wolf if that happened."

"But you didn't, so she has nothing to worry about."

Mandy glanced at Matthew as he talked with Lord Grantham, and all that has happened between them flashed through her mind. She didn't technically steal Mary's man, he just fell for her when she least expected it. And she fell for him when _she_ least expected it. And it had to be when she was in a relationship with Thomas.

Mr. Carson came into the room and said that dinner is served. The party exited the room, and Mandy still walked by Sybil, but on the other side of her, walked the Dowager, who gave her a look with a twerked-up eyebrow and walked on.

"Don't mind Granny, either," Sybil said to her in a low tone.

"I know. Maybe I shouldn't mind anyone."

Sybil squeezed her arm with reassurance. They entered the dining room, and the table was decorated elegantly, with crystal and china dishes, and a large bouquet of white lilies sat in the center. Mandy looked at Thomas standing next to William. William glanced at her and smiled widely, and Mr. Carson let off a smirk when she looked at him. That gave her a small bit of comfort that her friends were happy to see her. Then she caught Thomas's eye, and she hurtfull remembered what she needed to tell him. He nodded to her chair, and she got the idea. She sat down.

The dinner commenced, and everyone started chatting about the hospital, the Dowager and Mrs. Crawley the main participants in the conversation. Mandy listened, but looked forward and saw Thomas serve Matthew some steamed vegetables.

Those two guys… her life has become absolutely crazy because of them.

Thomas stood up and she caught his eye again. This was so awkward—going from the servant to the one being served. Now she knew how Tom Branson felt the first time this happened to him later on in the show. But Tom wasn't distracted by the person who he received a proposal from, and said person was waiting for an answer very anxiously.

Mandy snapped back to attention when she heard the word "America."

"Mamma, America is well on its way," Lord Grantham said.

"Oh, it is, is it?" the Dowager countered. "If you ask me, it's going rather downhill."

"Granny, please," Sybil said. "Two people at this table are American, and one is our guest."

The Dowager gave Mandy a disapproving look. "And how is that going to change my mind?"

Mandy felt a little pang in her heart. Sybil said, "Mandy has accomplished so much, more than any other woman in England at her age."

"What have you accomplished, Mandy?" Edith asked her, the first time the girl has ever spoken to her.

"Well," Mandy began a tad nervously, pushing her hands into her lap as everyone's eyes were on her, "back home, I went to college and got a degree in accounting."

"Accounting?" Mary said. "My, what a…"

"That is very impressive, Mandy," Lady Grantham said, covering up what Mary was going to say.

"Impressive?" the Dowager repeated, taken aback. "It more disgraceful, if you ask me. You see what I mean? America is letting its women do whatever they please, when they should be at home preparing themselves for marriage and homemaking."

"Oh, so you think that women shouldn't make a difference in the world?" Mrs. Crawley asked.

"No, I do not," said the Dowager. "That is the job of their husbands."

"But Mandy has been so successful at the hospital so far," Sybil said. "Because of her hard work, the finances are in order, when they never were in the past."

"Well, I did not ask that she work there as our hospital accountant. I was against it, as well as her staying at the Crawley house—after what she did to this family."

Mandy's heart jumped up to her throat in fear, and she looked over at Thomas and noticed his fists clench at his sides as he stood near the wall. He knows now. He knows that she broke her promise to him.

"Lady Grantham," Matthew began calmly, but clearly he was trying to stay calm himself.

"Don't you 'Lady Grantham' me, Mr. Crawley," the Dowager countered. "You know more than all of us what happened, considering it was you who started it all."

"Mamma," Lord Grantham said forcefully, as Matthew pursed his lips together. "Restrain yourself, why don't you?"

"And why should I? You all know that it would've been better if that girl never showed up, and that blasted hairpin never became a problem."

"Granny!" Sybil said, appalled.

"She's right, though," Mary said as she sipped her champagne, irritatingly calm. "I quite agree with her."

"Oh, will everyone please stop it!" Lady Grantham ordered in a stern voice. "We will not have another word against Mandy, or bring up what has happened. It already passed, so can we _please_ have a peaceful dinner for once?"

That silenced everyone, and a thick and uncomfortable silence filed the dining room. Mandy looked down at her chicken and green beans, trying to hold back the tears that were pleading to come out. She's caused so much trouble, and the whole family suffered because of her. She glanced at Matthew, then at Thomas, both of them with a frown on their faces. They were suffering from this as well.

The dinner eventually ended with not many words spoken after the argument, and the family exited the room. Mandy glanced at Thomas, who was assisting William and Mr. Carson with clearing the table. Her heart hurt even more. He knows she broke her promise to him. He's probably hurting inside profusely, knowing how fragile he his.

In the library, Sybil stood next to Mandy and Mrs. Crawley. "I told you I never should've come tonight," Mandy said after taking a large breath to release the emotion that was riding up her throat.

"No, don't say that," Sybil said kindly. "Granny speaks her mind more often than she should—we all just learned to get used to it."

"But she was right," Mandy countered. "Even if she _was_ speaking her mind." She eyed Thomas who was serving tea on a tray. Then at Matthew, who was talking with Lord Grantham again. "I caused enough trouble. I should just leave."

Mary suddenly walked up to them, and before any of them could say anything, she said, "May I have a word, Mandy?"

Mandy's heart jumped. _Oh, no._ Sybil and Mrs. Crawley gave her sympathizing looks and left her. Mandy stood there with Mary, wishing her friends stayed at her side.

"I hope you don't think our family horrible people," Mary said, holding a cup of tea on a saucer.

"No, of course I don't. Your family is wonderful." _At least certain members of them are._

Mandy noticed that both Matthew and Thomas saw that Mary was with her. Matthew stood as if he were ready to take Mandy away if anything happened, and Thomas was in a similar stance.

"But?" Mary prodded.

"But," Mandy said, and met Mary's brown eyes, "a few of them don't seem to like me."

"_That_ is an understatement."

Mandy felt her chest constrict again. She took a shaky breath before asking the one thing that she has wanted to since she was accused of stealing... "Why do you hate me so much, Lady Mary?"

Mary's eyes widened. "Goodness me, hate you?"

"Yes. You schemed to get me sacked, which you successfully did, and you agreed to have me come tonight, just to humiliate me more."

Mary sighed. "You mustn't make accusations, Mandy. And for your information, I never agreed to have you come tonight. I was adamantly against it." She looked away and sipped her tea.

"But you know I'm right. Why did you do it?" Mary didn't say anything. Dare she ask it? "You thought I was getting close to Mr. Crawley, didn't you?"

Mary popped her head back at her, her eyes ignited, and her lips pursed together in a flat line. Mandy waited, and Mary eventually said in a terse voice, "Yes. You're right. I'm sorry, but I wanted you out of my sight because you were getting attention not only from my future husband, but from everyone else who so much as looked at you."

Mandy stared at her in shock after that revelation. Mary was jealous that she wasn't receiving all the attention! That's what all this was about? Thomas was right when he said that people didn't like her because she was the favorite.

"And I would suggest that for your own good," Mary said prim and properly, "that you not come back to Downton again and cause more trouble. Now if you will excuse me…"

She walked off. Sybil immediately came up to Mandy and grabbed her gloved arm. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes. I just got a few things cleared up. I shouldn't be surprised, really."

Lady Grantham walked up to them, a weary look in her motherly eyes. "Mandy," she said apologetically, "I am so sorry for what happened tonight. My mother-in-law was out of turn."

Mandy shook her head and smiled politely. "No, it's okay. Don't worry yourself too much about it."

"I can have Mr. Branson take you back to Crawley house, if you would like."

"No, no, you don't need to do that. Um… but could I go downstairs for a little while and say hello to the staff?"

She smiled. "Or course."

Mandy nodded and excused herself. She happened to walk passed Thomas. He took her arm discretely, stopping her. He leaned in a little and said in a quiet tone, making her shiver a little as his breath hit her ear, "I want to talk to you a little later."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs."

She went on, not realizing that Matthew noticed that little encounter. She made her way downstairs and the hall boys literally stopped and stared at her as she walked by. The first person she knew who came into view was William.

"Mandy," he said with a smile. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came to say hello."

"Well, hello, then. It's so good to see you! We've all missed you."

"I've missed all of you, too. I couldn't wait to get down here and see everyone. Honestly, I just wanted to get away from the family. A couple certain members of it don't like me all that much."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Honestly, when they were saying all those horrible things about you, I wanted to jump in and defend you. I never wanted to defend someone more in my life. No one deserves to be talked about in such ways."

She gave him a gracious smile and she had the urge to hug him. "Thank you, William, that means a lot. And… I'm just glad you still think well of me after all that's happened."

"Hey, I told you that I would. You're a dear friend. And…" He looked her up and down. "I would have to say a rather beautiful friend at that."

I smacked his arm playfully. "Hey, don't go saying stuff like that when you're going on a dinner date with Daisy later this week."

"You know about that?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. Anna wrote to me and informed me of it, among other things."

"I see. Well, yes, it's true. And I'll just tell you now that I wouldn't dream on making a pass at you, regardless of how nice you look, because there is something going on between you and Thomas, and I don't want to get caught in the middle of it."

"You know about me and Thomas?" she asked rather loudly, and she leaned in and whispered, "How? Did he tell you? Did Daisy or Anna?"

"No, it was plain to see with my own eyes." He smirked. "I don't know much, but the way he stared at you when you came out of the motor before dinner was evidence of it."

She nodded. "Okay, yes, there is something going on. It's not a secret anymore, I guess."

"Well, I won't say a word of it if you don't want me to."

She smiled graciously. "Thank you, William. So, where's everyone else?"

"A lot of them should be in the servant's hall."

She left him and made her way to the servant's hall. When she walked in the large dining room, the first person to notice her was Daisy. "Mandy!" she said, and Anna, Mr. Bates, and a couple of the other maids, looked up at her. "How wonderful it is to see you! My, you look like an actress!"

Mandy smiled, and Anna stood up and rammed her in a tight hug. "Oh, Mandy, you finally came!"

"I did. I missed you all like crazy. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

Anna patted her back. "No matter. We are just glad that you're here."

Anna let go of Mandy and Mr. Bates said, "Glad to see you again, Mandy."

"You, too, Mr. Bates."

"What's all this?" came a voice from behind Mandy, and she turned to find Mrs. Hughes there. The woman's eyes widened. "Mandy! My goodness, look at you!"

"Yes, I… got a bit done up tonight."

"A bit?" Daisy remarked. "More like a lot. You could pass for Marion Davies."

"Who?" asked one of the maids in the room.

"A stage actress I read about the other day."

Mandy sat down at the table next to Mr. Bates, and Anna sat down next to her on her other side. "It wasn't my idea to have dinner with the family tonight," said Mandy. "I just wanted to come see all of you. I would've come in my normal clothes."

"All the same, we're glad you visited," Anna said.

"Yes, we are," Mrs. Hughes said. "It's good to see you."

Mrs. O'Brien suddenly came into the room, and stopped when she saw Mandy sitting there at the table. Mandy turned to face O'Brien who stared at her for a moment with a mild look of disgust. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Mrs. O'Brien, could you at least attempt to be nice?" Mrs. Hughes chided.

"Why should I? Look what she's done to the family. I heard from William what happened in the dining room upstairs. They were saying that all the problems that have been going on lately are all her fault, as well as Mr. Crawley's."

"Pay her no heed," Anna said and squeezed Mandy's arm.

"I never do. But she's right."

Mrs. O'Brien made a face and sat down down the table from them, not saying anything more. Everyone else got busy with what they were doing, and Anna whispered "We should talk," in Mandy's ear, and she and Mandy went out into the hall.

"Did you receive my letter?" Anna asked near the stairs leading to the upstairs.

"Yes, I did."

"Have you talked with Thomas, yet? He probably was so happy to see you."

"He was, but he's not happy now, not after the argument at dinner, where The Dowager revealed that I'm still staying at Crawley House."

"Maybe he would be fine with it. Maybe it is not a big deal."

"You and I both know that it's always a big deal to Thomas. He didn't want me to stay there because he was afraid I would get close to Matthew. And now look what happened. He was right to not want me there."

Anna nodded. "I suppose that's true."

"He told me he wants to talk to me, but they won't be done in there for like another hour, knowing how long the family likes to talk."

"Then wait for him. He may come down to get something, you never know."

She nodded, her heart pounding. "Okay." She blew out air nervously.

"It'll be alright. Just tell him everything—including your answer to his proposal."

"I'll break his heart. Again."

"Sometimes one's heart needs to be broken in order for it to become stronger. Plus, he needs to know everything—he deserves to know."

Mandy stared at Anna's brown eyes in the low light. She couldn't help it. She hugged her again. "I know. Just the thought of breaking his heart…"

"It'll be alright."

She squeezed Anna a little tighter. "Thank you, Anna. You're really the best."

She patted her back. "As are you. I hope you come and visit as much as possible."

"I'll try. I'm so busy with my accounting job."

They separated, and Anna said she had to get back to her chores, so Mandy went into the dining area and sat down next to Mr. Bates. She talked with him a little about her work as the hospital accountant, and what she does as part of the job. Some footsteps were heard near the door, and Mandy instinctively looked up and found Thomas standing there. She stood up instantly, and about said his name, but before she could, he pulled her out of her seat and out of the room, not bothering with Daisy's gasp, or the conversation that ensued between the servants regarding him and Mandy. He pulled her out into the back courtyard.

"Thomas," she began, but he immediately took her into his arms.

"I went mad waiting for you to show up, you know."

She hugged him back tightly and leaned into his footman jacket, savoring his nearness and scent that she had missed. "I'm so sorry. I wanted to, but I just didn't have time because of my work schedule. They had me work all day every day."

He remained silent for a moment as crickets chirped, then, "You said you weren't going to stay with them after you got the job. You promised me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was living at the hospital for a while, but then Mrs. Crawley insisted that I stay at the Crawley House because I didn't eat well when I stayed at the hospital. She was just trying to be nice. I couldn't say no to her."

He huffed through his nose and held her a little tighter, which wreaked havoc with her body. He asked in a quiet tone, "Have you thought about it?"

She knew what he meant. "Yes. A lot, actually."

"And?"

She looked back at him, and attempted to tell him her unfortunate answer, but nothing came out. He knew what she meant when he saw the apologetic look in her eyes. The hurt that entered his features was unmistakable—in the faint backdoor light the whites of his eyes turned red, and his eyes glistened.

"I'm really sorry, Thomas. I can explain, I…"

He let her go and turned, his back to her. "It's him, isn't it? Mr. Crawley."

Mandy had to control her own rising emotions. Was she ready to reveal this to him? "Yes, he's part of it. Thomas… I haven't told you everything. Things about Mr. Crawley, things about me…"

He turned to face her suddenly, which stopped her short. "What things? I already know the man has feelings for you. That's obvious. He wouldn't have bought you that hairpin if he didn't."

There goes that hairpin again. "Thomas…"

"Has he kissed you?"

Mandy's heart pounded hard against her chest as the memory of that hot day in the village came flooding back. She didn't say anything and looked at the cigarette-covered ground, pursing her lips.

He nodded. "I see."

"It was an accident, Thomas. It never should've…"

"There _are_ no accidents, you know," he said hotly.

She saw a tear fall down his cheek, and that made her heart plummet to her toes. Tears started to gather in her own eyes.

"Has he told you that he loves you?" he asked in a thick voice.

She took in a shaky breath and let it out. "Yes."

Thomas slid a hand down his face and walked around a little, trying to gain control of himself, but he was unsuccessful.

"But I still love you," she said quietly.

"But you love _him_."

She remained silent as he walked up to her. She nodded. "Yes. You're right. And that's the reason why I can't accept you. It wouldn't be fair to you if I accepted your proposal when I love another man as well."

He huffed through his nose, and suddenly, he pushed Mandy against the back door by her shoulders, her back and head aching from the impact. He started leaning in to kiss her, but stopped and dropped his shoulders, like he lost all his willpower. His forehead touched hers.

"Why?" he whispered and took in a shaky breath. "Why are you doing this to me? I said that I can't be happy without you. I can't _live_ without you."

"I still love you, Thomas." she said, hardly audible, feeling tears sear her eyes. "Really, I do. This is why it hurts so much."

"But you love another man as well."

He leaned back a little and her heart broke when she saw multiple tears falling down his cheeks. He suddenly turned and walked away, stopping at the picnic table. She dabbed her eyes with her gloved hands and took a deep breath to try to calm herself.

"Well," she said. "I should get back up to everyone."

"Go ahead. I won't stop you."

She nodded, and her heart hurt at his mean voice that she remembered him using back when he treated her like scum. "Okay. Goodbye, Thomas. Remember that I always wish for your happiness."

She went back in and leaned against the door for a moment, staring at the wooden floor blankly. Anna spotted her and walked up. "What happened?" She noticed Mandy's demeanor. "Oh, you poor thing…"

"He figured everything out." She took deep, shaky breath, and the tears came again. "I told him that I couldn't marry him because I'm in love with both him and Matthew, and it wouldn't be fair to him for me to accept his proposal."

Anna embraced her. "I'm so sorry." She squeezed Mandy once more and brought her to the washroom and helped her freshen up a bit before she needed to go back upstairs. Once Mandy walked back into the library, she saw that things were just the way they were when she left. People were oblivious to the what happened downstairs.

"Mandy," Mrs. Crawley said as she walked up to her, a concerned look on her face. "Oh, my dear, your eyes are all red. Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just… I haven't seen my friends for a while. I was so happy to see them."

Mrs. Crawley gave her a sweet smile. "Well, I'm glad. At least one good thing came from this evening. How do you say we leave now?"

Mandy nodded, and Mrs. Crawley went to tell Matthew, and Mandy said goodbye to her hosts, with Sybil giving her a warm and comforting hug. Soon, she and the two Crawleys were in the car on the way back to Crawley House. The ride back was silent.


	17. Chapter 17 - Late-Night Kitchen Talk

_I'm so happy that this story has gotten so many view and reviews! I know things have been seeming pretty dismal lately, and the contention has been high, but hang in there! Things will lighten up later, I promise =)_

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Late-Night Kitchen Talk**

Usually, soaking in a hot bath calmed your nerves and muscles, and could set your mind at ease. But Mandy still felt the tension everywhere as she soaked in the hot water, and the memories of the evening whirled through her head like an angry fish, giving her a horrible headache. Giving up that a hot bath would solve her problems and ease her mind, she got out, changed into a white nightgown, and climbed into bed. She was emotionally drained. After an hour, she lay there in bed in the darkness of her room, staring at the ceiling. Sleep was lost to her. Of course, after a night like she had, how would anybody be able to sleep?

Mandy sat up and stared at the closed door. "I'm not going to sleep any time soon, so I might as well do something to keep myself occupied." She put on her lavender robe over her night gown and went downstairs, tiptoeing so she wouldn't wake anyone up. She went into the kitchen and turned on the lamp near the door. "I think I'll make myself some lemon tea. Maybe that will ease my mind a little."

She put a kettle of water on the stove and started the old stove up. She leaned against the island counter in the center of the kitchen, one that had a few bowls and cutting boards on it. She stared at the heat kettle as she recalled the night's events again. "What do I do now?" she muttered. "I only told Thomas half the truth. What will he think when I tell him that I'm from a different time and reality? He'll think he fell in love with a crazy person!"

The kettle started to steam, and she took it off the heat. She got a cup and poured the hot water in it, and found a lemon to cut up. She did so, and popped the lemon slice in the water and added a dash of sugar that was in a little jar on the counter near the pantry cupboard. She leaned against the island again, staring at the assortment of jars of flour, sugar, and other baking ingredients on the counter across the way from her.

"Thomas deserves to know the truth." She took a sip of the tea, and even though it was sweetened, it still tasted bitter. "I hurt him… he deserves to know where I'm from. Maybe I should just write a letter detailing everything, and when I leave, he can read it and realize that it was a good thing that I rejected him."

Mandy suddenly heard footsteps on the stairs out near the entryway, and her heart jumped. Who was that? Mrs. Crawley? She set her cup down on the counter behind her and waited anxiously to see if the person would enter the kitchen. She heard the footsteps dissipate a bit, like the person went into the family room, but then they came back into the entryway and down the hall towards the kitchen. Mandy wanted to kick herself—she hoped that she wouldn't wake anyone up, but she did.

The kitchen door opened and in came Matthew. His hair was uncombed, and he wore a blue robe with light blue pajamas underneath. His blue eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, Mandy. I though it was my my mother who came downstairs."

"No, just me. I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither. Not a wink." He eyed the cup of tea on the counter behind her. "Would you mind if I had a cup as well?"

"No, go ahead. It's your house—you shouldn't have to ask."

He got a cup from the china cupboard on the other side of the room where she got hers, and went to the kettle and poured himself some water. Mandy couldn't help but stare at him as he did so, and he took one of the slices o lemon and put it in his cup. He poured a bit of sugar in it and swirled it around with a spoon. He leaned against the counter across from her, and she still stared, slightly stunned. How could any man—any person—look so good after just getting out of bed?

They stood there for a moment, and Mandy and tried to dismiss the way her heart danced inside of her. She recalled that he was one of the reasons why she rejected Thomas.

His gaze met hers and asked in a gentle tone, "Are you alright, Mandy? After tonight…"

"I'll be alright." She hoped.

The clock hanging on the wall near the window ticked a few times. "I'm so terribly sorry about tonight."

"It was expected. I knew inviting me to that dinner would result in bad things happening."

He continued to stir around the spoon in his tea. "You shouldn't have been treated like that. You never should have been treated in the way you have been since you arrived here."

Mandy nodded, and emotion gripped her throat. "I guess… But it couldn't be helped. I injected myself into everyone's lives, and the outcome was way less then desirable." She took a breath, trying to not let any tears come. "The Dowager was right at dinner… and Mrs. O'Brien was right when she said that I did something wrong by coming here. I shouldn't have come to Downton. When I arrived, I should have just turned the other way and stayed somewhere else… got a job somewhere else. I and everyone else would've been better off if I just did that."

Matthew put his cup on the counter behind him and took a step towards Mandy, who allowed those rising tears to develop. "Mandy, don't think like that. You are a wonderful, intelligent young woman who has accomplished so much. Most of the people you have met here adore you, and everyone else… well, they are all just jealous of you."

"And that caused them to hate me."

"No one hates you."

"Mary does. She thought that…" She shut her mouth. She didn't need to tell him why Mary hates her. "Nevermind. Matthew… do you still love her—Mary?"

He sighed leaned back against the counter folding his arm. "Not really anymore. The memory of those feelings are still there, but the actual feelings are now close to non-existent. It not all gone."

Mandy nodded, not really surprised, considering his feelings for her. She knew she ruined their relationship, and chances that they had. If Mary were to tell Matthew why she hated Mandy, it wouldn't really do anything. Would it?

Mandy looked down and fiddled with the tie on her robe as she and Matthew stood there in a steady silence as the clock ticked on.

"It will all be alright, Mandy," she heard him say, splitting the silence. "This will all pass."

"I hope so." She looked up at him, and she was taken aback at how good-looking his was in the low light illuminating from the one lamp in the room. "Will you still inherit Downton after this? I mean, you were target at dinner as well, and… I guess it's the hard truth that the Dowager was right about you as well."

"Yes, she was, I regret to say. But… I'm pretty sure I will inherit Downton, even if I don't marry Mary. The estate will be in my name since I am technically a member of the family, but through blood, not marriage."

Mandy nodded, but thought back to when he heard him and his mother talking when she first arrived at Crawley House. "But… I thought you were scared of losing Downton because of what happened with the hairpin, and… everything that happened because of it."

"Yes, I was, but… I guess I was overreacting." His brow creased. "But how did you know?"

She swallowed. This needed to be out in the open now. "Um… I have this nasty habit of eavesdropping, as you may have gathered by me stopping to listen by the library when you told the family that you bought me that hairpin. Back when I came to Crawley house for the first time, I heard you and your mother talking. I stood next to the door after you left the room and... I heard what you said."

His mouth opened in surprise as he remembered that. "You heard all that?

"Yes." She pursed her lips together, still fiddling with the tie on her robe, the lemon tea forgotten. "Matthew… you really didn't want me here, did you?"

Matthew said nothing. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she had to hold back a sob as the emotion and hurt of the passed few weeks caught up to her, and she couldn't hold it back.

"Mandy," Matthew said, alarmed.

She walked a few steps away, her back to him. She heard him take a few steps to her and she felt his presence as he stood behind her.

"You never did," she choked out, her chest hurting and head throbbing, "and neither did anyone else. I'm a nuisance—causing so much trouble and chaos, and ruining people's lives. I should just go home now and spare everyone more hurt. Gosh, I want to go home..."

Hot tears spilled from her eyes, and her body started shaking with her sobs. She felt herself being turned and pulled into an embrace, and she immediately felt his heat and smelled his sweet cologne.

"Mandy…" he said softly as he held her to his chest, "I wanted you here. I said those things _because_ I desperately wanted you here, but knew things would be at stake if you were. I knew that, but it was still futile because I had already fallen in love with you and had told you so already. I didn't want to cause anyone or myself more trouble by allowing the woman I fell in love with to stay at the same house as me."

She knew that, but why did it have to hurt so much? She wanted to pain to stop.

His arms held her tighter as she still shook from her emotions. She felt his hand go through her curls as he held her head to him and she could hear his heart beating in his chest. She gripped his soft robe material. She felt herself calming down with every one of his strong heart beats.

"It'll be alright," he whispered near her ear.

She nodded and he loosened his hold on her. She opened her eyes and saw his chest where the top of his pajamas were unbuttoned. Her gaze traveled up until it met his. Her heart pounded as they held that gaze for a moment. Her grip on his robe tightened as he leaned down a little and pressed his lips on hers. She took it in, dazed and disoriented. She moved her mouth in response, and he in turn held her against him and deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his hot mouth run with hers passionately.

Kissing Matthew Crawley like this, feeling every inch of his mouth and enjoy his arms wrapping around her body, was something that she has dreamed about since she started watching the show after she developed a massive crush on him. She never would have imagined that it would happen for real, and that she would love him for real.

The kissing slowed to a stop. He held her there, and is hands slid down to her waist, and her body tingled when she felt them there. "Mandy…" he breathed, their foreheads touching. He sighed. "Oh, dear God…"

Mandy felt the hairs on the back of his neck and his hot breath hit her face. She couldn't will herself to speak.

"I love you," he said, and looked back at her, their gazes locked. "I don't think I can love any other woman more than I love you now."

Her heart swelled as it pounded, pumping heat into her cheeks. She found herself saying, "I love you, too, Matthew. I always have, even before we met. I have heard about you and… I just couldn't help it."

He let off a smile. He put a hot hand on her cheek. "Then Mandy… will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her eyes widened, and alarm suddenly pulsed through her. She stood out of his hold, not expecting the sudden proposal. "You're… wife? But… what about the estate? And marrying someone of class? And after everything that has happened?"

"I don't care about that, at least not anymore. People can think what they want. All I care about and want right now is you. Since I met you, I was tortured with the thought of you every moment of every day, and found myself desperate to be in your presence. And when I was, I felt the happiest I could ever imagine, regardless of the chaos that was ensuing around us."

Mandy didn't know what to say to this, her second proposal from a _Downton Abbey_ character. She told Thomas no, and she should do that to Matthew also for the same reasons… right? "I'm… I don't know what to say…"

His took a step to her and brought a warm hand up to her cheek. His thumb caressed it, his look bone-melting. "Then don't say anything. I'd rather you give me the right answer later than a wrong one right away."

She nodded, not knowing what else to say. He brought her again into his arms and held her head to his shoulder. How could she let everything get this far? How could she allow herself to fall in love with two men, landing her in a sticky situation where both propose marriage to her?

She thought of Thomas. If he knew this happened, he would be torn, but not surprised. What if she turned around and accepted him, regardless of where she was from? Then Matthew would be hurt. Like Anna said, at least one man will be hurt in this situation no matter what. But which one will it be? She had to make a decision. Soon.


	18. Chapter 18 - Realization

**Chapter 18 – Realization**

_Dear My New Friends,_

_If you're reading this letter, that means that I suddenly vanished, and you are wondering where on earth I went. Well, this letter will explain just were I went. It will explain some facts about myself that I have kept secret from all of you. I promise, my leaving was out of my control, just as arriving here and injecting myself into all of your lives was not my doing. The truth of it is, when I arrived, I told you that I had traveled across the whole of the United Stated and the Atlantic Ocean, but I was lying. While I am from Washington state in the United States, I did not travel. I appeared at Downton Abbey, and I am still not sure how I did so. The shocking truth is… I am from a different time. I am from the year 2017, almost 100 years from now. Also, this world is a fictional one to me, one of characters who are made up, like in a novel. I know this sounds crazy, but…_

Mandy took the paper out of the typewriter, crumpled it, and threw it in the waste basket near her desk with other attempts at writing the letter that she would leave near her bedside every night just in case she left during the night. With what is happening now, people need to know who she really is and where she is really from. She jut couldn't get the wording right!

"I can't just say it straight out like that," Mandy mumbled. "I need to set the scene a bit more. Gosh… this is why I failed English class..."

But maybe she needed to be straight forward. That would be the best. Now matter what, people would think that she's crazy. It just had to be said, along with apologies for all the hurt she's caused.

She sighed in frustration. "How am I going to write this?!"

"Write what?" someone asked, and Mandy popped her head up to see Mrs. Crawley standing in the doorway to the office, wearing a light blue blouse and gray skirt.

"Um," Mandy began, thinking rapidly of an excuse. "I just was wondering how to start this letter I wanted to write to Anna. You know, one of the maids at Downton."

Mrs. Crawley sat down in the wooden chair in front of Mandy's desk. "Are you two close?"

Mandy smiled. "Yes, we became fast friends at Downton. I tell her everything and she gives me advice, whether it's something I want to hear or not."

"So she's honest?"

"Yes, brutally honest. But she's really nice about it. I know it's for my own good." _And the good of other people who are affected by my actions._

"I see. We all need friends like that. I wish Cousin Violet and I could have the same relationship."

Mandy's heart went out to her. She knew their current relationship had bumps, and knew how close they become in the later seasons, kind of like sisters. "I think you'll eventually have that relationship, being close friends and inseparable."

"I really hope so. We all need that type of friend that is honest with us, and is there for us. Now, back to the reason I came. I already know your answer, but I thought I would ask anyway."

Mandy sat up straight in her seat, interested. "Answer to what?"

"Well—I was talking with Lady Grantham earlier today when I went to visit Downton, and she wanted to know if you would like to come over for luncheon tomorrow. Just as an apology for the dinner two nights ago. She feels terribly because you were mistreated in such a way, especially by Cousin Violet and Lady Mary."

Mandy pursed her lips together, thinking about what Mary said, what happened with Matthew in the kitchen that night, and Thomas's proposal that she did not accept. Would she be able to face all that again? Thomas would be there, and maybe Matthew. She hasn't even seen Matthew since the kitchen kiss and proposal.

"I know, you don't seem thrilled about the idea," said Mrs. Crawley, reading her expression. "But like I said, I wanted to tell you first, and then have you decide."

Mandy fiddled with her ink pen that was void of any ink. "Um… I don't know. I mean, I appreciate the invitation, and I know Lady Grantham means well, but…"

"I thought as much. You do not have to go. Lady Grantham will definitely understand."

Mandy didn't want to cause any more trouble or contention with the family or anyone else. If she went to this luncheon, something horrible will happen again. And Thomas would undoubtedly serve her, and if Matthew was there, she would be forced to choose between them. She suddenly felt her eyes sting, and her chin started quivering.

"Oh, my dear," Mrs. Crawley said, leaning forward with concern in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself. "Mrs. Crawley… I don't know what to do…"

A sob escaped her and Mrs. Crawley came around and put a warm, motherly hand on her shoulder, but it didn't bring much comfort. "Mandy, I am so sorry. I knew bringing you to the dinner the other night was not a good idea. I blame myself for pushing you."

Mandy sniffed and shook her head. "No, it's not your fault. I caused a lot contention within the family."

"It's not your fault, either. Matthew wasn't being careful, and that resulted in the contention with Mary and everyone else. You just became the victim of it all."

"I _am _at fault, though, since I accepted the hairpin from Matthew, and I…" Should Mandy reveal the truth about Matthew to his mother? "Um… there's something you need to know about Matthew. He didn't just buy me that hairpin."

"Oh? What are you talking about?"

"Matthew, he… well, he proposed to me the night of the dinner."

She felt Mrs. Crawley's hand leave her shoulder, and she gasped. "Good Lord in Heaven! Proposed? At the dinner?"

"No, afterwards. Around midnight, we both couldn't sleep—he found me in the kitchen, thinking I was you. We talked a bit and… well, things happened, and he proposed to me."

Mrs. Crawley became silent for a moment, and Mandy looked up to see the the surprised expression on her face. "Goodness… he really was in love with you, enough to propose. What did you tell him?"

"I didn't know what to say. He just told me to give him an answer later rather than sooner so I'm sure about it."

"Do you have an idea about what you _want_ to say?"

Mandy fiddled with her pen a bit more, still feeling the tears in her eyes, and thinking that she really had no choice but to give Matthew an answer. "I… I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

She nodded. "I do. I mean, I love being around him, and talking to him, but…"

"But?"

Thomas's handsome face flashed in her mind's eye. Someone from the upstairs should know about Thomas. "But there's someone else."

Mrs. Crawley's put a hand to her heart and asked Mandy incredulously, "Mandy, are you saying that you love both my son and another man at the same time?"

She let out a breath, trying to calm her emotions. "Yes. I know it sounds horrible, but it's true. I'm in love with two men, and can't choose between them. I know I have to, though. I already hurt the other man by refusing his proposal."

Mrs. Crawley went and took the chair in front of the desk and set it close to Mandy. She sat down and faced her. "And why did you refuse the other man?"

"Because, well… because of Matthew. It wouldn't be fair if I accepted him while I still had feelings for another man."

"But _did_ you want to accept him? The other man?"

Mandy thought about that for a moment. Yes, she did. More than anything. But she couldn't, not when Matthew was in the picture. She set down the pen and bit her bottom lip. "Yes, I did, but… I wanted to accept Matthew's proposal, but couldn't because of the other man."

Mrs. Crawley leaned back in her seat. "My, Mandy, you are in quite a predicament."

"I know. I think this is one of the hardest decisions I ever had to make. Maybe I should just leave and not do anything."

"That will not do you any good, I can tell you that. Leaving just to get away from your problems doesn't take those problems away." Mandy nodded, knowing she was right. "Who is this other man, if you don't mind my asking?"

"He's one of the footman at Downton."

Mrs. Crawley's eyes widened. "One of the footman? Do you mean William?"

"No… although William is such a nice and decent young man. It's… Thomas."

"Thomas? Do you mean the dark-haired footman that looks as if he's always in a mood and above everyone else?"

"Yes, but he's not like that anymore." She let out a shaky breath, and she felt more tears come. She saw the image of Thomas's tear-stained face in his mind's eye. "Gosh… I broke his heart. He changed so much because of me. He loves me, and I lied to him. I lied about Matthew and the hairpin, I broke a promise I made to him about moving out of Crawley House as soon as I got a job, and I said no to his proposal, even after he told me he couldn't be happy without me and I knew it."

Tears fell, and Mrs. Crawley covered Mandy's hand on the desk and squeezed it warmly. "It sounds to me that you really care about him."

She nodded. "I do. I love him. And it tears me apart knowing that I hurt him like that."

"Then why did you say no to him, if you love him so and do not want him to be hurting?"

"Well, like I said—because of Matthew."

Mrs. Crawley huffed through her nose and gave Mandy a serious look. Mandy met her grey-blue eyes. "You know what I think, Mandy? I think you may have a deeper connection with Thomas than you do with Matthew. You seem far more hurt when speaking of Thomas and the things that has happened between the two of you, and you know exactly how he feels. With Matthew, I think you just enjoyed being with him and receiving attention, and mistook that for love."

Mandy stared at her, taking all that in. No way. Not really love Matthew? Just enjoyed being around him and taking in his affection? She recalled how she loved kissing him and him holding her to him just because it made her emotions run wild. Was that it? She just enjoyed receiving his love?

"So…" Mandy began, "I loved Thomas all along and not really loved Matthew?"

"I think you loved Matthew, but maybe it was just a wild infatuation, or a crush. I mean, I am not completely sure because I wasn't there with the two of you every time you were together, and I don't know your heart like you do, but… if all this hurt is a result of you wanting to accept Thomas but did not, then… yes. I think you loved Thomas all along."

Mandy didn't know what to say at this startling revelation. She remained silent, staring at the door. She heard Mrs. Crawley say, "So, I will tell Lady Grantham that you will not be coming to luncheon tomorrow."

Mandy's heart started pounding, her thoughts whirling. She gripped the pen as her determination to set things straight overcame her. "No. Tell her I'll be there."


	19. Chapter 19 - Rejection

**Chapter 19 – Rejection**

She has to see Thomas and tell him everything. She has to tell him that she loves him and wants to marry him. She doesn't care that she's from a different time and reality—she should be with the man she loves, and who loves _her_ with all this heart. But first, she needs to clear things up with Matthew, and give him an answer to his proposal. She didn't look forward to that, knowing what she has decided to tell him... but it has to be done.

That night, after she spoke with Mrs. Crawley at the hospital, Mandy sat in the drawing room, which was lit by lamps in the room and the evening light came through the window. She had come home from work an hour before, and knew that Matthew came home about an hour-and-half after her, at 6:30. Her heart pounded as she sat there on the sofa, staring at the unlit fireplace, her sweaty hands deep in her lap. She jumped a little when she heard the front door open, and her heart pounded harder in anxiousness, hitting her chest with each beat. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her white blouse and plum-purple blue skirt. The door to the drawing room opened.

"Mandy," came the familiar male voice. "You're home. Where's Mother?"

She smiled at him, a forced smile, as he walked in front of her, and she had to hold her breath at his extremely good-looking appearance—gray suit with a light blue tie, which made his beautiful blue eyes seem even more big and blue. His blonde hair also shined.

"Um… she's not home yet," Mandy replied. "Late day at the hospital. If I wasn't tending to patients, I would still be there, too."

"I see."

He stood there for a few moments, staring at her, a cute smirk on his face. Why did he have to look so darn hot _now_ of all times? "You look beautiful," he said.

She gulped, trying to compose herself and her heating cheeks. "Thank you."

He sat down in the beige armchair facing her and met her gaze again. He said in a low tone, "Have you thought about it?"

She knew exactly what he meant. She pursed her lips, knowing what her answer is. "I did. It was all I could think about since you asked me. It kept me awake at night thinking about it."

"I'm sorry I cost you a good night's sleep," he said with a chuckle. "I admit that I lost sleep as well."

"I guess we both have that effect each other."

"I suppose so."

The clock on the fireplace mantle ticked away as they sat there, Mandy trying to form out how she was going to start her answer to his proposal. "Um… Matthew…"

"Yes, darling?"

Her heart jumped. He wasn't making this any easier for her. "Matthew, I really did think about it, and…" She twisted some fabric on her purple skirt. It took all her courage to say, "I can't."

She imagined what he face would look like after she revealed her answer to him, and she wasn't surprised in the least to see his gleeful eyes and smile on his face disappear. His lips lowered to a frown and he looked to the side, away from her gaze. The atmosphere in the room suddenly turned thick and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but… I don't think it would be right. I mean… me? The heiress of Downton?"

"That wouldn't matter, Mandy," he said gloomily. "You know I don't care about class."

"It would matter, Matthew. I don't think people would be happy if the inheritor of Downton married a previous housemaid-turned accountant."

His lips pursed together, and he met her gaze, his eyes sad. "Is that all that's keeping you? You love me, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then why bother caring about all the other things when you love me and I love you?"

"Because the other things are important. Especially when..."

She stopped. Could she really say this to him? Break his heart like she did Thomas's?

"When what?" he prodded.

She took a deep breath and let it out. She had to say it. Just as Thomas deserved to know why she rejected him, Matthew deserves to know why she was rejecting him as well. "I'm sorry, Matthew, but… there's someone else. There has been all along… I just never told you."

He stared at her, and his brows began to crease at this revelation. He gulped down emotion and looked away.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "I just… I felt horrible letting it go farther than it should've gone with us. It's just… you made me feel cared about and loved. I guess I just lost myself in all the attention and I didn't want to do anything to stop it."

He shook his head at he stared at the floor. "Don't apologize, Mandy. I was the one who pushed you and doted on you. I was a bloody fool for doing that. I caused so much trouble, especially with Mary and her family."

Mandy sensed that he did still care about Mary. Maybe not loved her like before, but still cared for her in his way, and cared about her family since it was his as well. "We both did. And I broke someone's heart because of it. Broke it a few times, actually."

He studied her for a moment, and the clock continued ticking in the background. "Are you referring to the footman Thomas?"

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in surprise. "You knew about Thomas?"

He sighed and sat up in his seat. "Well… I just noticed the way he looked at you when you came out of the motor before dinner the other night, and glances you made at one another during said dinner... and when he stopped to whisper something to you in the library. I didn't want to think anything of it, but I couldn't help but do so. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before."

This couldn't be happening! He knew about her and Thomas all along! "I'm sorry," was all she could say.

"What happened between you and Thomas?"

"Too many things."

"I apologize… Whatever happened was mostly my fault. He was right there listening and watching as everything unfolded. It probably wasn't easy for him."

"It wasn't. He's really fragile."

Matthew nodded. Mandy couldn't keep it from him… "Matthew, Thomas proposed to me."

His mouth opened in surprise. "Proposed?"

She nodded. "Yes. And I said no. I had to because…"

"Because of me."

She met his eyes. Her silence was enough answer for him.

"I'm terribly sorry." He stood up near the fireplace and leaned his arm on the mantle, his back to her. "I threw a brick into everything—my chances with Mary, your happiness with the man you love… I ruined everything."

Mandy went and stood next to him as he stared hard into the fireplace, frowning. "It's not all your fault, Matthew."

"But a lot of it is," he said hotly and looked over at her, his eyes fierce. "It is, Mandy. I knew you were right when you said there would be repercussions, but I stubbornly and selfishly moved forward anyway."

Tears stung her eyes at his outburst, and she looked away from him. She heard him sigh in frustration. "I'm sorry, Mandy. I shouldn't have blown up at you."

"You had a right to. I lied to you this whole time..."

"Did you ever love me?"

She met his weary and bloodshot eyes. She swallowed emotion, which felt like a huge rock in her throat. "Yes, I think I did. At least, I was infatuated with you, and I loved being around you."

He nodded. "I guess that's all I'm going to get. I'll treasure that. Truly."

She put hand on his tense shoulder. "I'm glad. And… I'm sorry again. I really hope we can still be friends."

"Of course we can." They exchanged soft looks with one another, and then he looked back into the fireplace. "Will you excuse me, Mandy? I need to think."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Okay."

She walked out the door to leave, and when she was about to shut it, she peeked through the small gap and saw Matthew walk away from the fireplace and sit back down in the armchair. He ran a hand down his face and kept his hand covering his mouth. From the light around, she could see his eyes redden more and water. Her chest tightened when she saw a tear escape his eye. She shut the door quietly.

She hurt him, too. She never thought that she would utterly break the hearts of two amazing men—fictional men from a TV show.

But it had to happen. At least she knew now that one man out of the two will be happy. She was anxious to talk to Thomas.


	20. Chapter 20 - Acceptance & Happy Endings

_I am happy to say that the light at the end of the tunnel has finally arrived, and I don't mean that we're nearing the end of the story (even though we are). Our characters have been through some hard times, and now, they can receive the happiness that they deserve._

_Note: Thank you DAGuest for giving me the idea to write about how the hairpin situation was the catalyst in causing Mary to admit her feelings for Matthew. When I first wrote the story, I never mentioned it physically, even though it was implied just by reading the story. Here, it's mentioned in a soap opera-y kind of way. Thanks again! =)_

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Acceptance & Happy Endings**

"Mandy, we're so glad that you could make it."

Mandy smiled graciously at Lady Grantham as she, Mandy, Edith, Sybil, Mrs. Crawley, and Lord Grantham stood in the entry hall at Downton Abbey the next day. Mandy thought long and hard about whether she should really go, but Thomas's image pushed her forward. It was about time that everything was settled.

"I'm grateful that you invited me," Mandy said, and glanced at Sybil, who smiled at her.

"We hope that you forgive our family, at least certain members of it, for the way they treated you last," Lord Grantham said.

"I don't harbor any ill feelings," Mandy said, and she felt a tug in her gut that told her she was lying. "I just want this all to pass, and we can move on with our lives. Maybe this time, we can finally move on."

Sybil came and took Mandy's arm. "Exactly. Now, let us go into the drawing room while we wait for luncheon to be served."

The family agreed, and they all convened in the drawing room. Mandy stood with Sybil and Mrs. Crawley while the two discussed the hospital. She eyed William who was in there serving tea. Mandy was glad to see William, who turned his head from Lord Grantham and gave her a smile, but she wanted to see Thomas. Would he be in the luncheon dining room to help serve? Would he be going about his business out in the main part of the house, preparing for the luncheon? Maybe she would be able to snag him away for a few minutes.

"Um, Sybil," Mandy said, and Sybil and Mrs. Crawley stopped their conversation.

"Yes, Mandy?"

"I'm going to use the washroom really quick before luncheon starts. I will be right back."

"Oh, alright."

Mandy left the room and made it to the main entryway. She walked around the sitting area a bit, the area where she first met Lord Grantham, and couldn't spot any movement. She made her way to where the breakfast and luncheon dining room was, in hopes to find Thomas, but as she passed the library, she heard voices from inside. Desperate to know if any of them were Thomas's, she leaned near the door to listen.

"Matthew, you did _what_?"

"Yes, I proposed to her, Mary. But she said no."

Neither of those voices were Thomas's. Mandy leaned back and started at the hard wood door. "No, Mandy, don't listen. Nothing good ever happens when you eavesdrop."

"No?" came Mary's voice. Mandy's hand's balled into fists, trying to make herself leave and not listen in. But it was futile. They were talking about her. She leaned in against the door, her ear by the door frame where the door would be opened. Her hand took the doorknob absentmindedly.

"Yes, she said no," said Matthew. "She has someone else that I wasn't aware of until that disastrous dinner."

"Someone else? Who?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters now is that Mandy is out of the picture here, at least with me. The only relationship I can have with her at best is just friends."

There was silence for a moment, then Mary said in what sounded like a weary voice, "Oh, Matthew, if you would have caught on before that she had someone else, a lot of this chaos wouldn't have ensued. You would have not bought her that hairpin if you knew she had another man."

"Mary, you can't place the blame of all of this on me. Was it not you who blamed her for stealing a hairpin that was nonexistent? You had her sacked when she did nothing wrong."

Mandy really wanted to see their facial expressions, but their tone of voice was evidence enough of how they were feeling. Mary said quite emotionally, "But do you know why I did that, Matthew? Do you know why I wanted that girl out of the house and away from everyone? Away from you?"

Mandy gulped as a thick silence pierced the air. When Matthew did not answer, Mary revealed, "I wanted you, Matthew. From the very beginning, I did. The moment we met, I knew that you were going to be someone quite important to me. And I knew that you would eventually be inheriting Downton, and therefore would be marrying me! You even proposed to me! That girl just stood in the way of it all, and impeded me giving you an answer. I had to do something!

Mandy stood stunned as she leaned against the door frame. Mary just spilled everything! Mandy was right in thinking that Mary did all that she did just because Mandy was getting too close to Matthew. Mandy was right all along.

"Mary…" came Matthew's voice.

"No, Matthew, don't. I don't want to be humiliated with your sympathies. I've already been humiliated enough."

"But Mary… now that this is all over, now that I know Mandy will never accept me, let's take this time to start over." He paused. "Before, when you told me you needed time to think about my proposal, I felt that you had feelings for me, but I still went after Mandy mindlessly anyway, knowing that you would eventually accept me. But now that Mandy is out of the way, we can start anew. Please, Mary. Allow me to love you again."

Mandy's heart pounded as she waited for Mary's answer. Her hand gripped the doorknob, and she accidentally opened the door, but when she saw the two in there, she realized that they didn't even notice. Mary was turned away from Matthew, teary-eyed, and Matthew stood behind her with a desperate expression on his face. Mandy held the door open an inch, watching.

"I don't know, Matthew... You still have feelings for her."

"Yes, but they will leave over time." He took a step up to her. "Mary, I feel terribly for what I did to you, but now..."

Mary suddenly turned and faced him, her eyes hopeful. "Can you really love me again, Matthew?"

"I can because I already love you."

Mary let out a whimper and flew herself into Matthew's arms. A smile appeared on his face as he held her, which lifted Mandy's spirits. She leaned away from the door and figured that she didn't need to see any more of their conversation. Contrary to what she thought before, Mary and Matthew have some hope in their relationship. Matthew had said that his feelings for Mary were gone, but hearing his confession, and seeing how happy he was to hold her to him, those feelings were definitely still there.

Thomas suddenly came to mind, and she got back to her mission. She crept to dining room where the luncheon was to be served, and stopped at the doorway. She saw Mr. Carson in there, and then… Thomas. It looked like he was making sure the silverware and dishes were in order at each place setting. Mandy's hands began to numb at the rate her pulse was going. She could just walk in there and ask to talk to him, or…

"Mandy."

Her heart nearly stopped, and she flinched from the surprise of someone suddenly addressing her. She turned to find Sybil standing there, and the rest of the party passed them into the dining room and seated themselves. "Sybil, gosh…"

"I thought you were in the washroom."

"I was, I was just… I suppose I just wanted to say hello to Mr. Carson and Thomas."

"Well, you can in a moment. Come. You can sit next to me."

The moment Mandy entered the room, Thomas's gaze went right to her. He stood there near the wall next to William and Mr. Carson, prim and proper, but Mandy could see how he tried to stay dignified. She noticed his hands ball into fists—he was trying to keep in his emotion. If only she could skip the luncheon and talk to him and allow his hurting to cease!

Chicken salad was on the menu, and Mandy hoped that Thomas would be serving her. But sadly, William served her, and he whispered a hello, which she returned. She turned her glance to Thomas, who was serving Lady Grantham. She caught her eye, and Mandy felt obligated to say something. "Thank you again, My Lady, for inviting me."

"We are glad to have you, Mandy," she said, and Thomas moved on. "And again, we are indeed sorry about dinner the other night."

"No don't, be. In a way, I deserved it."

"No one deserves that kind of treatment," Lord Grantham said. "No matter who they are."

"Tell that to Mary," Edith said. "I heard what she said to the poor girl after dinner."

"She was far too harsh," Sybil agreed. "It wasn't like her at all. And Granny… she shouldn't have said what she said, either."

Edith said, "I don't blame Mary, though. I would be upset too if…"

"Girls, please," Lady Grantham interjected. "How is work at the hospital, Mandy?"

Mandy moved around the leaves in her salad with her folk. "It's alright. I mean, keeping track of all the finances and everything, and sorting documents is hard work, but I enjoy it. It's something to do to keep me busy, and to keep my mind off of things."

She made a glance at Thomas, who returned it. He knew very well what those_ things_ were. She looked back at Lady Grantham. "Well, I'm glad," the elegant woman said. "A smart girl like you should be doing something with her talents and skills."

Mandy smiled graciously as she sipped her water and felt Thomas's eyes on her. She really wanted to talk to him. _Badly_. She wondered when this lunch would be over. She wasn't even hungry for the delicious salad since her nerves made her lose her appetite.

The family continued talking, and even when they were done eating, they stayed and chatted about more things. Mandy sat anxiously, her leg moving up and down rapidly. Judging from the glances she constantly made at Thomas, he could tell that she wanted to talk to him. She mouthed at him, 'I need to talk to you.' His eyes widened, and he looked around at the family still chatting. He looked back at her. 'Why?' he mouthed back.

"Well, shall we move on to the library?" Lord Grantham said, and the family moved on to the library. Mary and Matthew were not in the room any longer. Everyone sat down on sofas, besides Mandy and Lord Grantham. She eyed Thomas as he prepared tea on the other side of the library. She took a couple steps to him, but she heard near her, "Miss DeMont." She turned to find Lord Grantham standing there.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Forgive me, but may I have a word?"

"Alright."

He beckoned her over to where no one could hear, near where his desk was over by the window. "Miss DeMont, I would like for you to know something."

"And what is that?"

He took a breath as he held a glass with an half-an-inch of whiskey in it. "Well… Lady Grantham invited you here today because she knew that Mary wouldn't like it. That's why we don't see her here with us."

Mary was certainly in the house, though, and with Matthew. What were they up to at the moment? Did the family even know that Matthew was there? "Oh, um… why tell me this, My Lord? I mean, I already know Lady Mary doesn't like me in the least."

"It's just a way for her to get over it all. Plus, Lady Grantham knew you would want to come back, anyway."

She stared at him for a moment, trying to read his expression. "Why?"

He leaned in a little and said in a low tone, "Because she got a little piece of information from Mrs. O'Brien regarding you and a certain footman." He made a pointed look at Thomas, who she looked at as he gave a cup of tea to Mrs. Crawley. She gasped and looked back at Lord Grantham when she realized… "O'Brien knew about me and Thomas?"

"Yes. She informed my wife that said footman made a little offer to you. I must say I was surprised when I was told about it because we all thought Thomas was… you know, different. Apparently he's not like that anymore."

Mandy couldn't believe this! O'Brien must've been eavesdropping when Thomas proposed to her! And she went and blabbed to Lady Grantham who told Lord Grantham!

"Have you given him an answer?"

"Um… yes, but…"

"Well, what was it?" he asked excitedly.

"I, uh…" She eyed Thomas again and their eyes met. She looked back at Lord Grantham. "I rejected him."

"Rejected? Why?" A look of realization hit his face. "Oh, it was because of Matthew, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and… when I told Thomas that, it tore him apart. After thinking about it, I realized that I did the wrong thing."

Lord Grantham blew air out his mouth in exasperation. "Heavens… This must be torture for both of you, then, being here at the same time, in the same room."

"Yes, it is. But I'm _aching_ to talk to him."

Lord Grantham twirled his glass around a bit, making the gold liquid in it spiral. "Hm… I'll tell you what." He leaned in and said quietly, "You go outside into the main entry hall, and I'll have Thomas follow you, making him think that you're leaving early. Then you can talk to him. I'll keep everyone in here."

She stared at Lord Grantham with wide blue eyes. "Are you serious? But…"

"Go on. I'll make your excuses."

She pressed her lips together, and before another second passed, she walked out the door, passing Thomas, who looked after her. She entered the main entry hall, her heart pounding at her ribs. She'll have to thank Lord Grantham profusely for this later. She waited a minute, then…

"Mandy,"

Her breath caught up. She turned to find Thomas standing there. "Thomas."

"His Lordship said that you're leaving and that I needed to assist you out. What's going on?"

Of course he would figure out that this was just a ruse. "Yes, he did that on purpose just so we could talk. He knows about… your proposal."

His brows creased. "How does he…?"

"O'Brien. Need I say more? She probably heard us that night and told everyone."

He huffed through his nose. "I thought as much. No wonder she was giving me odd looks. Alright. What do you need to talk to me about? Here to break my heart again?"

Her heart plummeted. "Thomas, no… I'm..."

"Don't you dare say you're sorry again," he said hotly. "I've heard it enough."

"I wasn't going to, even though I _am_ sorry. I just wanted to say that… Matthew… he proposed to me the other day. But I said no."

Thomas became silent as he took in that new information. His hands clenched together at his sides. "That was a stupid move on your part. You could've been heiress to Downton."

"Well, I don't want to be heiress to Downton," she quipped. "I'm just a normal girl from America who came here against her will and was pushed into this life. I didn't ask for this."

"No one asks for anything, Mandy," he shot back. "Do you think I asked to be different? Do you think I asked to be miserable all my life because of it? No! Things just happen." He paused. "Like I didn't expect to fall for you."

"I didn't expect it either, if you remember right. I was shocked out of my mind. But soon, I came to love you." Emotion caught her throat and she said with difficulty, "And I didn't expect to love you so much that I would come back to a house who suffers because of me."

His eyes began to redden. "Then why _did_ you come back? Why did you come back and torture me even more?"

"Because I wanted to accept you, Thomas."

He started and stared blankly at her, shock filling his features. "W…what?"

She could've revealed that to him in a much different manner, like how she rehearsed it in her head, but it was already out. "You heard me."

"But I thought you said no to me because of Mr. Crawley."

"I did, and I realized my mistake. I wasn't really in love with him, I just loved talking to him, being around him, and I loved him showering his affection on me. There really wasn't anything on a deeper level. I guess with him… I loved the idea of being in love, so I thought that I was."

Thomas stared at her, processing that. "You… don't love him?"

"No. I cared about him, yes, but I never loved him." She took hold of his arms and looked him in the eyes, desperate for him to believe her. "I love _you_, Thomas. I've always told you that. I love you and I want to be with you, no matter what happens to me, or to anyone. I'll marry you, Thomas. I don't think I can be happy without you, either."

Tears filled his eyes and he swallowed hard.

"I'm serious," she said, tears gathering in her own eyes. "And I don't care if I'm miles or years or _realities_ away from home—I still want to be with you."

She suddenly found herself in a warm embrace. His body shook as he dug his head into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his back and snuggled into him, feeling his warmth and smelling his scent that she loved. She didn't realize how happy and relieved she would feel after telling him all this, after accepting him… after finally realizing that she loved _him_ all along.

"You'll really marry me?" he said into her shoulder and she could feel his hot breath on her bare neck.

"Yes, I will."

He let out a muffled, gleeful laugh and held her tighter. After a few long moments of the warm embrace, he looked back at her, and she met his grey-blue eyes. She _really _wanted to kiss him. His mouth nearly met hers when they heard footsteps on the main staircase. They separated.

"What's all this?" Mary asked, looking at them with wide eyes.

"Uh…" Thomas began. "M'Lady, we…"

"No need to explain. I heard and saw all of it."

Mandy felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment, but she stood tall and dignified. "Well, now you know, My Lady."

Mary stepped down to them and looked at Mandy. "Golly, I should've known about this before, Mandy—I could've been nicer to you."

"That's all in the past. Will you be nicer to me now?"

The corner of Mary's mouth quirked up. "I think so. I can accept you, now that I know that you are not after Matthew, and I know that he is willing to love me again. But I don't believe you and I can be friends. Yet." She walked on to the library, but turned her head to them. "You both better scurry if you don't want me to tell everyone in there what I just witnessed." She smirked and walked on.

"Well, I suppose that's the best that I'm going to get from her," Mandy said as soon as Mary was gone. "You know, I heard her and Matthew talking in the library earlier. I think they'll rekindle the relationship that they had before since they both still love each other. After all this, I'm happy that they'll have their happy ending. Or beginning, whatever it is."

"I'm happy about it as well, mainly because I don't have to worry about Mr. Crawley going after you. Actually, I don't want another man to even look at you."

Mandy smiled and took his hand and they stood right in front of the servants' entrance door where they were hidden from the main entry hall. "And I don't want to look at another man because of you."

She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. The moment her mouth met his, he wrapped his arms around her and immediately responded. Mandy felt her legs weaken and emotions rise as he kissed her desperately and held her to him. The happiness that she felt took over whole soul, and knowing that Thomas was happy as well, and not hurting like he has been half of the time she has known him, made her even happier.

And she knew that she needed to tell him eventually where and when she came from, but she didn't want to think about that. In fact, she didn't even want to tell him at all.


	21. Chapter 21 - Going Home

_Well, everyone, this is the last chapter before the epilogue! Yeah, I know, everyone hates goodbyes and endings. I really, really hope you all enjoyed this story! I appreciated all the reviews and views—they helped me write this story, and they help me become a better writer in general. =)_

_Something fun: A song that I found that is perfect for Mandy and Thomas is Jordan Sparks ft. Chris Brown - No Air. Since Mandy and Thomas can't live without each other, this song describes them to a tee. Whenever I listen to this song now, I think of them._

_So, a bit of history here, this story started out not nearly as long, and I added a few extra chapters and more detail that was hopefully to your liking. Honestly, Mandy was a mirror of myself since I have orange-ish hair and my first name is similar to hers, as well as my last name (at least my maiden name was—I wrote this story before I got married XD). I guess I just tried to imagine what it would be like if I was transported into my favorite TV show. I really hope you all were like me and imagined what it would be like to be thrown into the world of Downton Abbey!_

_Now, without further ado, here is the last chapter ~ _

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Going Home**

The whole of downstairs and upstairs were a chatter with the new news of Thomas's and Mandy's engagement. Since Thomas has been working at Downton for about a decade, the family wanted to do something special for him and have the wedding be in the Downton's gardens, and the reception in the main hall. It reminded Mandy of when Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes get married and the family insists that they get married at Downton.

"I'm so glad that you got everything sorted out," Anna said as she and Mandy were in the village looking at material for dresses four days after Mandy accepted Thomas's proposal. "I knew that you would chose Thomas since I sense all along that you loved him."

Mandy looked up at her as she fingered some white lacy veil material, her eyes wide. "You knew that and didn't say anything? You just let me go off on my own and hurt both Thomas and Matthew as I was trying to decide which to chose?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "I wanted you to figure it out for yourself, but… it seems that Mrs. Crawley gave you a little push. At least you are marrying the man you love and who truly loves you."

"Yeah… I just wish you could do the same. I feel that something will happen between you and Mr. Bates."

Anna handled the same lacy white material Mandy was holding. "That makes me glad. I really hope you are right."

Mandy smirked, knowing that Mr. Bates and Anna get married and eventually have a baby… but there is _a lot _of hardship that they have to endure until then. "I feel that I am."

She and Mandy walked out of the material shop after putting in an order for Mandy's wedding dress to be made. She never thought that she would be planning her wedding back in the early 1900s, and in a completely different reality.

They passed the main square and started onto the road that led back to the hospital. Anna asked as they were walking in the sunlight, "Is it awkward still living with Mr. Crawley at the Crawley House?"

"Yeah, it is, but… Matthew's happy for me. He and Mary seem to be on the road to a relationship, judging from what they were talking about the other day before the luncheon. I heard yesterday as I was eating breakfast that he and Mary are going on a little outing around the estate."

"Is that so? Well, knowing that he still loves Lady Mary, I think they are on their way to romance. Finally, if you ask me."

"Tell me about it." Mandy was so anxious for them to hook up in the show. Now that she's engaged and Matthew is just a friend, she's watching their relationship blossom in person. How awesome that was!

They came up to the hospital and Anna followed Mandy inside to the accounting office. When they got there, George was standing there, a piece of crumpled paper in hand. Mandy looked at the waste basket near to where he was standing, and her heart jolted in fear. He was reading one of her failed drafts to her truth letter!

"George!"

The man in a white doctor's jacket looked at the two women, and a smile broke on his face. "Mandy, hello! Having fun planning a wedding?"

Mandy wanted to snatch the paper from his hands. "Yes, we are." She indicated Anna with her arm. "This is my good friend Anna from Downton."

George held out his hand after he put the crumpled letter on the desk. "Anna, it is a pleasure. I heard so much about Mandy's best friend from Downton."

Anna shook his hand. "Yes, it is great to finally meet you. Mandy has told me so much her best friend from the hospital."

He laughed at that. "Well, she told you all good things I hope."

"Yes, she did."

Mandy snatched the failed letter from the desk and folded as many times as the paper would allow. She glanced at her waste basket. Why did she not empty it, or shred those failed letter attempts?!

"So, Mandy, you have a little over a week left until the big day?" George asked her, and she stuffed the folded paper in her purse.

"Yes. And I know it's rather fast, but we just want to get married and move on with our lives."

"Well, when you find the right one, you find the right one. Why wait? Especially when you have such a huge secret to tell."

Mandy's heart jumped. "What?"

He pointed to her purse. "That paper you folded and put in your bag. Was that real, or were you starting to write a novel?"

Heat traveled up her neck and entered her cheeks. "Um… well…"

"The wast basket is full of them," George said and took another wadded up piece of paper from the waste basket by the desk. "It's actually a pretty good idea for a novel. Take a look."

He handed the paper to Anna, and Mandy tried to grab it, but Anna resisted her and read the words on the crumpled paper. All amusement aside, after reading that one paragraph, Anna looked up at her with a confused expression on her face. She held out the paper. "Mandy, what is this?"

Mandy looked between her two friends and frantically thought of anything to say. "Um, that's… well…"

"Wait, you have the expression like that's an actual letter," George said, his eyes turning serious.

Mandy's heat hammered. This time would inevitably come, but she imagined that she would be gone when someone would read that letter. "That's because it is," Mandy confessed. "It's all the truth."

The looks George and Anna gave her would make people think that she somehow grew a third arm. Anna asked, taken aback, "Mandy… this is all true? Are you being serious? What you are saying in this letter…"

"I know, I know it's unreal. But that's what I thought when I first got here. I woke up here, having no idea of how I did. Honestly, for most of the time I have been here, I've thought this all to be some crazy realistic dream, and… oh, gosh… you guys think I'm crazy, don't you? That's why I never wanted to tell anyone—they all would think that a nutjob came into their lives. Honestly, I sound like a nutjob just talking about it."

The two studied her for a moment, and Anna looked over the letter again. "So… you lied all this time about where you really came from?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I…" She stopped. "Wait. You believe me?"

Anna let out a breath and handed the letter to George, who read it over again. "Honestly, I do not know what to think. Things like time travel have never been proven so who is to say that it isn't real? But… changing realities… seeing this world as something from a novel…"

Novel… TV show… Mandy thought it best to just go with what they knew. "Yes, it's crazy. But that's what I think this world is."

Her friends were silent for a moment, then George said, "Well, I think it's fascinating, you being from a different time and reality. I mean, that would explain the way you talk, and you saying how you had gadgets where you're from that could easily compute massive numbers in a second."

Mandy's mouth dropped open. "You both believe me, then."

"In a matter of speaking," Anna said.

"Yes," George agreed. "And I think you should tell everyone else."

"Oh, no, I can't do that, not with the wedding next week," Mandy said and leaned against her desk.

"I think it's a perfect time to tell people, especially your finacee."

Thomas was the one person that she didn't want to tell. She figured that it would be best for him to live in ignorance. "I don't know…"

"Of all people, he should know that you've been lying about where you're from," Anna said.

"You know what happened the last time I lied to him."

"All you did was break a promise, and eventually, things turned out alright. Now, Thomas needs to know this. He will be your husband soon—the person to whom you will confide everything."

Mandy looked between the two, knowing that they were right. She couldn't continue lying to the man who will become her husband. Thomas didn't deserve to be lied to or deceived any more than he already has. He deserves to know.

"Alright," Mandy finally said. "I'll tell him. Now as for everyone else, you two—please promise me that you won't say anything. Leave that for me to do in my own time, alright?"

"Alright," George said.

"Agreed," Anna complied. "Maybe you can tell him tonight when he takes you out for a stroll this evening. He's was talking about it earlier today at lunch."

"I suppose you guys won't let me hear the end of it f I don't." Mandy leaned off her desk and took a breath of courage. "Alright, tonight it is."

George had to go back to his doctor duties, but Anna stayed in the office a little longer as Mandy finished up her work for the day. Anna walked Mandy back to Crawley House, but stopped at the front door. "Good luck tonight, Mandy."

"Thanks. I'm going to need it." She eyed Anna's pretty face. "Anna… you know, you can say that this is all a bunch of nonsense. You can be honest. You usually are, anyway."

Anna nodded. "Well, I admit that it is a bit nonesensical to think that you are from a different time and reality, but… if this is something that you have struggled to hide the whole time that you have been here, then it must be true."

Mandy embraced Anna. "Anna, thank you. And really—you can think I'm crazy."

"You just go on and have a wonderful evening with your finacee, alright?" She patted her back, and the two women looked back at each other. "You've been a dear friend, Mandy. I truly wish the best for you and Thomas, and am so incredibly happy for the two of you."

"Thanks, Anna. I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

The two women separated, said their goodbyes, and Mandy went on in and up the stairs to her room. She lay back on her bed and started at the ceiling for a moment. How is she even going to begin to tell Thomas the truth? Maybe it didn't matter—it had to be said.

Mand got up and took a warm bath, then got ready for dinner. As she sat with Mrs. Crawley and Matthew, her heart pounded with nervousness. Thomas would be there around seven, only a half-hour from then.

"You seem awfully anxious about something, Mandy," Mrs. Crawley commented.

"Why wouldn't she be anxious?" Matthew asked across from Mandy at the table. "She is getting married next week. Any woman would be anxious and nervous."

"He's right," Mandy said. "I just can't believe it's happening."

"Well, I'm sure that you and Thomas will be very happy," Mrs. Crawley said.

Mandy smiled at that, and she looked between mother and son. She said after she finished her beef stew, "Thank you both for being so supportive and hospitable since I arrived here."

"Oh, you are very welcome, my dear. We were very happy to have you. It was a joy to have you here."

"Yes, indeed," agreed Matthew.

Mandy smiled in gratitude, and when the dinner was over, she paced around in the drawing room, waiting anxiously for Thomas to show up. He would be here any minute. Someone entered the drawing room as she was pacing, and as the evening sun shined through the windows. It was Matthew.

"I think you are going to walk a hole through the floor if you pace any longer," he commented with a chuckle.

"I'm just… well, nevermind. It's a long story." And it was best that Matthew didn't know the truth about her.

He put his hands in his pockets. "Mandy… I wanted to tell you something." She stopped pacing and turned to face him. "Mandy… I just wanted to congratulate you again on your up-coming marriage. I am indeed happy for you, and wish the best for you and Thomas."

She gazed at his blue eyes and handsome face, and she was reminded of all that they have been through. It probably wasn't easy for him to say this, even if he and Mary were an item now. "Thank you, Matthew. That means a lot. And I wish the best for you, too."

"Thank you, Mandy. Thomas is a lucky man, you know."

She nodded. "And I am a lucky woman."

A knock came to the door, and Mandy's heart jumped to her throat. "Seems like Thomas is here," Matthew said.

"It seems so." She walked passed him, and said as she stood at the drawing room door, "Goodbye, Matthew."

"Goodbye. Enjoy your evening."

She gave him one last smile and she left to open the front door for Thomas. After she opened it, he stood there in the doorway looking at her, a stunned look on his face. He blinked several times. "Hi," she said, trying to coax him a bit.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You do, too."

He smiled, which she loved. He held out his arm for her. "M'Lady."

They walked out, and Thomas took her down into the east village to a park with green trees, green grass, and bushes with white flowers. The evening light was low as the orange in the sky almost disappeared. They found a bench under a tree that was a ways away from the path. They sat down as they viewed the park.

"Mandy?"

"Yes?"

He looked at her, and she could smell his sweet cologne in the wind. "Are you sure 'bout me? Considering my past?"

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Of course I am. But… I'm just wondering if you'll be sure about me after I tell you about my past."

He looked at her face, his brows creased in confusion. "What do you mean? You're from Washington, and you grew up there, right? What is there to not be sure about?"

She leaned back and took in his handsome face. Could she really tell him the truth? Her heart pounded with the fear that she will hurt him again, and he would want to call their wedding off. "Thomas… gosh, I don't know how to tell you this."

He put and arm around her shoulder and held her close. "What is it, Mandy? What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something. It's something that I kept hidden from you and from everyone." She stared at his blue eyes. Here she goes… "Thomas… I didn't tell you or anyone the truth about where I'm really from. I'm from Washington state in America, but… I'm from a different time. That's why I spoke differently, and that's why knew about things that happened in the future, and…"

"Hold on," he said, stopping her. "You're saying that you're from the future? Are you serious?"

He had that look in his eyes, the look that says that she's completely crazy. "I know it's hard to believe, Thomas. And I've been dying to tell you and everyone about it, but given what has happened with us, I figured it best to keep my mouth shut."

He sat there silent for a moment as he started off at the grass, and few people walked by on the path a ways from them. "After all this time..." he muttered.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry to say that that's not everything. Along with being from the past, I'm also from a whole different reality than this. To me, this world if fictional, like a novel. Where I'm from, Downton Abbey is a made up story, and I somehow got thrown into it against my will. When I met you and O'Brien in the back courtyard my very first day here, I had literally just woken up in this world. Before, I was asleep on my sofa in my family room in they year 2017."

There, she said it. All of it. Thomas simply sat there silent for a minute, staring off at the grass, a crease in his brow. Her chest tightened with the realization that their wedding may be called off.

"I can't believe this…" he said quietly, and with a choke on the last word. Mandy's heart plummeted.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I ached to tell you and everyone the truth this whole time, but… I was just scared that you all would think that I'm crazy."

"You're right, we would have." Mandy nodded, the emotion rising in her throat. "I just wish you would have told me sooner, like before I fell in love with you."

Startled, she looked at him, shock starting to fill her system. "What?"

He turned his whole body to face her and looked her in the eye. "Mandy, from the very beginning, I thought you were crazy. You showed up out of the clear blue looking for work at Downton, and you knew things that no one else did, like my desire to join the army if I ever had the opportunity to do so. If you would have told me you ludicrous story before, then I would just think of you as more crazy than I already thought, but I would still have fallen in love with you."

She stared at him, mouth open. "Thomas… you believe me?"

"I suppose if you have kept this all to yourself the whole time, then it could be true. I mean, no one has ever tested to see if time travel is possible, or hopping realities, so who's to say that you're lying? At this point, I just want to marry you, no matter how crazy you are."

Tears of happiness gathered in Mandy's eyes. "Thomas, are you serious?"

"As serious as I can be. I'm not going to lie…" His arm tightened around her shoulder, and he brought her face closer to his. "I want you, Mandy. And that includes your wild ideas."

Those tears fell, and she embraced Thomas. He believes her to a degree, but that is as good as she's going to get. He's willing to take her as she is, unbelievable story and all. He pulled her back and looked at her face for a moment. He put a hand up to her cheek.

"Mandy… I want to do this right. For you."

"Do what right?"

He pulled a glimmering gold something out of his jacket pocket. Mandy gasped when she saw that it was a glittering blue sapphire ring.

"Thomas…"

He stood up, but then got down on one knee and looked up at her, holding out the ring. "I want to do this the proper way. I've been different all my life, and suddenly, a crazy woman shows up, and I, against my will, fall in love with her. I didn't want to accept it, but when I did, I found myself becoming a better person because of her. She changed me completely. This woman is obviously you, if you haven't figured that out. I want to be with you Mandy, for the rest of my life." He extended the ring closer to her. "Mandy DeMont, will you marry me?"

Emotion constricted her throat and she nodded. "Yes, of course I will, Thomas Barrow. I already agreed a few days ago, remember?"

A wide grin appeared on his face. He took Mandy's left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. She looked at it for a moment. "It's beautiful…"

"It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me when I was ten years old, and told me to give it to the woman I wanted to spend my life with. I didn't think it would happen because of the way that I was, but… low and behold… here we are."

She smiled at him and touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "I'm glad that I turned out to be that lucky woman. The lucky and crazy woman."

He took her hand, and an adorable smile grazed his lips. "Me, too."

He stood her up, and then picked her up and twirled her around, both of them laughing. When they stopped twirling in the cool evening air, Thomas leaned in and kissed her. She immediately felt her heart soar and limbs weaken. She felt his mouth as it ran with hers, content and happy. They parted and smiled at one another. "I love you, Mandy, even with your wild tale."

"I love you, too, Thomas, even though you were attracted to men before."

"I suppose we both have those unfortunate things about ourselves that we would rather keep hidden."

"What person doesn't have those things?"

The two sat back down on the bench, and they sat there until it got dark, talking about each other and also how many kids they wanted to have. Mandy remembered to the final seasons when Thomas was playing with Mary's and Tom's kids in the house. She knew then that he would make a great father.

When Thomas dropped her off at Crawley house a little later, he said, holding onto her waist and his face close to hers in the dim light, "I hope to see you at Downton tomorrow,"

"I'll be there. You can count on it. I know Anna and everyone else would want to see the ring. But I'll have to stop at the hospital first so George and Mrs. Crawley can see it as well."

"Very well." He pulled her into his arms. "They all still can't believe that I'm getting married. I still can't believe it, even"

"Well, they and you better believe it next week when we are walking down the isle after saying 'I do.'"

He nodded and held her close. He cooed, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss. She wanted to be like this with him forever, and knew that she would be able to if she wasn't pulled back home any time soon. Their lips separated, and she whispered, "Thomas…"

"Yes, darling?"

Oh, how she loved it when he said that! "Thomas, concerning my wild tale… if I suddenly woke up here, I may suddenly go back home without notice. I just want to warn you in case that happens."

He leaned in very close to her her face, and she could feel his hot breath. "Well, you better not wake up any time soon."

"I better not. Ever. I would rather live here than back home. I mean, I will miss my family and everything, but I wouldn't be able to bear being away from you."

"I wouldn't be able to bear it, either. I had a hard enough time when you only a kilometer away, working in the village."

She smiled, and he held onto her. She reluctantly let go of him and they said their goodbyes. Mandy went inside and got ready for bed. She sat on her bed gazed at her ring, and hoped with all her heart that she wouldn't wake up from this dream or whatever it was. She has had the time of her life, and she was pretty sure, if she went home, she wouldn't be able to love a man in the same way that she loves Thomas. She still thought it unbelievable that a gay man fell in love with her.

"Life really does throw unexpected things at you, and you have no choice but to catch them."

She shut off the lamp and got into bed. The next time she opened her eyes, she saw a plasma screen TV with the _Downton Abbey _menu filling the screen.

She woke up.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The spires of Highclere Castle stood just as tall and majestic as she remembered them. Given this was real life and not the amazing dream that she had, the feeling was the same. After she woke up from her dream, she realized that a dream was all it was, regardless of how real it was as she lived it. After crying herself to sleep for a week after she woke up, she made the decision to save the money that she made working at the law firm and travel to England to really see Downton Abbey in person, even if it was really Highclere Castle, and not owned by Lord and Lady Grantham, but by Lord and Lady Carnarvon. It has been two years since she decided to take the arduous journey across the US and the Atlantic. For nostalgia's sake, and for her own peace of mind, she wanted to travel in the same way that she said she did when she first arrived in the Downton world. At least, travel in the closest early-1900s way that she could in the year 2019—she and her brother took several trains from Portland, Oregon to Washington DC, then they took a bus to Toms River, Pennsylvania where they got on an ocean liner that crossed the Atlantic.

"I still can't believe you dragged me with you," Mandy's older brother James moaned as they walked on the castle grounds with about a dozen other tourists. "After thee days on the train, plus delays in various states, and fifteen days on an ocean liner… gosh, why couldn't we just take a plane? It would've taken only fourteen hours."

"I already told you this—I wanted it to seem like I was traveling back then in the way that they did it. Plus, it was a cruise ship, and you had the time of your life."

"Still… just thinking about how long it took to get here makes me wish we flew."

"Stop whining. We're here now, and we'll take a plane on the way home."

"Thank goodness."

She gazed up at the grand building that has become so popular because of _Downton Abbey_, and emotion caught her throat. She turned and looked at her brother who was two years older than her. People have thought that they were twins because of their matching orange hair and blue eyes. "James, thanks again for coming with me. You're the best brother in the world, you know that?"

He grinned with pride. "I know it. Plus, I didn't want my baby sister to travel half-way across the world by herself just to see the castle from that TV show." He held up his arm, indicating the building.

"It's called _Downton Abbey_. And I wanted to see it in person more than anything." She gazed up at it as their tour group came closer. "And it looks exactly how I remembered it from my dream."

"And that's all that it was—a dream. I literally saw you wake up from it, and then a second later, you burst into tears."

"That's because I didn't want to wake up from it. I was planning a wedding with Thomas, and he had just given me the ring."

"Yeah, I know. You've told me hundreds of times already." He gazed up at the castle. "I have to admit, though, this place is pretty awesome. When we get home, maybe I'll finally sit through a few episodes of that show with you."

"You will? Finally? After never stepping foot in the room while I was watching it since you thought it was too cheesy?"

"Yep."

"Well, you'll love it." Her heart pounded with excitement. "Gosh, I still can't believe that I'm here in person! I hope we can see a few of the actors if they're here. They're still in the process of filming the movie. You know, the one coming out this year."

"I doubt it. They wouldn't have tour groups come onto the grounds knowing that members of the cast are on site."

"You never know."

Their female and gray-haired tour guide stopped the group just before the entrance doors to the castle and explained some points of history. Mandy couldn't help but remember the times when she got out of the car with Matthew after she first met him, and when she got out of the car for that dinner and saw Thomas ogle at her and her get-up. It all seemed so real…

As their tour guide was speaking, the doors to the castle opened. Everyone in the tour group became an excited chatter, and a few young women squealed when a few very familiar people walked out onto the gravel. Mandy's eyes began to fill with tears as she saw the actors for Tom Branson, Sybil, Daisy, and… Thomas… walk out with a few unfamiliar people, probably people who were a part of the filming crew for the movie. They were all out of their character outfits and were dressed casually.

Mandy stood there stunned as her tour group hounded the actors, and the actors became busy shaking hands, giving hugs, and signing autographs. Mandy heard her brother say, "Well, I stand corrected. Mandy?"

There he was. Her Thomas. But he wasn't Thomas, he was Rob James-Collier.

The very man happened to turn his head in her direction, and he stared. Mandy's pulse rose, and it seemed as if everyone around them disappeared and it was just the two of them standing on the gravel. She felt deep in her heart as he continued to stare at her… that he somehow, in someway… recognized her.

* * *

THE END

* * *

_Thank you all for reading! Look for more of my Downton Abbey fanfics in the future! Cheers!_


End file.
